Cuanto más rápido, más divertido
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: No se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada, tal y como había dicho Kakashi en su momento. Ellas serán un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas, uno lleno de misterio y secretos. ¿Qué tan rápido puedes pasar del odio al amor? ¿Qué tan veloz eres para defenderte? El mundo puede derrumbarse, pero ellas seguirán de pie. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser olvidar y seguir adelante? *Editando* AU 9UP
1. Conociéndonos de manera desastrosa

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"****Cuanto más rápido, más divertido."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Conociéndonos de manera desastrosa."**

Iba caminando por las calles infestadas de gente, demasiada para su gusto. De compras, de paseo. Pero él no tenía muchas razones para estar ahí, solo había decidido seguir a su molesto e hiperactivo mejor amigo, por no tener otra cosa más interesante que hacer, y como siempre podía reírse a costa de Naruto, no lo pensó dos veces.

-¿A donde vamos Dobe? –pregunto,se veía esplendido como siempre, su cabello azabache con reflejos azules despeinado, _encantador_, su tez blanca, _impecable_, su ojos negros, _profundos_. Tenía un peculiar tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo que era una serpiente enroscada en su brazo, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta azul oscuro con el abanico japonés rojo y blanco que representaba a su familia y unas zapatillas negras.

-Tu no se, pero yo tengo que comprar unas cosas para mi auto. Y Shikamaru me pidió que le comprara más pintura, porque no tenía más. –Su rubio amigo caminaba sin dejar de ver hacia todos lados.

-Hn. –contesto, con su típico y ya muy conocido monosílabo.

-Vamos Teme, ponle algo de alegría a tu vida. –Comentó, cómico y burlón, sus desordenados cabellos dorados bailaban ante cada sacudida de cabeza, sus brillantes ojos color cielo, su tez tostada, traía tatuado el símbolo de su familia en el centro de su espalda y en el brazo derecho llevaba un extraño signo, según el era un secreto su procedencia. Vestía unos jeans claros de mezclilla, zapatillas negras y una camiseta de un fuerte y espeso naranja.

-Cállate Dobe, si no quieres que te ahorque. –Hablo con su acostumbrado todo de voz, frío y casto.

Él rubio pareció entender, y cerró su boca de inmediato. Había temas que eran preferibles no tocar cuando se hablaba con el Uchiha.

-Son quinientos dólares. –Había hablado el vendedor de la tienda, luego de haber estado el tiempo suficiente consiguiendo todo lo necesario, y algunos extras.

-Claro, tenga señor. Dattebayo! –El hombre pareció satisfecho, y pudieron darse a la retirada luego de cargar todas las cosas.

-Vámonos ya Dobe, quiero regresar al taller. –Dijo completamente serio el azabache. Odiaba las aglomeraciones, las detestaba en demasía.

-Claro, solo espera que suba las cosas al auto y nos largamos. –Dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras el azabachado lo esperaba en el interior del vehículo.

Al llegar, se encontraron con sus amigos, todos corredores de autos de la famosa empresa de Hatake Kakashi, _Shippuden_. Todos los presentes en aquella sala, exceptuando por el joven Shikamaru Nara, él es quien controla que todo salga bien, quien organiza y maneja el dinero. Un buen estratega de cabello negro y siempre atados en una curiosa coleta alta, ojos negros, para él todo es muy notoriamente _problemático._ Ellos también eran parte de aquello. Se podían considerar a si mismo, una gran familia. A diferencia de los demás presentes, Naruto también es el mecánico principal, es un tanto torpe, pero hace bien su trabajo a fin de cuentas.

-Ey, vengan a ver las cosas que traje. –Grito nuestro amigo hiperactivo. Mientras bajaba las cajas del auto de su amigo.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué me trajiste? –Río divertido un joven alto de ojos rasgados, cabello castaño e igual de rebelde que su propia personalidad. Tenía unos extraños tatuajes rojos bajo sus ojos, en forma de colmillos. Su nombre era Kiba Inuzuka.

Y así mientras le platicaba a cada uno que fue lo que había traído, el Uchiha se había puesto a mirar desinteresadamente a sus compañeros. Allí también se lo veía a Gaara Sabaku No, él le caía bien, era callado y hablaba solo lo necesario, su cabello eran de un rojo fuerte y llamativo, sus ojos aguamarina derretían a muchas mujeres. Más allá también veía a Neji Hyuuga, a diferencia de los demás, él era arrogante y no temía hablar sobre lo que pensaba. Llevaba el cabello demasiado largo, atado en una coleta baja.

-Ah, Shikamaru. Te conseguí las pinturas que me habías encargado. –La voz del Uzumaki lo sacó del estado de ensimismamiento en el que estaba.

-Gracias. –Comento el susodicho, adorador de las nubes, que aún permanecía sentado en el amplio sofá.

-Oye Naruto, Kakashi-san dijo que está noche habría una carrera. ¿Crees que tu auto estará listo a tiempo? –Pregunto el Sabaku No, con su voz relajada.

-Siendo yo quien lo arregle. ¡Dalo por hecho! –Se carcajeo el de ojos azules mientras se retiraba de un trote hacia la cochera del taller, donde solía pasarse horas trabajando.

-¿Y que hay de ti Sasuke? –La voz a sus espaldas lo obligo a voltearse, hasta dar con los ojos perlados del Hyuuga.

-Hn. No pienso faltar. –Sonrió de medio lado mientras subía las escaleras hasta su cuarto para darse un buen baño.

En las siguientes horas todos prepararon sus autos para la gran carrera. Hacia bastante tiempo que no corrían. En la noche, ya todo estaba preparado. Llegarían allí a las nueve de la noche y se quedarían hasta la madrugada del otro día, disfrutando de lo que más les gusta hacer.

Eran las ocho y media, solo faltaban unos minutos para que partieran en dirección hacia la tan esperada noche. Naruto saltaba por todos lados, gritando lo emocionado que estaba por todo eso.

-¡Aaaaaahh, no puedo esperar mas! Quiero estar ahí en la pista y correr con mi auto. –gritaba el rubio, mientras hacía extraños ruidos de motor.

-Naruto cálmate ya, recuerda que vamos a ir a un lugar público. Intenta no avergonzarnos. -dijo el Inuzuka mientras negaba con la cabeza apoyado en la pared de la entrada de la casa, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

El rubio había suspirado mientras volvía a entrar en la cochera para revisar su auto por octava vez en la noche. Y esta vez se disponía a sacarlo a la calle.

-Hola muchachos. -comento un hombre mayor de cabellos grises, una mascara tapaba parte de su rostro dejando solo a la vista su ojo izquierdo, alto y fornido. Kakashi Hatake había llegado. –Lamento la tardanza, me perdí en el sendero de la vida. –Se disculpo con una divertida sonrisa.

Así partieron para las pistas, cada uno en su respectivo auto. Todo estaba calmado, aún no había mucha gente. Se bajaron, luego de estacionarse en el lugar en donde ellos estarían toda la noche. Ahí se quedarían hasta que alguien los retara a una carrera. Ellos no se rebajaban a pedir retar a otros competidores.

Luego de una hora habían ganado unos 10.000 dólares aproximadamente y no habían hecho ni siquiera 5 carreras, el lugar estaba atestado de ingenuos novatos. Lo que lo hacía aún más divertido.

De un momento para otro tres autos y una moto pasaron frente a ellos, siguiendo de largo unos metros más. Un VMW de color blanco. Un Porche amarillo chillón. Un Jaguar color negro, y una Kawasaki azul con rayos plateados en los costados. Y ellos no caían en el asombro al ver como de estos vehículos bajaban varias chicas.

Seguro que eran una especie de animadoras, o algo por el estilo. Pero comenzaron a dudarlo luego de cierto tiempo. Del Porche habían bajado una chica rubia de largos cabellos atado en una coleta alta y con un rebelde flequillo que tapaba todo su ojo derecho, ojos celestes como el cielo. Traía una minifalda negra, una camiseta sin mangas color violeta y unas botas negras altas con un poco de taco. Y del lado del copiloto bajo una rubia ceniza, que mantenía su cabello atado en cuatro coletas atrás, de ojos aguamarina, jeans grises ajustados, zapatillas negras y una camiseta bordo de manga ¾. Del Jaguar, del lado del piloto había bajado una joven de cabello castaño atado en dos moñitos y ojos chocolate, pescadores de jeans azules, una camiseta de tirantes verde lima y unas zapatillas verdes, del lado del copiloto bajo una señora mayor, su cabello rubio lo llevaba atado en dos colitas bajas en la espalda, de ojos miel, pollera larga y ajustada hasta las rodillas de color gris, una camisa blanca y un saco a conjunto con la parte de abajo y unos tacos de aguja color gris con detalles blancos, y no había que obviar su gran dotada delantera. De la moto se había bajado una chica que vestía unas jeans ajustados blancos, unas zapatillas negras y una camisa azul, al quitarse el casco mostró una larga cabellera morada y unos ojos perlados. Mientras que del VMW blanco, se bajo una joven de cabellos negros y ojos morados, vestía un jeans ajustados tan morados como sus orbes, un simple top blanco que le llegaba al ombligo y unas zapatillas blancas. Mientras que del lado del conductor se bajo una pelirrosa con el cabello suelto, de ojos jade, esta traía una falda roja, un top blanco y calzaba unas botas altas negras. Se juntaron frente a sus autos y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas animadamente.

-Hn. –Nuestro azabachado se quedo mirando a las jóvenes con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Chicas? Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Verdad Kakashi? –Pregunto el Inuzuka mirando incrédulo a su jefe.

-No lo se. No juzgues a un libro por su portada. –Respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

Estos chicos no perdían de vista a las jóvenes que tenían a unos pocos metros. De un momento a otro la amena charla que tenían llego a su fin.

-Basta de palabrería, vinimos a correr y eso haremos Tsunade-sama. –dijo la pelirrosa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño.

-¿Por qué tanto melodrama Frentona? Solo queríamos hablar un poco. –Le contesto la rubia más joven del grupo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Tienen todo el día de mañana para hablar, Cerda. –Respondió mordazmente.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, vinimos a divertirnos chicas. ¡Hora de correr! -Comentó la morocha de ojos morados sonriendo de lado a lado.

-¡Si! –La de moñitos dio un pequeño salto en el lugar para demostrar su felicidad.-

Se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a mirar para todos lados buscando algún buen competidor. Pararon su búsqueda al encontrar un grupo de chicos un tanto alejados, comenzaron a caminar en aquella dirección mientras volvían a su amena charla. Nuestros protagonistas se acercaron por mera curiosidad, al igual que mucha gente de ahí.

-Disculpa. –Llamó la joven de cabellos rosados acercándose a uno de ellos. –Nosotras oímos que ustedes eran muy buenos corredores. Y estábamos buscando una carrera que fuera divertida. –Río suavemente mientras pestañaba simultáneamente. -¿Les complacería correr contra nosotras? –Su delicada sonrisa encajaba por completo con el aspecto de niña buena que daba.

-Seguro preciosa. –Comentó un chico de cabellos naranjas, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. -¿Quieres correr ahora o prefieres divertirte primero? –El muchacho se había acercado peligrosamente a ella y le hablaba con una voz ronca y sensual.

-Ahora. –Sentencio sonriendo. -Pero hagámoslo un poco mas divertido. ¿Qué tal una apuesta? –La sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, con un toque de maldad camuflado.

-Sería perfecto cariño. ¿Qué apuestas? –Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y acerco su rostro hasta el de la joven.

-Ino. –Llamó a su amiga, mientras se separaba algo incomoda de aquel hombre. -¿Cuánto dinero tenemos? –Dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-Déjame ver. –La rubia comenzó a hacer algunos cálculos mentales. -5.000 dólares.

-Okay, entonces serán 10.000 dólares. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. –El que pierda pagara al ganador diez mil dólares. ¿Hecho? –Extendió una mano para sellar el trato, mientras su sonrisa se volvía poco a poco más macabra.

-¿Estas segura bombón? –Pregunto confundido mirando la mano de la joven.

-¿Qué? –Lo miró con una ceja en alto. -¿Te asusta perder? –Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella sínica sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! –El muchacho entrelazo sus manos y la fulminó con los ojos.

-Así me gusta. Serán dos contra dos. Ino tu vienes conmigo. –La susodicha asintió con una linda sonrisa en los labios. -¿y ustedes? -dijo ahora mirando a sus competidores.

-Yuko. –Fue cortante pero todos habían entendido. Un chico de cabello verde se acercó a donde estaban. –Andando.

-Los esperamos en la línea de salida. –Dándoles la espalda, salieron caminando con suma tranquilidad hacia sus autos, mientras mantenían aquella tranquila conversación entre amigas, nuevamente.

-Me encanta cuando los tontos caen redonditos. –Dijo riendo la rubia de coleta alta.

-Es aún más divertidos ver sus rostros cuando pierden. –Acompaño sus risas la rubia ceniza.

-Nadie intenta manosear a mi prima y lo intenta de nuevo. –Sonrió de medio lado la joven de orbes morados, mirando de soslayo a la susodicha.

-Bueno chicas, es hora de ganar dinero. –Tsunade, se acomodó su saco y se busco un lugar cómodo en donde ver la carrera.

Los muchachos habían quedado tan sorprendidos como los que iban a correr con ellas. Eran intrépidas, y eso les había llamado la atención. Sin contar lo atractivas que eran.

-Eso fue raro. –El joven Inuzuka fue el primero en cortar el silencio que había entre ellos.

-Lo sé Kiba, pero algo me dice que está carrera será muy emocionante. –Hatake nunca solía mostrarse emocionado por nada en particular, más que por sus benditos libros eróticos, pero algo en él había cambiado. Algo que no quería mencionar.

Naruto se había metido en su auto, no le gustaba tener que esperar a que vinieran a buscarlos. Si hubiera sido por él ya todos estarían en bancarrota y llorando por los rincones. Estaba ofuscado, luego de haber ganado dos carreras, la adrenalina aún corría por sus venas. Y lentamente fue cayendo rendido al cansancio, sin saber lo que ocurría fuera del vehículo.

Se posicionaron en sus lugares de la salida, encendieron sus motores, y la rubia ceniza que estaba parada entre los cuatro autos agito sus banderas y dio comienzo a la carrera.

Los cuatro autos salieron a toda velocidad, corrían muy parejos. Las chicas parecían tranquilas, lo que desesperaba a sus competidores. En la primera curva ellos lograron tomar la delantera, lo que los tranquilizó un poco, más sin embargo en la siguiente curva, los pasaron. Recuperaron sus puestos y avanzaron, las pasaron utilizando un nitro, pero al usarlo cerca de la tercera cuerva no pudieron a girar a tan alta velocidad y sus autos se apagaron, luego de la cuarta cuerva, ellas usaron simultáneamente sus tanques de nitro. Obteniendo una victoria espectacular. Cuando ellos cruzaron la meta, se los veía muy molestos. Se bajaron y a zancadas se fueron acercando hasta las ganadoras, las cuales tenían una perfecta e imborrable sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto un irritado pelirrojo.

-Fue una carrera. –Dijo la rubia, tomándole el pelo. –¿Y sabes cual es la mejor parte? P-e-r-d-i-e-r-o-n. –Y se hecho a reír abiertamente.

-Ya vámonos de aquí Kigo. –dijo el de cabello verde, Yuko. Ambos pretendían emprender marcha.

-Un momento muchachos. Ustedes apostaron. –Los detuvo la pelirrosa. –Un hombre cumple con su palabra. –Agrego para echarle más leña al fuego.

-¿Y qué si no queremos, Rosadita? –Contraataco el pelirrojo.

-Escúchame una cosa zanahoria. –Dijo un tanto alterada la pelirrosa. –A mi nadie me llama Rosadita y vive para contarlo. –Lo agarrandolo de las solapas de la camisa negra que tenia. –A si que ahora paga los diez mil o no te gustara saber lo que te pasara a ti y a tu amiguito. –Hizo una seña con la cabeza señalando al tal Yuko.

-¿Es una amenaza? –Preguntó incrédulo la "zanahoria".

-Tómalo como quieras. –Dijo mientras lo soltaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bien. –Le hizo entrega del dinero y se largaron.

La morocha estaba contando todo el dinero y sonrió en grande. –Ahora oficialmente tenemos 15.000 dólares. –Anunció felizmente.

-¡Yay! –La rubia saltaba de alegría. –Ahora tenemos 15.000 dólares para ir de compras, Frentona.

-Seguro que si, Cerdita. Yo aún estoy esperando para poder comprar un jacuzzi para la casa. ¿Y tú? –Mantenían una charla las dos ganadoras, mientras volvían a sus autos.

-Yo, sinceramente, quiero más ropa, y unos nuevos asientos para mi auto. Serán de cuero blanco. –Se subió a su auto y condujo hasta estacionarse donde estaban antes, aún que ahora parecían estar peligrosamente más cerca de _Shippuden_.

Los chicos habían oído parte de aquella conversación, y se dirigían nuevamente caminando hasta sus autos. Donde un adormilado Naruto, roncaba. Pero se les había escapado cierto pelinegro.

-Oigan. –Hizo acto de presencia el Uchiha entre el grupo de mujeres. –Veo que esa carrera no les pareció nada buena. ¿Qué tal una carrera? 10.000 dólares al que gané ¿Aceptan? –Había sido directo. Y pues, él también estaba en busca de una buena corrida.

-¿Estas bromeando? –Habían sido las palabras de la rubia que volteo a verlo de inmediato. –Así tendremos 25.000 dólares. ¡Y podré comprarme aún más ropa! –Exclamó contenta.

Sus amigos parecían no haberse percatado de que se había escabullido para hablar con las chicas.

-¿Te parece bien, dos contra dos? –Pregunto la ojijade. El azabachado asintió. –Perfecto. Tú eliges. –Sonrió y se dirigió a su vehículo.

-Allá nos vemos. –Dijo en un tono monótono. Se marchó y en cuando dio con sus amigos les contó lo sucedido.

-Gaara, tu corres conmigo. –A lo que el susodicho sonrió y tiró el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

Estaban en sus posiciones correspondientes. Se dirigieron ciertas miradas conciliadoras antes de subir a los autos. Ahora era la chica de los moñitos era la que estaba en el medio de la calle, preparándose para dar el comienzo de la carrera.

-¡En sus marcas! ¡Listos! ¡Fuera! –Grito y los autos arrancaron, sin más.

Los chicos ya sabían como ellas se manejaban así que no se preocuparon por que fueran chicas y mantuvieron su vista fija en la meta. Sasuke y Sakura iban adelante empatados, mientras que atrás venían Ino y Gaara, también igualados. La pelirrosa amenazo con golpear el auto del azabachado, haciendo que este bajara la velocidad y ella se posicionara delante de él. Intento retomar su puesto pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella le cerraba el paso. Hasta que al Uchiha pudo recuperar su posición, dejando a una sorprendida pelirrosa. Pero igual así no logro pasarla. Por su lado la rubia y el pelirrojo iban igual, ninguno intentaba nada. La carrera siguió su curso, pero de un momento a otro simultáneamente tomaron la delantera en una curva. Estaban en la ultima vuelta, iban los cuatro muy parejos, uno avanzaba, pero el otro también lo hacia quedando nuevamente iguales. Faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la meta y que alguno ganara los preciados diez mil dólares. En un momento crucial Gaara golpea muy levemente la cola del auto de nuestra rubia, por lo que esta perdió el equilibro, y comenzó a desequilibrarse. Todos los espectadores estaban muy atentos a cualquier movimiento por parte de los corredores. El pelinegro imito a su amigo pero la pelirrosa supo mantenerlo, pero la rubia la golpeo por el otro costado, conforme iban avanzando era más difícil con el poco espacio que los rodeaba. Los chicos lograron cruzar la meta primero. Las chicas recuperaron el equilibro de un momento para otro, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaban a un lado del camino, junto a un precipicio al que no se le veía el final, una muerte segura. Y sus autos se balanceaban entre el camino y el barranco. Lentamente desabrocharon sus cinturones, cuidando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que ocasionara una colisión en aquel fondo muy seguramente frondoso. Abrieron las puertas con el mismo cuidado. Ante esté ligero cambio de peso, los autos se movieron. Luego de unos minutos, cuando los vehículos dejaron de balancearse pegaron un salto saliendo de peligro. Y en el preciso instante se cayeron ambos autos. Aun con la respiración agitada, sus pechos subían y bajaban a gran velocidad. Se miraron fijamente y luego dirigieron su vista a la gran multitud que las miraba atónitas. Suspiraron al saberse a salvo. Se levantaron y se quitaron el polvo de sus ropas, y comenzaron a caminar como si nada hasta la meta, donde sus amigas las esperaban. Comenzaron a buscar en el publico a los dueños de un par de ojos negro y otro par aguamarina.

-Felicidades. –Dijo con desprecio la rubia.

La ojijade no hizo comentario alguno, solo se había quedado allí parada, observado a sus casi-homicidas.

-Hn. No pueden culparnos de nada. –El Uchiha sabía que algo se traían entre manos.

-Ah. –Muy sorprendida estaba la rubia.

-¿Así como tampoco podemos culparnos por casi… matarnos? –Pregunto incrédula la Haruno. –¿Acaso no viste como casi nos matan?

-No es culpa nuestra que no sepan mantener el equilibrio de sus propios autos. –Su voz era tan fría como siempre.

La ojijado no caía del asombro. –Te haré un pequeño planteo. Si en una pista ahí cuatro auto y dos se desequilibran… ¿Cómo quieres que mantengamos el equilibrio si no ahí ¡UN MALDITO LUGAR!? –Grito muy fuera de sí.

-Aquí lo único claro… –Comenzó la rubia, captando la atención de todos. –Ustedes pagaran nuestros autos.

-Llamaré a Tsuki-chan. –Se volteo y llamó a la susodicha, desde lo lejos comenzó a acercarse aquella morocha de ojos morados.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? –Su voz era pacifica.

-¿Podrías darnos una aproximación del valor de nuestros autos? –Ino hablaba seria, lo que significaba que la cosa venía seria.

-Mmm… -La chica recién llegada comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales. Se mordía los labios de vez en cuando, y fruncía el entrecejo. –Mmm, unos tres millones de dólares. –Dijo finalmente.

Gaara tuvo que tragar duro para que no se notara su sorpresa. Estuvieron a punto de iniciar una protesta, pero la voz aterciopelada de Sakura los detuvo.

-Pero... –Dijo sonriendo de aquella manera dulce que tenía al llegar. –Si nos dan una buena disculpa, será solo la mitad ¿Qué les parece? –Los miraba con algo de añoranza en sus ojos.

-.. –Gaara estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas, así tendrían menos problemas y podrían pagar la mitad. Pero la testaruda mano del Uchiha se interpuso en su camino.

-Nosotros no pedimos disculpas. –Dijo de la manera más cortante que se pudiera. Las jóvenes lo miraron incrédulas, sin poder creer aún sus palabras.

La pelirrosa apretó los puños, le recordaba demasiado a _él_. El azabachado vio como la ojijade bajaba la mirada y cerraba sus manos con fuerza. Luego de estar en silencio unos tortuosos minutos, ella subió la mirada. Pequeñas y rebeldes lagrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes, pero estos mostraban una frialdad infinita. –Bien. Entonces serán los tres millones, ni un peso menos. Arreglaremos esto mañana. –las lagrimas se habían esfumado de sus ojos, pero la furia incontenible aún era visible. –Dile a tu jefe, que arregle con Tsunade-sama para que nos veamos mañana en algún lugar, así arreglemos este problema de una vez por todas. Y no tenga que volver a ver tu rostro por ahí. –El enojo era palpable en su voz. Miro a sus amigas y comenzó a caminar. –Vámonos.

Se fueron caminando sin mirar atrás, algo dentro del joven azabache se sacudió, ver a esa chica llorar y ver ese odio en eso ojos tan bonitos, dudaba que hubiera sido realmente por la carrera. Kakashi fue a hablar con esa mujer rubia de los pechos exuberantes. Al regresar traía con él una sonrisa extraña, se notaba bajo su mascara, algo tramaba.

-Volvamos al taller. Tengo algo que hablar con ustedes. –Dijo en su acostumbrado tono de voz despreocupado.

Y así fue como se volvieron en mitad de la noche. En la casa, mas específicamente la sala, todos permanecían sentados, a excepción de Kakashi, que caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Neji, pueden retirarse. Pero en cuanto a ustedes. –Dijo fijando su vista en el Uchiha y Sabaku No. –Me van a tener que explicar muchas cosas.

-Kakashi, fue solo un accidente. Si hubiera sido por mi me hubiera disculpado, pero Sasuke me interrumpió cuando estuve apunto de hacerlo. –El Hatake fijo su vista en el pelinegro.

-Bien, entonces el problema es contigo. ¿Por qué no te disculpaste? Nos hubiera costado menos, ahora habrá que pagar tres millones de dólares, por culpa de tu arrogancia. –En su tono se podía palpar la molestia y la pena.

-¡Hn! –pronuncio el chico de ojos negros volteando la cara a un costado.

-Ah, que voy a hacer contigo. –Suspiro sonoramente. –Mañana hablare con Tsunade-sama y arreglaremos un modo de pagó. Vayan a dormir, y piensen en lo que hicieron, casi le quitan la vida a dos preciosas mujeres. –Y allí estaba saliendo su perversión al aire nuevamente.

Gaara consiguió dormirse enseguida, pero el pelinegro aunque lo intentaba no podía, siempre que cerraba los ojos para dormir, aparecía la imagen de aquella chica de cabellos rosados, con aquellos ojos jades tan brillantes como la misma luna, con esa figura tan esbelta, ese andar de diosa, y esas fachas con las que andaba no eran de una chica común, ¿cuando vieron una chica tan bonita y coqueta con tatuajes? Esta chica tenía un tatuaje de una luna y un sol en la parte baja de su espalda. Lo había notado cuando se estaban yendo. Debía admitir que era muy sexy. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido el tatuaje que tenía en el derecho, era el mismo de Naruto. Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en esa chica de la cual solo sabía su nombre. Sakura. Como las otras veinticinco veces removió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y nuevamente no podía dormir. Y como esas cavilaciones se fueron, volvieron, pero esta vez no las quito, se quedo pensando y así concilio el sueño, aceptando la invitación de Morfeo.

* * *

**Bueno, termine de corregir y de re-escribir el primer capítulo de mi vieja historia. Debo de admitir que estaba bastante fea. Demasiados puntos suspensivos, y otras cosas que no me gustan. Pero ahora que la estoy editando, me tomaré el tiempo de corregir todo, y como ahora estoy en vacaciones, subir aún que sea un capítulo por semana, o unos diez días. Me toma bastante tiempo, además de que tengo que seguir escribiendo los capítulos que aún no hice. Espero sepan comprenderme si me atraso un poco. Todos lo hacemos a fin de cuentas.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Cuídense, besos.**

**Shanami Haruno.**


	2. No lo puedo creer

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"****Cuanto más rápido, más divertido."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2- "No lo puedo creer."**

_**Sasuke.**_

Se despertó con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, en cuanto lo noto la borro inmediatamente. Fue a darse un buen baño y como era de esperarse era el primero en despertar, se aseo tranquilos. Bajo a tomar su café matutino, este seria un día muy molesto, puesto que muy seguramente lo 'obligarían' a pedir disculpas a esa chica con la que no dejaba de soñar. No sabría que haría, se debatían entre deja a un lado su orgullo y pedirle disculpas a la pelirrosa o no seguir comportándose como todo un arrogante y no hacerlo. Pero, sin embargo, él tenía que cuidar una figura pública. Ella podía decirles a sus conocidos que Sasuke Uchiha no le pidió disculpas por _casi _matarla. Él no podía permitir eso. Tenía que hacerlo, y lo harían en privado, solo ellos dos. ¿Cuántas cosas podrían pasar en esa situación? En la nueva mente pervertida del joven, pasaron mil y una posibles situaciones, unas acababan mal… y otras no tan mal.

_**Sakura.**_

Estaba en el despacho de Tsunade Senju, su jefa, su compañera, su apoyo, su amiga. La rubia era muchas cosas para la ojijade, ahora la estaba esperando, esperando a que llegara para poder desahogarse, para contarle como se sentía, y es que la verdad es que estaba muy confundida. Se sentía furiosa, colérica, impotente, tonta y con mas del odio necesario hacia aquel pelinegro que le recordaba tanto a su ex, hacía cinco meses ella estaba teniendo una relación estable. Habían sido mejores amigo por cinco largos años y hacía menos de un año habían comenzado a salir. Con el tiempo, él se comportaba extraño. A los cinco meses de esa relación, era su aniversario por cumplir 150 días juntos, ciento cincuenta días de 'amor', y habían decidido celebrarlo con todos sus amigos en una gran fiesta. Pero todo acabo, él, su amor, él que supuestamente la quería, al que le dio todo. Aún no podía borrar las imágenes de aquella espantosa noche.

-Flashback-

_Una pelirrosa con un bonito vestido corto de un color verde pastel caminaba de aquí para allá saludando a todo el mundo, era un día muy especial y portaba una enorme sonrisa. Y era feliz, porque estaba con su amado, con su príncipe azul, él que saco todo lo bueno que ella tenía dentro, y al que ella amaba. Lo miro por un momento, mantenía una conversación con unos amigos suyos. Estaba sereno, con su sonrisa simpática en el rostro, aquella que nunca quitaba, lo perdió de vista de un momento a otro, hasta que una voz desde el escenario llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Viéndolo ahora con un micrófono en mano, sonriendo, no supo con exactitud que paso después, sus palabras aún retumbaban en su cabeza, trasformando un día perfecto en el peor de la historia._

_-Sakura... –La llamo con su voz pausada y casual, ella entonces aún sonreía. –Yo quería decirte algo muy importante. –Suspiró, lo que mantuvo intriga por mucho más tiempo. –Yo… Ash, no se como decir esto. –Se rascaba la nuca frenéticamente. –Sakura, te engañe. –Y entonces, todo su mundo se desmoronó. –La amo. –Esas palabras eran como finas dagas que se incrustaban en tu corazón y la atravesaban. No, era aún peor. –No puedo decir que no te ame. Pero desde que la conocí… Sakura, ella me complementa. Lo siento bebé. –La tranquilidad que lo embargaba era envidiable. La ojijade, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se encogía. Pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos y surcaron sus mejillas. Pero no le apartó la vista de encima. Desde que se bajó del escenario y camino hasta la entrada, perdiéndolo de vista. Decidida se encamino a la puerta, para llevarse la peor de las sorpresas. Fue cuando todo empeoró. Lo vio, y en ese preciso momento su corazón murió. Al otro lado de la calle, lo esperaba una chica de cabello color miel y ojos azules, cintura pequeña y enormes caderas, pechos pequeños y piel bronceada. Sus lágrimas borroneaban la melosa imagen, pero a fin de cuentas pudo ver como él depositaba un dulce beso en esos labios rojos, que no eran los suyos. Hecha una furia entró y cerro de un portazo. Subió a la tarima y tomo el micrófono, su voz sonaba quebrada y llorosa._

_-La fiesta termino. Los acompaño a la puerta. –Mientras se secaba las lagrimas, bajó más seria que nunca. Al abrir la dichosa puerta, aún estaban ahí besándose, frunció el seño. Sonriendo con falsedad a todo aquel que pasaba por ahí, todos le decían lo mismo. Que podía contar con ellos para lo que fuera, que no se preocupara por ese idiota que no la merecía, y más cháchara sentimental. Y antes de irse, miraban con desprecio a su ex novio. Cuando por fin todos se habían ido, comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado a la escalera que la llevaría a su cuarto, a la bella intimidad de su habitación. Pero sus amigas le obstruyeron el paso cuando estaba por subir, impidiendo que llegara a su letargo._

_-Sakura. –dijo Tsuki, su querida prima. Lo único que no le habían arrebatado en la vida. –Nosotras queríamos que supieras que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea, si te quieres desahogar, nosotras te ayudaremos. –La abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole algo de paz._

_-Gracias chicas… Pero solo quiero irme a dormir. –Su voz seguía cortada, se notaba lastimada._

_-Nunca te olvides de que siempre estaremos para ti, Frentona. –Ino se había unido al abrazo grupal. Al igual que Tenten, Hinata y Temari. Aún que no se conocieran demasiado aún, las tres chicas sabían como se sentía y debían mantenerse unidas. Compañeras de trabajo, amigas, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Ya estaba en su cama, tapada y cambiada. Luego de llorar y lamentarse por unos largo tiempo más, termino aceptando la tan esperada invitación al país de los sueños, el único lugar donde todo se hace realidad, y no ocurren desastres que llenan los corazones de odio y tristeza. Esa fecha se había convertido en una cabala para ella. Jamás volvería a ser la misma, ya no era más la chica tierna y dulce de antes, se había esfumado para dar lugar a una chica dura y fría que solo se mostraba como realmente era frente a las personas que sufrieron con ella. Frente a quienes de verdad la amaban._

-End Flashback-

-Sakura. –La llamaban, pero aún no salía del mundo de los recuerdos.

-Sakura. –Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla al tiempo que volvían a llamarla y borraban aquella traicionara lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos. El roce de su piel, la hizo volver a la realidad. Frente a ella pudo ver los orbes color miel de Tsunade.

-Lo siento mucho Maestra. No volverá a ocurrir. –Trago pesado, la fuerte mirada que le enviaba la rubia, la estaba atravesando.

-No puedes mentirme Sakura. ¿Estabas pensando otra vez en él? –La pregunta quedo en el aire, mientras se volvía a sentar del otro lado del gran escritorio que las separaba.

-Son tan parecidos. –Murmuró la chica. –Sobre todo exteriormente. –Suspiro, quitándose de encima todo el peso extra.

-Lo sé cariño. Lo sé. –La mujer tenía los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido. –Pero debes olvidarlo. Debes continuar con tu vida y no dejar que los recuerdos alejen de nosotros a aquella Sakura de antaño. –Había estirado una mano sobre la mesa, para darle un pequeño apretón a la suya mientras le sonreía fraternalmente.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama. Lo… lo intentaré. –No podía obviar que le resultaba algo casi imposible, pero no podía negarles a ellas la felicidad que les causaba verla feliz. Y luego sonrío mostrándose más tranquila ante la rubia. –Charlas con usted siempre me ayuda a seguir adelante. –Se levanto y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba su maestra, que la miraba algo sorprendida. La abrazó mientras otra solitaria lágrima surcaba su rostro acompañado de una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir pero antes de eso, la mano de Tsunade la detuvo, obligándola a voltearse.

-Hoy vendrán a hablar conmigo, si es necesario lo obligare a que se disculpe contigo. –Su voz había sonado de lo más dura, pero Sakura sabía que era todo por ella.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a sonreírle. No le importaba realmente si él se disculpaba o no. Lo hombres eran orgullosos, y por mucho que le gustaría verlo humillándose y pidiendo perdón, no iba a exigirlo. Se retiro del despacho y se dirigió hasta la cocina, aún tenía tiempo para desayunar, era muy temprano, exactamente las nueve. Sonrió cuando encontró en la heladera un bidón de jugo de naranja, tomó un vaso de la alacena, y se sirvió lo último que quedaba del zumo. Oyó como alguien bajaba las escaleras.

-Muy buenos días Frentona. Te ves muy bien hoy. –Dijo luego de ingresar en la habitación, mientras se dirigía al refrigerador. La ojijade llevaba puesto una camisa grande abierta azul con rayas blancas, una musculosa blanca, unos shorts de jean oscuro, y calzaba unos borcegos negros. Mientras que Ino aún llevaba puesta su pijama. Un bonito y sensual camisón de un color amarillo pastel con decoraciones en un tono más brillante. Le llegaba hasta medio muslo, quizás un poco más arriba.

-Gracias. –Aún le quedaba algo de jugo en su vaso, la rubia seguía revolviendo el electrodoméstico en busca de algo que desayunar. Acto después cerró fuertemente la heladera mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, indignada. Dando un suspiro la alcanzo en la barra, y tomo la caja de cartón sorprendiéndose por su alivianes, entonces la sacudió comprobando lo vacía que estaba. Frunció el seño mientras miraba a su amiga pelirrosa. Viendo como esta tomaba del vaso sin discreción alguna. Oyeron como la puerta de la entrada era abierta por Kumiko, pero pasando el hecho por alto se concentró en su mejor amiga. –¿Me compartes un poco? –Sonrió melosamente mientras intentaba arrebatarle el jugo de las manos.

-Por supuesto que no. –La Haruno quito el brazo del alcance de la rubia y se levanto de su asiento. Mientras continuaba bebiendo aquel dulce néctar.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Dije que no. ¿Qué estás sorda C-E-R-D-A? –Lo último lo dijo muy alto. Solo para cabrear a su amiga.

-¡DAME AQUÍ FRENTONA! SOLO QUIERO UN POCO. –La Yamanaka salió corriendo detrás de su compañera de casa.

-OBLIGAME CERDITA. –La reto la ojijade caminando hacia atrás llegando hasta la puerta de la habitación, y saliendo de la misma. Quedando a la vista de Kumiko y los recientes llegados, a los cuales ignoró y se terminó el jugo que quedaba.

El grito de la rubia se escucho desde la cocina y para cuando todos reaccionaron ya se veía una mata de cabellos rubios que corría hacia la pelirrosa. La misma giro sobre sus pies haciendo que la de pijama cayera al suelo quejándose de dolor. La Haruno no había podido reprimir una risa.

-Vamos Cerda, levántate. –Extendió una mano a su amiga que yacía en el piso mientras le sonreía. –Iré a comprar más jugo de naranja. –Se resigno mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Gracias Sakura. ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo! –La rubia festejaba su reciente victoria. –Bien, tu ve a hacer las compras. Yo despertare a las chicas y me cambiare, al parecer ya llegaron nuestros invitados. –Dijo lo ultimo arrastrando las palabras mientras se separaba de su amiga, la cual sorprendida se volteó a ver a quienes se refería.

Susurró algo solo para la Yamanaka, la cual rió por el comentario. –Adiós. –Dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada, pero se detuvo antes de llegar siquiera donde los chicos estaban. –Cerda. –Habló lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.

-¡Ah! Maldita frente de marquesina, deja de llamarme así. –Frunciendo el seño iba subiendo las escaleras mientras refunfuñaba cosas inteligibles. La pelirrosa rió.

-Dile a Hinata que me iré en su moto. –Comentó mientras ahora sí, pasaba junto a los chicos, sin dirigirles la mirada.

-Okay… ¡No te olvides mi jugo! –Grito antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo de arriba.

-Yo que ustedes, me taparía los oídos. –Mencionó antes de cerrar la puerta de salida y perderse de la vista de todos.

-¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? –Pregunto el Inuzuka incrédulo.

-Mm, no sé. –Respondió el Hatake, mirando a sus chicos. Naruto parecía haber tenido una mala noche, ya que prácticamente estaba dormido en el hombro de Gaara, quien respiraba y contaba internamente para no partirle la cara a su amigo.

-¡LEVANTENSE OLGASANAS! –Se escucho salir de los labios de la rubia.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la hizo voltearse sonriente, parada a sus espaldas estaba Hinata, que parecía calmada. Entonces otra puerta fue abierta.

-Ino-chan.. no podrías ser mas sutil a estas horas de la mañana? –Pregunto la Hyuuga mientras se refregaba los ojos, de manera perezosa.

-Ah no. –La chica de los cabellos oscuros acababa de salir de su habitación, y un aura de odio la rodeaba. –¡ESTA VEZ TE MATO! –La rubia trago mientras se tensaba y temblaba ligeramente, sonriendo nerviosa.

-¡No si yo lo hago primero Tsuki! –Hablo con voz rasposa a sus espaldas la otra rubia del grupo, mientras se hacía sonar los nudillos.

-¿Qué les parece un trabajo en equipo? –Tenten hablaba con diversión y una sínica sonrisa en el rostro, con sus manos en las caderas se acercó a las otras dos que pretendían colgar en una pica la cabeza de Yamanaka.

-Me gusta como piensas. –Dijo la única Haruno presente.

-Chicas. –Dijo entrecortada la rubia del pijama amarillo. –Fue idea de Sakura. Ella iba a comprar y yo las despertaba. –Sonreía con nerviosismo mientras intentaba calmar a las tres furias que tenía enfrente.

-Aún así, pudiste haber sido más delicada. –Temari la fulminó con la mirada mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

-Ah… Chicas les aconsejo que se vayan a cambiar antes de bajar. –Hizo un gesto señalando la planta baja y rondando los ojos, se metió en su cuarto a cumplir con sus propias órdenes.

Todas las demás, entendiendo con la indirecta fueron de regreso a sus cuartos. Excepto por la joven Sabaku No, que aprovechó la cercanía a la escalera para asomarse. Sus ojos dieron en seguida con una mata de cabellos colorados y sus ojos se humedecieron de emoción. Sin importarle como iba vestida bajo los escalones a trote y estrechó entre sus brazos a su hermano pequeño.

-¡Gaara-kun! No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven. –Algunas traviesas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos mientras besaba las mejillas de su hermanito.

-Temari, compórtate. –A pesar de querer parecer serio y relajado como siempre, no podía evitar abrazarla. Las circunstancias los había separado, y las circunstancias los volvía a juntar.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando entrar a una tranquila ojijada. Que se sorprendió ante la imagen que tenía en frente. Naruto que se había despertado entre tantos gritos, reparo en la pequeña figura junto a la puerta.

-¿Sakura-chan? –Ante tan enternecedora imagen del reencuentro de aquellos dos hermanos, Sakura se había puesto a pensar en su familia. Volteó la cabeza, para encontrarse allí con esos ojos azul cielo. La sorpresa que se estaba llevando no la dejaba pensar y antes de poder evitarlo ya se encontraba en los brazos del rubio siendo fuertemente apretada. –Oh Sakura-chan. Mira donde vengo a encontrarte.

-Naruto… -Alcanzó a decir, mientras aún quedaba algo de aire en sus pulmones. Ejerciendo algo de fuerza en el pecho de su amigo logró separarse y respirar mejor. –Debes dejar de hacer eso. –Dijo cuando había recuperado por fin el habla.

-Lo siento. –Reía mientras se rascaba la nuca algo apenado.

-Lo único que falta es que ahora tú también quieras matarme. –Sonrió de medio lado fijando su vista en cierto azabache que no le apartaba la vista de encima desde que había vuelto.

-Jamás le haría eso a mi hermanita. –Le regaló una de sus tan simpáticas y alegres sonrisas. Mientras le devolvía el gesto a su amigo, salió del montón de gente que se había formado en la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, a dejar sus compras. –Temari, te recomiendo que vayas a cambiarte. Tienes un par de ojos que no te quitan la vista de encima. –Dijo divertida pasando frente al aburrido Nara. Su hermano, inmediatamente buscó con la mirada fulminando al susodicho. La rubia rió ante el celoso comportamiento de su hermano y subió hasta su cuarto aún muy sonriente.

Kumiko se había retirado para guiar al señor Hatake a su entrevista con la dueña de la casa y los demás jóvenes habían seguido a la pelirrosa. Sentándose todos cómodamente en el amplio comedor que compartía espacios con la cocina. Se oía como por las escaleras venía bajando el resto de mujeres de la casa que mantenían una conversación.

-Al fin mi única familia regresó de los mandados. –Habló Tsuki entrando en la habitación y abrazando a su prima en cuestión. –Algo de seriedad para este lugar infestado de lunáticas.

-¿Otra vez hablaron de eso? –Preguntó la misma mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en la alacena. –Supongo que te incluyes cuando dices "lugar infestado de lunáticas". ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto que no. –Su cara de ofendida le hizo mucha gracia a Naruto, que las observaba callado. –Bueno, quizás estoy un poco desatornillada. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras volteaba la cabeza notablemente sonrojada.

-¿Solo un poco? –Se carcajeó la castaña. –Tú eres la más desatornillada de todas.

-Ja, y mira quien lo dice. –la morocha fulminó con la mirada a su amiga antes de ir a servirse una taza de café.

-Pues la cosa es simple. Hinata es la mas dulce, tímida y callada. –Todas asintieron, incluso la Hyuuga. –Después le sigue Sakura, qué es la mas seria y serena del grupo. Desde hace un tiempo. –Dijo esto ultimo mas bajito para que esta no la escuchara mientras rodaba los ojos. Las que habían escuchado asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza para que continuara. –Luego viene Temari, que es la mas grande de todas, la mas mala y gritona.

-¡Oye! –La susodicha acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Déjame terminar. Como les iba diciendo, luego vengo yo. –Habló mientras se señalaba a si misma la castaña de chonguitos. –Después me sigue Ino. Y por ultimo, y ganándote el lugar de la más loca, vas tú. –Sonrió mientras veía a la morocha con una sonrisa y le arrebataba de las manos el café y murmuraba un simple, gracias.

-Debería estar intentando matarte a ti… -Frunció el seño y busco otra taza. A todo esto los invitados se mantenían al margen.

-Somos amigas, no tienen que estar intentando matarse entre ustedes. –Dijo la ojijade mientras suspiraba.

Todas tenían ya sus desayunos y se dirigían al comedor ocupado por los muchachos. Ino traía puesto unos pantalones de vestir ajustados color rojo y una camiseta dorada a juego con unas sandalias. Tenten vestía unos pantalones parecidos pero en color verde agua, un polerón color crema y unos bonitos borcegos. La Hyuuga tenía puesta una pollera negra y unas medias de vestir casi igual de oscuras, una camiseta morada y unos tacos bajos color naranja. Temari vestía una camiseta holgada color verde oscuro, unos jeans grises ajustados y unas botas negras. Tsuki, siendo la última en entrar traía unos jeans azules a juego con una camisa de jean con tachas y adornos, un par de zapatillas rojas y un pañuelo del mismo color que adornaba su cabeza. _(Si no se hacen la idea, les dejaré los links al final)_

El ruido estremecedor de dos tazas rompiéndose en el suelo, fue lo primero que se pudo escuchar desde que vieron a todos los muchachos allí sentados.

-Iré por Kumiko. –Dijo la Sabaku No, mientras se daba media vuelta e iba en busca de la ama de llaves.

Las pupilas dilatadas y las perfectas "o" que formaban las bocas de Ino y Tsuki eran caras dignas de una foto. Luego del primer asombro, comenzaron los balbuceos incomprensibles.

-¿Cómo…? –Pudo por fin decir una frase coherente luego de unos minutos la rubia.

-Anoche corriste contra los nuevos amigos de nuestro queridísimo Naruto. –Dijo con una sonrisa perfecta en el rostro la pelirrosa para luego tomar un poco del café que ahora se había servido. El rubio a todo esto solo podía sonreír de lado a lado, lleno de energía y felicidad.

-Es Naruto… -Habló ahora la morocha mientras lo señalaba aún llena de sorpresa.

-¿NO? ¿Encerio Tsuki? –Dijo la rubia, claramente tomándole el pelo a su amiga.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? –La susodicha se giró para enfrentar a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Para nada Tsuki querida. –Sonrió con maldad la rubia mientras le hacía frente.

-Chicas, chicas. No tienen que pelearse ahora… –Habló ahora el rubio mientras se paraba para intentar calmar las cosas.

-¡TU NO TE METAS! –Gritaron al unísono y fulminaron con la mirada al joven hiperactivo, quien suspirando se volvió a sentar derrotado.

-Sakura. –La llamó la castaña que se había sentado junto a ella. –Como puedo ver, tienes aún que sea una mínima idea de lo que está pasando. –Hinata asintió con la cabeza, concordando con Tenten. –Explícate, por favor.

-Oh, si no hay problema. –Les mostró una de sus adorables sonrisas antes de comenzar a contar anécdotas. –Mm, primero debería comenzar por explicarles quien es él. –Comentó mientras señalaba a Naruto a su lado. –Somos muy buenos amigos desde que éramos pequeños, los cuatro éramos inseparables. –Rió. –Luego cada uno tomo su camino, y aquí estamos de nuevo, luego de cinco largos años. –Le dio un pequeño abrazo al Uzumaki, quien mientras le sonreía a su amiga pudo notar como su azabachado amigo apretaba los puños y miraba hacia otro lado. Imperceptiblemente, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

-Y ellos son mis nuevos amigos. –Comentó Naruto apoyando ambas manos en u nuca en una posición bastante cómoda.

-Oh, Neji-neesan. No lo había visto antes. –La Hyuuga hablo luego de ver a todos los presentes y dedicarles una tímida sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco la había visto Hinata-sama. –Contestó su primo al tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa.

Sakura, que se había quedando mirando a todos, notó a la perfección como Tenten no podía apartarle la vista de encima al tal Neji. Sonrió de lado pensando en su amiga.

-¿Se conocen? –Preguntó Naruto mirando fijamente a la de ojos perlados, quien por su parte atinó a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

-Si. –Dijo aún con el rostro rojo alzando levemente la mirada. –Neji-neesan es mi primo. -Sakura sabía lo tímida que podía llegar a ser Hinata, pero aquello le llamaba notablemente la atención.

-Mm. –Tenten se movía algo incómoda a su lado. –¿Podrías parar el griterío de esas dos? Ya me está dando jaqueca. –Fruncía levemente el seño y se masajeaba las sienes para calmarse un poco.

Sakura rió mientras se levantaba a detener la pelea de sus amigas. –Ya basta. –Tronó los dedos frente a sus caras sacándolas del enfrascamiento de la riña. –Vayan a desayunar. Tsunade-sama nos mandará a llamar muy pronto. –Las mujeres pasaron junto a Naruto dejándole un pequeño beso de cada lado y un fuerte abrazo, que fue correspondido por el rubio.

-Oye, no es junto. Todos queremos besos y abrazos. –Se burló Kiba que estaba frente a la melosa escena y le sonreía a la Haruno en cuestión.

Kumiko había llegado junto con Temari y se había puesto a limpiar el desorden que habían hecho. Para comentarles también que Tsunade y Kakashi ya habían llegado a un acuerdo y los esperaban a todos en el despacho de la Senju en cuanto terminarán de desayunar. Y así fue como las presentaciones fueron hechas en aquel comedor, mientras las risas y las charlas llenaban el ambiente. Aún que fuera extraño, algo en el interior les decía a todos, que no fue solo cosa del destino que se cruzaran.

* * *

**Bueno, yo estaba más emocionada que muchos esperando ansiosa por poder subir este segundo capítulo editado. El anterior "capítulo dos" ahora fue dividido en dos partes. Así que no se asusten los que ya la leían, no quieté casi nada realmente. Nos vemos en unos cinco días o un poco más. Lo que me aguante.**

**Aquí los vestuarios que dije que dejaría: (Solo quiten los molestos espacios)**

**Hinata: ** images/45724115/tumblr_mer7ykyk7r1rf78x1o1_500_

**Tenten:** images/45724178/c600x472_

**Temari:** images/45724135/tumblr_mer7u5IJfM1rf78x1o1_500_

**Tsuki:** images/45724122/tumblr_mer7vzyydV1rf78x1o1_500_

**Saludos.**

**Shanami Haruno.**


	3. ¿Vivir juntos?

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"****Cuanto más rápido, más divertido."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "¿Vivir junto?"**

Se dirigían al despacho de Tsunade, los había citado a los doce para comentarles el acuerdo al que ella y Hatake habían llegado.

-Buenos días chicas. –Habló una morocha de cabellos cortitos que se estaba por entrar en el despacho, cargaba con un montón de papeles. Se detuvo para esperarlos.

-Buenos días Shizune-san. –Hablaron al unísono las presentes, regalándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Oh, bienvenidos chicos. –Les dedicó una sonrisa, antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras. Se mordió imperceptiblemente los labios y entró en la oficina a trompicones.

-¿Bienvenidos? –La voz de Temari puso la duda en todos los que allí se encontraban. Sin más, llamaron a la puerta para ser atendidos. Entraron luego de que una voz desde el interior les diera el permiso.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama. –Hablaron con respeto.

-¿Tsunade? –La voz de Naruto salió a relucir entre las demás. –Pero si no ha envejecido nada desde la última vez que la vi. –El rubio se había acercado para ver bien de cerca de la mujer detrás del escritorio, la cual lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué insinúas Uzumaki? –Ino se había adelantado un poco y tiraba del brazo de su amigo para alejarlo de aquello.

-Nada Tsunade-shishou, seguramente la ha extrañado. –Tsuki interrumpió la conversación algo nerviosa, mientras se llevaban a Naruto lo más lejos posible.

-Hn. Volviendo al tema, con Kakashi-san hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Y queríamos que estuvieran al tanto de este. –Entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio a la altura de sus ojos mientras Hatake se había adelantado unos pasos para dar a conocer el tan esperado acuerdo. Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que el peliplata comenzara a hablar.

-Desde el día de hoy, la corporación Shippuden, se asociará con la empresa ANBU, por un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que se logre pagar la fianza establecida de tres millones de dólares, que los deudores Sabaku No Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke deben hacia sus nuevas compañeras Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura. Pasarán a vivir bajo el mismo techo hasta que se concluya este contrato. Deberán apegarse a todas las reglas de convivencia de la casa, y obedecer las reglas que imponga su nueva jefa, la señora Senju Tsunade. No solo los deudores en cuestión deben seguir al pie de la letra este contrato, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba y Uzumaki Naruto, deberán cumplir con esté al igual que sus compañeros. Firmas del señor Hatake, firma de la señora Senju y total autorización para ejercer derecho de esté contrato y de los implicados.

-¿Nueva jefa? –Aquel acuerdo había tomado por sorpresa a los muchachos.

-¿Osea qué vamos a vivir juntos? –Pregunto la morocha, enarcando una ceja.

-Si. –Fue la seca y directa respuesta de Tsunade.

-Lo que faltaba. –Hablo la rubia Yamanaka poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Convivir con un par de homicidas. –La siguió su amiga pelirrosa, bufando.

Gaara le dio un ligero e imperceptible codazo al Uchiha, para que lo mirara, y luego pudiera hacerle entender que era el momento perfecto. El pelinegro simplemente asintió con la cabeza. –¿Podríamos hablar en privado, Ino, Sakura?

-Mientras no intenten asesinarnos. –La rubia seguía completamente a la defensiva, bastante ofuscada.

-Eso no va a pasar, puedes quedarte tranquila. –Era la primera frase que el Uchiha decía en el día, se lo notaba bastante molesto.

-Ten cuidado con lo que he haces a mi hermanita Teme. –Naruto no le había quitado la vista de encima, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de los motivos que tenían para irse a hablar en privado, puesto que se había perdido toda la acción de la noche anterior.

-Bien. Vamos a ver que necesitan. –La ojijade puso los ojos en blanco mientras abría las puertas para salir los cuatro. Dirigiéndose a una sala de estar no muy lejos de allí.

-Hn. –Su amigo había notado su interés por la pelirrosa, por algo eran mejores amigos. Pero le molestaba de sobremanera ver como se hacía el celoso y sobre protector con la chica a la que llamaba su hermanita.

-No te preocupes Naruto, se cuidarme sola. –La chica rió suavemente y cerro las puertas.

Ahora sentados en unos cómodos sillones, completamente a solas, se disponían a disculparse.

-Nosotros queríamos disculparnos por lo que paso anoche. No fue algo planeado. No solemos correr así. –Se disculpó el Sabaku No, cortando con el tenso silencio que se acababa de formar. Le dedicó una conciliadora sonrisa a la rubia sentada frente a él.

Luego de meditarlo unos minutos, la de ojos azules le devolvió el gesto. –Disculpas aceptadas Gaara-kun.

-Ya deberíamos volver. –El ojinegro ya se había puesto de pie y pretendía dirigirse nuevamente a la oficina de Tsunade. Una mano lo detuvo en pleno camino, frunciendo el seño se volteó. Jade y negro chocaron.

-No escuche ninguna disculpa de tu parte. –Se cruzó de brazos la pelirrosa, sin apartar la vista de aquellos pozos negros que la ponían un tanto nerviosa, a pesar de no mostrarlo.

-Nosotros nos adelantamos. –Ino tomó la mano del pelirrojo y ambos salieron cerrando las puertas detrás de sí. Dejándolos ahora si, completamente solos. El silencio reinó durante un largo tiempo, la chica se había sentado y cruzado de piernas a la espera de una pronta disculpa. O no se moverían de allí hasta que ella oyera las palabras que quería escuchar de los labios de aquel moreno.

-¿Vas a quedarte callado mirándome más tiempo? –Harta del silencio, la joven lo rompió mordazmente. Rodando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos bajo su busto.

-Hn. –La fulminó con la mirada, ciertamente estaba en lo cierto, aún que él nunca fuera a admitir semejante cosa, _demasiado humillante_. Miro a los alrededores, esperando así poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, y de paso, poder tragarse su orgullo mientras pensaba. Su mirada se posó en su acompañante. Cruzada de piernas en el sofá individual frente a él, sus ojos jade lo escrutaban con algo de molestia, sus labios levemente fruncidos al igual que su entrecejo. No le gustaba ver en ella aquella mueca de ira contenida. Su rostro estaba hecho para las sonrisas, como las que tenía la otra noche, al ganar la carrera. De todos modos, le pareció un gesto muy adorable en ella, ese mohín reprobatorio para su persona. Algo más que agregaría a la lista de _Cosas que jamás diré en voz alta_. Al haberla estado delineado mentalmente, se le había pasado por alto la mirada desentendida que le mandaba. –Lo siento. –Había sido un susurro. Pero él estaba seguro de que ella lo había oído. Porque sonrió malignamente.

-¿Qué? No te oí. –Su tono de burla era molesto. Iba a obligarlo a repetir aquello, o no saldrían jamás de allí. Lo sabía. Pero se negaba internamente a volver a decir aquellas palabras. -¿Y bien? ¿No vas a disculparte? –Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, desafiantes por parte de ambos. Ella había adoptado ahora una pose altanera, sonriendo con satisfacción, como si supiera que inevitablemente iba a repetir lo que había dicho. Luego de unos minutos de silencio y miradas asesinas entre ellos. La pelirrosa se levanto del asiento y se plantó frente a él. Sus brazos en jarra, apoyados a cada lado de su cintura, su altura evidentemente más baja que la suya, puesto que le sacaba una cabeza con facilidad, sus ojos furiosos, pero esperanzados.

-Yo… -No sabía exactamente como comenzar aquello. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo hastiado. Era complicado, y problemático, como solía decir Shikamaru. Las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta y le impedían pronunciar palabra alguna. Era una situación de lo más incómoda. –Fue un accidente. –Masculló cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo inteligente que podría decir sin tener que prescindir de su orgullo. –No acostumbro perder, estaba molesto y concentrado en ganar. –Esquivó su mirada, que ahora lo escudriñaba curiosa con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. No quería seguir agregando cosas, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser tan fácil librarse de eso.

-Continúa. –Pidió divertida y burlona, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Un detalle que no pasó por alto el Uchiha.

-No quería perder. –La fulminó con la mirada, si ella quería podría salir y decir que él no se había disculpado y nadie le preguntaría a él si era cierto o no. Estaba en su territorio. Y se sentía repentinamente como un león enjaulado. Quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas. –Aún que supongo que pude haber perdido algo más importante. –Sonrió arrogante. Mientras le dirigía a la ojijade una mirada altanera y egocéntrica. Los ojos de la chica mostraban sorpresa.

-Pretendes decir que yo… ¿Sería tu trofeo ahora? –La sorpresa había dado paso a la incredulidad, una ceja en alto lo dejaba en claro, además de eso que distinguió en sus ojos. No sabía exactamente que era, no podía descifrarlo.

-No. –Se apresuró a decir frunciendo el seño. ¿Es qué pretendía mal interpretar todo lo que dijera? _Molesta. _Frunció el seño cuando por su mente pasó una secuencia de palabras que podrían hacer que ella lo dejara en paz, pero debería someter su orgullo. Se le iban a escapar, y no podría frenarlo. –Hn. Escucha y hazlo bien porque puede que no vuelva a repetirlo en mi vida. –Ella asintió con la cabeza inexpresiva, para que continuara. –Nunca podría lastimarte. –Masculló finalmente desviando la mirada, bastante indignado. Aún así pudo ver de reojo como ella sonreía altanera y arrogante.

-¿Por qué? –Su voz sonó peligrosamente cerca. Al volver la vista, la vio ligeramente estirada hacia delante, como si así fuera a escuchar mejor su respuesta. Aún no borraba aquella sonrisa. Frunció el seño, tragando imperceptiblemente.

-No valdría la pena. –Bufó enfundando sus manos en los bolsillos y clavando la mirada a algún punto en la nada detrás de ella. Su mirada penetrante comenzaba a incomodarlo. Ella alzó nuevamente una ceja, a la espera de escuchar más que eso. –Sería un desperdicio para el mundo matarte.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Volvió a preguntar divertida, mordiendo nuevamente su labio inferior. Parecía tener una especie de costumbre. A su pregunta solo hizo falta una mirada. La vio de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios. Oh, ella realmente no quería saber que pensaba él acerca de aquello.

-Hn. –Sonrió lleno de arrogancia. Ella parecía repentinamente incomoda por el rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación. Tosiendo ligeramente para aclararse la garganta, se corrió algo molesta unos mechones que le caían en el rostro.

-Estas perdonado. –Había desviado su mirada, mientras se revolvía en el lugar. Y él se supo ganador. - Sería mejor volver. –Se había volteado para dirigirse a la puerta y huir de esa situación, pero ahora él quería divertirse a costa suya. Tomándola de la muñeca la hizo voltearse en un rápido movimiento. Acercándola a su persona, pasando un brazo por su espalda para evitar que intentara separarse.

-Ahora que estoy perdonado no podrías negarme una cita. –El color había asaltado las mejillas de Sakura. Su cuerpo era caliente, lo sentía arder ante el contacto con el suyo. Pero de un momento a otro había adoptado una retadora mirada.

-Fíjate que si puedo. –Sonrió, separándose del contacto quemante y abriendo la puerta a sus espaldas. Antes de perderse por el pasillo, asomó la cabeza para mirarlo. -¿Qué no vienes?

En la sala donde se encontraban los demás, todos parecían estar tranquilos, cada uno enfrascado en sus respectivas charlas. Desde que habían vuelto, Gaara e Ino se habían quedado hablando en un rincón. A pesar de la despreocupada y directa actitud del chico la rubia no evitaba las sonrisas y las risas de vez en cuando.

-¿Dónde están esos dos? –Murmuraba el Uzumaki bastante molesto, haciendo un mohín y bufando desesperado cada minuto.

-Ya tranquilo Naruto. –Tsuki sentada a su lado, compartía unos caramelos masticables con la castaña de chonguitos. Intentando calmarlo en vano.

-Sakura-chan sabe cuidarse de idiotas como tu amigo. –Sentenció riendo Tenten mientras comía otro de los dulces que su amiga le ofrecía. En aquel segundo una apresurada ojijade abría la puerta desesperada. -¿Qué sucede? –Ama fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento ante tan desesperada reacción por parte de Haruno.

-Hoy… -Se detuvo en el marco a recuperar algo de aire por la repentina corrida. –Hoy debíamos estar en Hebi a las once. –Su voz sonaba algo alterada aún. Mientras todos se quedaban viendo como detrás de ella se paraba un despreocupado Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Hebi? –El primero en preguntar había sido Kiba, que al estar más cerca de la puerta se había llevado el susto de su vida. Pero había sido abiertamente ignorado.

-Mierda. –Había mascullado entonces Temari que se había estado mirando tranquilamente las uñas. Mientras Tsunade y Kakashi hablaban. Todo hasta que la pelirrosa había irrumpido en el lugar y acabado con la tranquilidad.

-¿Era hoy? –La voz de Ino demostraba que no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza, ya habían entrado y ahora parados todos frente a la señora Senju se disponían a terminar de saber los últimos términos de aquel trato.

-Lo único que faltaría saber es si alguno de ustedes tiene una queja sobre el contrato. ¿La tienen? –Hatake hablaba relajado. Paseaba su mirada por todos los presentes.

Habían estado aclarando puntos desde hacía dos horas. Aún tenían algo de tiempo para ir a prepararse y salir a las picadas hasta su destino en las afueras de la ciudad. ¿A quien demonios se le ocurría hacer un boliche bailable tan lejos? Mascullando cosas en contra del dueño, las seis jóvenes se habían ido a preparar para aquella noche. El día se les había pasado volando, y habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo. Tratarían todos de llevarse bien por las buenas, evitando los problemas.

Ellos se habían ofrecido a llevarlas esa noche. Como un gesto de agradecimiento porque los habían dejado vivir allí. O eso fue lo que dijo Kakashi.

Ya eran las diez, seis muchachos se encontraban en la sala junto a la entrada, dispersos entre los sillones de la estancia, hacía bastante rato que esperaban a que sus compañeras de casa terminaran por una buena vez de arreglarse o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Naruto y Kiba se tiraban con los almohadones, más de uno iba a parar a la cara de Shikamaru que estaba sentado más cerca, que solo suspiraba y murmuraba algo como "_mi lugar feliz_". Unos tacones bajando por las escaleras los alertaron de que ya estaban por irse. Saliendo al pasillo se encontraron con las chicas vestidas y ya listas para partir.

La primera en bajar era Tenten, que traía puestos unos pantalones de vestir blancos con pequeñas flores verdes, un top blanco que tapaba principalmente su busto y parte de su abdomen y arriba de eso una camisa de tul color verde que le daba un toque más bonito al vestuario, además de unos tacos negros. Hinata que venía bajando junto a ella, llevaba unos pantalones de jean azules oscuro y ajustados, una musculosa blanca con la espalda algo descubierta y al igual que su amiga, unos tacos altos. Tsuki que recién se acercaba a la escalera traía unos jeans claros muy gastados, una camisa celeste asentada en su cintura y unos tacos altos azules. La rubia Sabaku No vestía unas calzas negras, una musculosa holgada color coral y unos zapatos de taco chino negros. En su mano traía una campera de cuero marrón claro. Temari bajaba hablando con Ino quien tenía unos shorts de jean, un top floreado y unos tacones altos, dejando así mucha piel al descubierto. Mientras que su cabello tenía una bonita trenza espigada. Pero aún faltaba que bajara la otra Haruno. Un repentino taconeo hizo a todos volverse para ver como Sakura bajaba las escaleras poniéndose un par de aros en las orejas. Tenía puestos unos shorts negros con medias de vestir oscuras debajo, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, una campera de cuero bordó y unos tacones altos. (**Si no se hacen a la idea, abajo les dejo los links**)

-Soy la última. –Habló notablemente para si misma mientras veía a todos. –Oye, eso es mío. –Acusó con el dedo a la rubia de coletas cuando reconoció que la camiseta que llevaba puesta. La acusada atinó a sonreír mientras le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente.

-Ya vámonos chicas, llegaremos tarde. –Intervino la Hyuuga antes de que siguieran hablando y perdiendo el tiempo. Se podía decir que o salían a las corridas o no llegarían a tiempo.

Todos salieron disparados a sus autos, al menos con tres autos sería suficiente para ir y volver aquella noche. Los viajes fueron amenos, con charlas tranquilas. Hinata había dicho que ella prefería irse en su motocicleta, y así todos partieron para las afueras de la ciudad. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura viajaban en el auto del primero, por petición del mismo. Neji, Gaara, Tenten e Ino iban en el auto del Sabaku No. Mientras que Tsuki, Kiba, Shikamaru y Temari iban en el del Inuzuka.

* * *

**Por asares del destino, los links no se dejan ver por completo. Así que tendré que ser breve en la explicación para que puedan abrirlos (Si ese es el caso) http dos puntos, dos barras. (/) Luego deben poner "data" punto "whicdn", punto com, una barra como las de antes (/), y copiar los links de abajo.**

**Tenten**: images/46259703/original_

**Hinata**: images/46251843/tumblr_mf25dcUvdh1s0v3dvo1_500_

**Tsuk**i: images/46245994/tumblr_mf32gwuVFE1qbwiabo1_1280_

**Temari**: images/46244819/283369_404247862978076_1923571725_n_

**Ino**: images/46243266/tumblr_mf1r93nvjw1rjpuwgo1_500_

**Sakura**: images/46236990/60744_276427532479491_1610943525_n_

**Luego de que el link termine en "_" deberán agregar "large" punto "jpg" :) ****Es simple, así que espero puedan verlos :) O confórmense con imaginarse jaja.**

******Volviendo al tema, esté me ha quedado más corto que los anteriores, pero es que tuve que cortarlo allí. Si no, estaría dando demasiados detalles, y quería dejar algo de suspenso. El capítulo cuatro, que termine de editar hace unos días, titulado "LA CULPA ES DE NARUTO", lo hice un poco más largo, y donde ya se podrá empezar a ver un poco más intenso el SasuSaku. Bueno, ya estoy abriendo demasiado la boca jaja. Espero disfruten de esté capítulo y me regalen un bonito Review. Como probablemente no vuelva a subir un capítulo hasta después de Navidad...**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS, LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y QUE SEAN MUY FELICES CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Shanami Haruno.**


	4. La culpa es de Naruto

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"****Cuanto más rápido, más divertido."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "La culpa es de Naruto"**

El viaje había sido tranquilo, hasta que por fin divisaron no muy lejos un gran estacionamiento. Y a no mucho más atrás, una enorme estancia con parques y decoraciones exteriores. A la distancia se oía la fuerte música y se veía la larga fila que había para ingresar. Luego de haber conseguido un lugar donde aparcar se fueron acercando y el ruido ensordecedor de la estridente música se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. La enorme cola para la entrada parecía interminable, pero las chicas parecían inmutables mientras se dirigían hacía el guardia de la puerta con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

Al verlas acercarse mucha gente que esperaba para ingresar los miraba con cierto recelo. El enorme hombre encargado de cuidar la puerta saludo a las muchachas corriendo la pequeña correa de terciopelo rojo para que pudieran pasar sin emitir palabra alguna. Cerrando el paso a los chicos que las acompañaban mientras fruncía levemente el seño.

-Tranquilo Juugo-kun. –Mencionó Tsuki apoyando una mano en su hombro sin borrar la sonrisa. –Ellos vienen con nosotros. –El jovén de anaranjados cabellos relajo rápidamente su expresión regalándole a los Shippuden una delicada mueca de disculpa, permitiéndoles el paso.

Todo aparentaba no ser más que un simple bar. La pista estaba que reventaba de gente, junto a un pequeño escenario. A unos cuantos metros de la pista, había una enorme barra que estaba repartiendo tragos a todos los que se acercaban. Inclusive a ellos que acababan de llegar, unos mozos les ofrecieron unas copas de lo que fuera que estuvieran sirviendo. La noche se veía animada, Naruto ya sacudía los pies en el lugar y movía los brazos con deseantes ganas de ir a bailar.

-Mm… -Temari murmuraba para si misma, con algo de duda. -¿Ellos nos esperarán aquí? –Habló al fin, dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

-Pues deberían. No creo que los guardias los dejen pasar ahora, por mucho que digamos que vienen con nosotras. –Ya se habían acercado lo suficiente al ruido como para tener que hablar más fuerte para conseguir ser escuchados. Ino había respondido las dudas de su amiga con una ligera sonrisa.

-Entonces apurémonos. No quiero dejar a mi hermanito solo con todas las zorras que rondan por aquí. –Mascullaba la Sabaku No, estrechando los ojos y sondeando el lugar en busca de dichas mujeres ante la mirada de cansancio de su hermano y las divertidas de sus amigos.

Luego de que se separaron no tardaron mucho solos, pues varias mujeres se les acercaron con obvias intenciones. Kiba había salido disparado a la pista de baile tirando de la mano de una bonita rubia de ojos chocolate que se le había insinuado. Gaara susurraba que no quería tener problemas con su hermana y se dirigía tranquilamente a la barra para conseguirse algo de tomar, seguido imperceptiblemente por Nara Shikamaru. El rubio del grupo seguía bailando en el lugar mientras codeaba y golpeaba a su camarada Uchiha. Divertido el chico Hyuuga enfundaba sus manos en los bolsillos y veía como Naruto recibía uno que otro fuerte golpe por parte de Sasuke.

-¡SASUKE-KUN! –Un grito se oyó sobre toda la música haciendo que el recién nombrado quisiera ser tragado por la tierra. O pensándolo, que aquella persona fuera tragada y desapareciera para siempre. Realmente el mundo viviría mejor.

-Karin. –Masculló por lo bajo tensando la mandíbula y cambiando su expresión de total satisfacción por haber estado golpeando al Uzumaki a una de hastió. Sintió como unos brazos se colgaban de su cuello obligándolo a hacer fuerza para mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

-Suéltame. –Arrastraba las palabras con cierta molestia mientras la alejaba bruscamente. Detestaba aquellas acciones de la pelirroja. La detestaba a ella, por sobre todas las cosas.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun. ¡Te extrañe! –Gritaba y gritaba, era lo único que sabía hacer. Y por eso era tan exasperante, además de demasiado melosa para su gusto. -¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías vuelto? –_Tal vez por que nunca me fui. _Pensaba el pelinegro mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la chica frente a él. Corriendo ligeramente la mirada, el chico podía ver como sus amigos aguantaban la risa. Luego se encargaría de esos idiotas, primero debía quitarse de encima a la molesta chica de gafas. -¿Me veo linda Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto con su chillona voz, haciendo que su mirada se centrara en su figura. Llevaba puesto llevaba un corto vestido azul, muy brillante y llamativo, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y unos tacos altos.

-Hn… -Pudo ver como una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en los labios de la pelirroja. –No. –Contesto sin más, mientras le llovían las imágenes de la pelirrosa bajando las escaleras de su casa. Instantáneamente la expresión de Karin se volvió de lo más ofendida.

Esto era completamente ajeno a las jóvenes que esperaban en un pasillo frente a la única puerta que había allí, acompañadas por otros guardias. _Como si fuéramos a hacerle algo. _Había mascullado por lo bajo Tenten en cuando las siguieron y esperaron con ellas. La puerta se abrió lenta pero segura, dejándoles el paso. Una vez adentro, la imagen era bastante divertida. Un joven de cabellos celestes y ojos violáceos las miraba desde el otro lado de un gran escritorio, mientras acariciaba la espalda de una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, que estaba sentada en su regazo.

-Vaya, vaya Hozuki, tu si que no pierdes el tiempo. –Tenten lo miraba entre divertida y penosa. Hinata se había puesto bastante colorada al ver el escaso vestuario de la chica que acompañaba a Suigetsu.

-Siempre estoy bien acompañado cariño. –Sonrió divertido, mostrando una fila de blancos y afilados dientes. Hizo suavemente a un lado a la chica, y se estiro hacia delante. –Supongo que han venido a cumplir con el trato. –Entrelazo sus manos tras la cabeza mientras volvía a recostarse hacía atrás.

-Solo, si tu cumples con tu parte. –Sakura sonreía con arrogancia mientras ponía una mano en el escritorio y lo miraba altivamente. Lo que pareció disgustar a la morena que ahora estaba tras el asiento del peliceleste. Ante esta acción, que demostraba un obvio desafió, Hozuki puso sobre la mesa un maletín negro. Girándolo sobre el mismo para que todas pudieran ver que él, si cumplía con sus tratos.

Naruto parecía muy impaciente ante la larga espera. Había dejado de bailar, y estrujaba sus manos con creciente nerviosismo.

-Lárgate. –Se escuchaba como Sasuke seguía intentando quitarse de encima con crueles palabras a la pelirroja, aparentemente sin muchos logros. Cuando por fin había logrado su cometido se acerco mascullando por lo bajo algunos insultos dirigidos a la chica que acababa de irse bastante aireada. –Hn. ¿Qué te pasa Dobe? –Pregunto el pelinegro al ver el repentino cambio de humor de su hiperactivo amigo.

-Ya se están tardando mucho dattebayo. –No hablaba muy fuerte, parecía muy concentrado en sondear rápidamente la zona en busca de las cabelleras de sus amigas.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos en el lugar, hasta que se alzaron fuertemente las quejas. La música se había acabado. El Uchiha sentía como le zumbaban los oídos ante tal estridente cambio. El molesto ruido de un micrófono acercándose a un parlante detuvo todos los gritos, haciendo que todos se llevaran las manos a los oídos para protegerse.

-Gracias por guardar silencio. –El escenario junto a la pista se había iluminado tenuemente, dejando ver como ahora era Sakura la que tomaba el micrófono y lo acercaba a sus labios para que su voz se oyera mejor.

-Vuelve a poner la música. –Una voz rompió el sepulcral silencio que había llenado el ambiente. Luego varias más se le unieron en protesta. Algunos silbaban y otros abucheaban.

-¡SILENCIO! –Ahora era la rubia de las cuatro coletas la que había tomado otro micrófono y fulminaba con la mirada a algunas personas del público. Para luego sonreír tenuemente.

-Cómo estaba por decirles… -Ahora era Sakura quien volvía a tomar el mando, sonriendo. –Nosotras hicimos una apuesta con el dueño del bar. –Eso parecía haber puesto algo de interés al asunto, nadie interrumpía, y hasta parecían estar al pendiente de lo siguiente que diría la pelirrosa. –Si conseguíamos llenar el lugar está noche, el nos pagaría una gran suma de dinero. –Río suavemente al micrófono, y más silbidos se hicieron escuchar. –Así que prepárense para está gran noche que les prometemos. –Le guiño un ojo a la gente y volvió unos pasos para atrás. La guitarra comenzó a sonar acompañada de la batería. Varias luces de colores comenzaron a bailar sobre el escenario, llenándolo todo. Se veía como Tsuki y Tenten sacudían el cabello al ritmo de la música mientras aplaudían divertidas, ambas frente a un micrófono propio. Hinata a su lado, golpeaba ligeramente sus manos contra sus piernas al movido ritmo que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Ino fue la primera en volverse hacía adelante moviendo las caderas como si fuera a ponerse a bailar.

**- Do you wanna touch me. –**

-We've been here too long tryin' to get along, pretending that you're, oh, so shy. –Su voz era fuerte y había llenado todo el lugar en cuestión de segundos.

-I'm a natural man doin' all I can. My temperature is runnin' high. -Sakura se le pasó un brazo por los hombros al tiempo que cantaba la parte que le correspondía. Haciendo los mismos sensuales movimientos que su amiga.

-Friday night no one in sight and we got so much to share. –Temari que no se quedaba atrás se había acercado sacudiendo el pelo que ahora llevaba suelto, dándole un toque rebelde.

-Talkin's fine if you got the time, I ain't got the time to spare. Yeah. –Ahora las tres cantaban al unísono acompañando con ligeros aplausos que fueron acompañados por los inesperados gritos y aplausos del público.

Tenten, Tsuki y Hinata habían comenzado a cantar siendo parte del coro, mientras hacían ligeros movimientos sensuales y casuales.

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? Yeah

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

-Every growin' boy needs a little joy, all you do is sit and stare. Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please, run your fingers through' my hair. –Sakura daba pequeños saltos en el lugar mientras cantaba y sonreía a todos. Se veía feliz, contenta e imperturbable.

-My my my whiskey and rye. Don't it make you feel so fine? Right or wrong, don't it turn you on? Can't you see we're wastin' time? Yeah. –Ino volvía a cantar, riendo mientras tomaba la mano de un joven de cabellos castaños cortos que se había acercado hasta la tarima.

El coro volvía a hacer presencia mientras las tres chicas bailaban despreocupadas entre ellas, riendo y moviéndose con ritmo.

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
There, there, there  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

-Every growing boy needs a little joy (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Beggin' on my knees, baby, if you please (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Every growing boy needs a little toy (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) –Temari se había acercado al micrófono frente a ella y sin dejar aquella loca y rebelde imagen se dirigía de un extremo del escenario al otro dando pequeños saltos.

-I'm a natural man doin' all I can. (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Every Friday night I got to get my share (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) I'm waiting so long, yeah. –Las tres se habían reunido en el centro mientras cantaban al unísono y hacían una pequeña reverencia al terminar soltando unas cuantas risas divertidas.

Las luces se habían atenuado pero se podía ver claramente algunos movimientos a lo lejos. En la barra, más exactamente donde se encontraban los conocidos de las ahora cantantes, la sorpresa parecía surcar los rostros de la mayoría. Exceptuando por el rubio Uzumaki que parecía no querer parar de gritar. Aquello era como un juego, todos estaban dispuestos a pasarla bien. Kiba seguía perdido entre la multitud de gente. Gaara miraba a todos con recelo, esperando que nadie en el bar estuviera intentando nada con su hermana, a la cual había perdido de vista cuando las luces volvieron a atenuarse, sin dejar de recordar como se había hipnotizado al ver a cierta rubia de ojos celestes acercarse al borde del escenario para comenzar a cantar. Sasuke y Neji se habían sentado en la barra mirando hacia la tarima donde antes se estaba presenciando el espectáculo, y bebían tranquilamente junto a Shikamaru que miraba todo con cara de sueño. Lentamente las luces volvían a tener su intensidad y ahora era la morocha del grupo la que estaba parada frente al expectante público. La música había comenzado a sonar mientras ella sacudía divertida las caderas, agarrada del micrófono frente a ella con fuerzas.

**- Raise your glass. –**

-Right right, turn off the lights, we're gonna lose our minds tonight, what's the dealio? –Su voz era dulce, con menos nerviosismo había quitado de su base el micrófono y sacudiendo el cabello continuó cantando. -I love when it's all too much, 5am turn the radio up. Where's the rock and roll? –Bailaba ligeramente mientras mostraba su brillante sonrisa. -Party Crasher, Penny Snatcher, call me up if you want gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancey. Why so serious? –Tsuki se paseaba por el escenario, con sumo cuidado, los aplausos le daban más ganas de seguir cantando mientras apuntaba al público con una sonrisa, y todos veían la copa que llevaba en la mano. -So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways. All my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks. –Volvía a bailar mientras daba un giro sobre sus pies y un ligero salto en el lugar. -Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass. –Su copa volvía a estar en alto mientras ella se mordía imperseptiblemente el labio y se dirigía al fondo en busca de sus amigas. Las seis juntas volvían hacía el frente, con unos baldes en sus manos. Y mientras la morocha seguía cantando todas habían vaciado los botes lanzando el contenido al público, que resultaron ser muchos papeles de llamativos colores que brillaron ante el toque de las luces.

-Slam slam, oh hot damn. What part of party don't you understand, wish you'd just freak out (freak out already) Can't stop, coming in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot. It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now). –Tenten había tomado un micrófono y se había lanzado a cantar con su amiga, abrazándose por la cintura una a la otra.

-Party Crasher, Penny Snatcher, call me up if you want gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancey. Why so serious? –Hinata parecía haber perdido todo tipo de vergüenza, mientras cantaba y movía levemente la cabeza riendo. Neji a lo lejos no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, jamás había visto a su prima actuando así en público. Inevitablemente se vio a si mismo sonriendo, al final la verdadera Hinata salía a la luz.

-So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks. Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass. Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass. –Tsuki seguía cantando abrazada a Tenten, mientras Sakura, Ino y Temari hacían coro a su voz.

-Oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks. –Todos rieron al ver la expresión de lamento en la cara de Tenten mostrando como su copa estaba vacía, mientras cantaba aquella frase.

-So if you're too school for cool, and you're treated like a fool, you can choose to let it go. We can always, we can always, party on our own. –Las seis habían alzado sus copas como si de un brindis se tratará, haciendo chocarlas entre si para luego beber su contenido.

-¡SO RAISE YOURS! –El público había gritado emocionado, mientras las chicas dejaban a un lado las copas para seguir con lo suyo. Tsuki volvía a estar frente a todos con aquella imborrable sonrisa en los labios, se acercó al micrófono y continuó cantando.

-So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways. All my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks. –Sacudía el cabello como loca, riendo. -So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways. All my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks. –Golpeaba el suelo con los pies al ritmo mientras se mordía divertida el labio y aplaudía. -Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass. Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass... –El público euforico bailaba y gritaba _for me_. -Just come on and come on and raise your glass.

Las luces volvían a apagarse y la música de relleno volvía a hacer presencia. Desde aquel lugar en la barra, del que ya se habían hecho dueños, y nada ni nadie los sacaría de allí, vieron como desde la pista de baile se les acercaba corriendo una mata de cabellos rebeldes. Kiba llego hasta ellos con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu acompañante? –Preguntó entre divertido y burlón el Hyuuga mientras bebía de su copa.

-Al diablo con ella… -El Inuzuka pedía una copa para él al tiempo que se volvía hacia sus amigos. -¿Han visto eso? –Refiriéndose a la presentación que acababa de hacer la Haruno. –¡Estuvo genial! –Le dio un trago a su bebida y se sentó relajado en un banquillo.

-Seguramente la chica con la que estabas te vació su copa en la cabeza cuando vio que le prestabas más atención a Tsuki que a ella. –Shikamaru lo miraba serio y con cara de cansancio, había notado como el recién llegado tenía la camiseta empapada. –Que problemático. –Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba un sorbo a su copa.

-¿Qué tu qué? –Naruto parecía haber salido de su ensoñación al notar lo dicho por Nara. Y fulminaba con la mirada al chico sentado junto a él. -¡CIUDADO CON ELLA INUZUKA! –Lo apuntaba con el dedo, y si las miradas matarán, aquel joven ya estaría varios metros enterrado bajo tierra.

-Tsk. Deja de gritar Dobe. –Se quejaba Sasuke mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. Ya era realmente molesto tener que estar sentado junto a él, no quería sumarle sus gritos.

-¿Uh? –El rubio se había volteado a verle. –Y tú no te hagas el tonto. Ya he visto como miras a Sakura-chan. –El Uzumaki había cambiado el curso de su dedo acusador y había apuntado al Uchiha. Mientras lo picaba, una pequeña mota azul oscuro se había acercado a ellos.

-Mm, Naruto-kun. –Hinata estaba frente a ellos, bastante sonrojada, acompañando sus palabras con una tímida sonrisa. –Acompáñame. Sakura-chan quiere pedirte que subas a cantar con ella. –Las dulces palabras había salido provocando cierto recelo en Sasuke. Mientras el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja y se levantaba del asiento alejándose con la Hyuuga.

Luego de unos escasos minutos las luces de colores volvieron y allí estaba nuevamente la pelirrosa, acompañada de su fiel amigo, cada uno con un micrófono.

-Ahora cantaremos una canción en compañía de mi mejor amigo. –La ojijade se había acercado al susodicho y le había dado un pequeño abrazo.

-¡Qué suene, dattebayo! –Había gritado antes de que la música comenzara a sonar. Sakura se movía por la tarima dando pequeñas vueltas mientras bailaba.

**- Love Shack. –**

-If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says... –Naruto tenía una voz estridente, pero para sorpresa de sus amigos no había desafinado. Su radiante sonrisa estaba presente en todo momento mientras aplaudía. -15 miles to the...

-¡LOVE SHACK! –Sakura había tomado su turno con un pequeño grito, mientras seguía bailando acercándose al centro de la tarima. -Love shack yeah, yeah. I'm headin' down the atlanta highway. –Una vez estuvo junto a su amigo, esté la tomo de la mano y le dio una pequeña vuelta que causo una contagiosa risa en la chica. -Lookin' for the love getaway, heading for the love getaway, love getaway.

-I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down to the love shack. –Naruto había tomado de la mano también a Ino que no estaba muy lejos e hizo lo mismo que hacía unos segundos había hecho con la pelirrosa. La rubia lo abrazó mientras él seguía cantando. -I got me a chrysler, it seats about 20. So hurry up and bring your jukebox money.

-The love shack is a little old place where we can get together. Love shack baby, love shack baby. –Sakura había arrancado a Ino de los brazos de Naruto de un fuerte tirón y ahora ambas coreaban _Love shack baby_.

-Sign says.. ¡WOO! Stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the love shack! –Ino había tomado la voz en el micrófono mientras chocaba las manos con su rubio amigo. -Well it's set way back in the middle of a field.

-Just a funky old shack and i gotta get back. –Naruto había guiñado un ojo al público emocionado bajo sus pies. Algunos afeminados gritos se oyeron antes este simple gesto, a lo que sus amigas rieron.

-Glitter on the Mattress. –Sakura daba pequeños saltos en el lugar mientras cantaba, tratando de no agitarse demasiado.

-Glitter on the highway. –Ino a su lado paso un brazo por sus hombros y lanzó un beso al público mientras sonreía.

-Glitter on the front porch. –La pelirrosa acababa de darle un golpe con la cadera a su compañera alejándola un poco.

-Glitter on the hallway. –La rubia se acercaba nuevamente bailando y estirando su mano como si estuviera llamando a su amiga.

-The love shack is a little old place where we can get together. –Cantaban juntas al unísono entrelazando sus manos libres.

-Love shack baby! love shack, that's where it's at! –Tenten y Temari se habían acercado, la castaña había tomado el brazo de Haruno, mientras que la rubia iba por el otro lado junto a Yamanaka.

-Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing, cause it's hot as an oven. –Naruto se había colocado en medio, donde estaban únidas las manos de Ino y Sakura, quienes lo abrazaron levemente mientras continuaba cantando. -The whole shack shimmies! the whole shack shimmies when everybody's movin' around and around and around! –Con su mano libre hacía círculos imaginarios en el aire mientras asentía con la cabeza sacudiendo salvajemente sus dorados cabellos.

-Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby! –Tsuki y Hinata hacían de coro mientras se unían caminando a aquella extraña cadena humana que habían formado sus amigos.

-Folks linin' up outside just to get down. –Uzumaki seguía cantando al mismo tiempo que veía como sus amigos se habían acercado a la tarima donde él estaba, Kiba aplaudía con entusiasmo al igual que los demás que aún no salían de su asombro.

-Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby. –A las voces del coro, se les habían sumado las de varias personas del público que cantaban con fuerza.

-Funky little shack! Funky little shack! –La música envolvía todo el lugar, además de la enorme cantidad de personas que habían llenado todo, había gente bailando incluso fuera de la pista de baila que estaba por reventar de gente que se apiñaba para no perderse el espectáculo.

-Hop in my chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail! –Tsuki cantaba mientras daba pequeñas vueltas en el lugar, tal y como habían estado haciendo todo el tiempo pero se detuvo en cuando vio frente a ella los ojos de Inuzuka, que no se apartaban ni un segundo de los de ella. Sonriendo siguió cantando sin apartar su mirada de la del chico. -I got me a car, it seats about 20. So hurry up and bring your jukebox money.

La música había reinado por unos minutos mientras las luces se volvían locas en el aire e iluminaban todo a su paso.

-Bang bang bang on the door baby! –Todos saltaron sobre la tarima haciendo que sonaran como fuertes golpes. -Knock a little louder sugar!

-Bang bang bang on the door baby! –La acción se repitió otra vez, al tiempo que cantaban _bang, Bang, Bang._ -I can't hear you! –Tenten señalaba al público emocionada al tiempo que volvían a saltar. -Bang bang! on the door baby! Bang bang! on the door! Bang bang! on the door baby! Bang bang! on the door! –Toda la gente parecía enloquecida, saltando al igual que ellos y cantando con fuerzas.

-Your what? –Temari había dado un paso al frente al tiempo en que Sakura salía junto a ella y continuaba la oración con un fuerte grito.

-Tin roof… RUSTED! –Se habían dispersado por el escenario y al tiempo en que los siete juntos cantaban.

-Love shack, baby love shack! Love shack, baby love shack! Love shack, baby love shack! Love shack, baby love shack! Love baby, that's where it's at. Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack. –Ino había soltado un grito de alegría al tiempo en que todos terminaban de cantar al unísono. Había sido divertido, y la mejor parte es que lo habían hecho juntos. Sus ojos encontraron entre el público unos color aguamarina, riendo entonces le guiño un ojo al tiempo que lanzaba un beso a la gente.

Todo era un mundo de aplausos y gritos, gritos que pedían otra canción, silbidos y más. Las luces y la música habían vuelto a su curso anterior antes de haber sido interrumpidos por su llegada. Luego de unos minutos consiguieron dar con sus amigos, que los esperaban en aquel mismo lugar en la barra donde habían estado antes. La noche seguía su curso mientras ahora ellos disfrutaban de unos cuantos tragos, Sakura se había retirado diciendo que iría al baño.

-¿Qué tal si regresamos? –No habían estado tomando mucho, manejar no sería un problema para unos profesionales como ellos. Kiba lo había propuesto, al tiempo que buscaba las llaves de su auto entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo cuando le siguieron.

-¿Y qué hay de Sakura? –Sasuke se había detenido al momento de notar que aún faltaba una cabeza en el grupo, una de rosados cabellos. Hinata se acercó a él entonces.

-Si quieres esperarla pueden volver en mi moto. –Le hizo entrega de sus llaves. Y sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada se volvió hacia el grupo que se marchaba. Naruto, sin apartarle la mirada de encima, había llevado dos de sus dedos a la altura de sus ojos y luego lo había señalado con los mismos, dejando en claro _te estoy mirando. _El Uchiha rodó los ojos al tiempo que se volvía a sentar donde estaban antes para esperar a la chica.

-¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? –Pregunto Yamanaka mientras se alejaban de allí. Tsuki se estaba subiendo al auto junto con ella cuando se disponía a responderle.

-Por supuesto. Y si no sale bien, podemos culpar a Naruto. –La de ojos jade sonrió con algo de diversión mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

-Tienes razón, fue su idea después de todo. –La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo en que Kiba y Gaara se subían en los asientos de adelante y arrancaban el auto para alejarse de allí.

El tiempo pasaba con Uchiha y aún no aparecía, luego de unos quince minutos, harto de esperar salió a buscarla. Estaba girando en una curva al tiempo que chocaba con ella ligeramente, sosteniéndola de la cintura al instante para que no cayera. Había levantado confundida la mirada. Error. La cara de Sasuke había pasado desde la sorpresa hasta la ira al ver el estado en el que estaba la chica. Tenía un pequeño moretón bajo el ojo izquierdo, su labio inferior se había cortado un poco haciendo que sangrara hasta su barbilla.

-¿Qué te paso? –Interrogó frunciendo el seño. La chica se había liberado del agarre de la cintura e intentaba seguir de largo hasta aquel lugar en la barra, pero él la había tomado de la muñeca y no tenía pensado soltarla hasta no saber con exactitud que le había pasado.

-Ja. Deberías ir a ver como quedo la otra. –La chica sonrió con arrogancia haciendo que el flojo de sangre corriera más veloz. Luego de dejar salir un quejido, se tocó la herida frunciendo el seño al ver el espeso líquido rojo en sus dedos. –Ya lo había dicho, se cuidarme sola.

Él sonrió con la misma arrogancia y hasta con algo de altanería al notar que a esa mujer frente a él, no le importaba haberse estropeado un poco la imagen, con tal de saber que la otra había quedado en peores condiciones.

-Hn. –En un rápido movimiento la tomo del mentón, mientras que con hábiles dedos borraba el rastro de sangre que corría por su barbilla. Sus ojos se encontraron, fundiéndose en uno.

Sin apartar la mirada, Sakura había hablado, pero Sasuke solo había visto sus labios moverse. Excusándose con el ruido, frunciendo ligeramente el seño se acercó para que ella pudiera volver a hablar, aún que ambos sabían el verdadero motivo por el cual no la había escuchado.

-¿Dónde están los otros? –La ojijade había lanzado una lánguida mirada hasta la barra, notando que ya no estaban allí sus amigos.

-Hn. –No se había separado ni un centímetro, podía sentir la respiración de la chica en su oído al hablarle. –Se marcharon ya. –Al escuchar esas palabras la pelirrosa se alejo un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara en busca de algún signo que lo delatara como una broma.

-¿Y cómo vamos a volvernos nosotros? –So voz se notaba algo tomada por haber estado gritando y cantando, sumándole el hecho de que habían estado tomando un poco. Estaba bastante ronca, lo que la hacía parecer más sexy a ojos del pelinegro. Como respuesta simplemente había sacado de su bolsillo las llaves que la chica Hyuuga le había dado. Vio atento como suspiraba con mayor tranquilidad.

Se había dirigido hacia el exterior, y buscaban con la mirada la moto azul de su amiga. Luego de una larga e intensa búsqueda, habían dado con el vehículo de dos ruedas. El Uchiha miraba divertido la expresión que había hecho Sakura al momento de caer en cuenta las únicas dos maneras en las que podrían viajar. Denotando que no le agradaban ninguna de las dos. Levemente sonrojada ante su intensa mirada giro la cabeza para un lado. Excusándose con un _Tu tienes las llaves_, dando a entender que prefería ir abrazada a él, antes de dejar que él disfrutara yendo detrás.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el Uchiha se dispuso a subirse. Cuando aún era adolescente le gustaba andar en motocicletas, se habían convertido en su pequeño hobbie privado. La pelirrosa esperaba a un lado mientras tomaba los dos cascos que acababa de encontrar en un bolso que colgaba junto al asiento. _Más vale que Hinata los lleve allí todo el tiempo, o realmente se las verá conmigo. _Subía al momento en que pensaba claramente irritada y le pasaba uno de los cascos al pelinegro frente a ella.

-Agárrate fuerte. –La voz de Sasuke fue lo último que la ojijade pudo escuchar con claridad antes de arrancar y perderse por las calles de la ciudad de regreso a casa. No iban muy rápido, pero de todos modos, la chica sentía como todo dentro de ella se revolvía ligeramente, podría haber sido por el alcohol, o por el fuerte golpe que había recibido. Decidió que sería una mejor idea si se sujetaba del chico antes de que todo lo que había comido saliera disparado al exterior. El fuerte aroma que desprendía la camisa que traía puesta Uchiha logró inundar por completo sus pulmones, muy a pesar de que tuviera el casco puesto. Mientras que el dueño de aquel perfume sentía como las delicadas manos de Haruno se abrazaban con fuerza a su pecho, casi estrujándolo. Sintió también como ella apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda y la descansaba allí. Al viaje se hizo demasiado corto para el gusto del pelinegro, hubiera preferido poder pasar más tiempo de aquella manera. Ya encontraría la manera.

Entraron en silencio, probablemente ya todos estarían durmiendo. Luego de dejar las llaves y los cascos sobre la mesa junto a la puerta, Sakura suspiró dispuesta a dirigirse a la intimidad de su habitación como hacía todas las noches. Luego de murmuran un suave buenas noches sin mirar atrás camino hasta las escaleras. Aún que antes de llegar siquiera al primer escalón la mano de Sasuke tiro de su muñeca, arrastrándola por el pasillo continuo.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué… -Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando él se volteo deteniendo el flujo de sus palabras, al poner su mano sobre su boca y llevarse un dedo a los labios para que ella guardara silencio.

-¿Es qué quieres que todos se despierten y te vean así? –Susurro mientras señalaba la herida que tenía en el rostro y el moretón bajo su ojo. Luego de que negara ligeramente con la cabeza retomaron su camino por el pasillo.

Caminaron unos metros más hasta que el pelinegro se detuvo en una puerta. _¿El baño?_ Por los pensamientos de la pelirrosa pasaron mil y un cosas que el chico podría querer en ese lugar. Intentando liberarse del agarre, cosa que fue inútil, ya que de un tirón ya estaban dentro con las luces prendidas.

-Hn. –Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y claramente abochornada por la situación que estaba pasando en aquel momento. -¿Dónde está el algodón? –Pregunto él para sorpresa de su acompañante. Qué lo miro por unos segundos sin comprender. –Tienes que curarte eso. –Murmuró señalando su labio partido.

-Oh… -Ahora más colorada que antes por el hecho de haber estado imaginando tonterías que no iban a suceder, se volteo para buscar entre los estantes algún bollito de algodón y un poco de alcohol. Cuando por fin dio con los utensilios estaba a punto de comenzar con la labor de curarse hasta que el chico le quito las cosas de las manos y la obligo a sentarse en un pequeño banquillo donde solían usar para apoyar toallas. Y mientras él comenzó con el trabajo de limpiar su herida. Lo hacía con cuidado, y se veía tan concentrado.

-Entonces ahora vas a decirme como terminaste así. –Había sonado como una orden, porque esperaba que así se escuchara, luego de un largo rato en silencio, en lo que intentaba contenerse para no besarla. Debía distraerse con algo, quizá una charla no sería mala idea.

-Viejos rencores. –Murmuró sonriendo de medio lado, lo que provocó que su corte se tensara y le doliera aún más si era posible. –Nada importante. –Volvió a comentar. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. -¿Y por qué te quedaste a esperarme? –Pregunto para cambiar el curso de la conversación.

-Hn. Todos estaban por irse, como si nadie hubiera notado que no estabas. –Su voz sonaba relajada. Se había arremangado la camisa, para poder trabajar con más comodidad. –Cuando pregunte por ti, solo me dieron las llaves y prácticamente me obligaron a quedarme. –Se mofó Uchiha de la actitud de sus amigos hacía una hora. La repentina mueca de molestia que se produjo en el rostro de Sakura despertó la curiosidad en él. Alzo una ceja, al tiempo que ella le quitaba el humedecido algodón de las manos y se paraba para acercarse al espejo.

-No tienes que quedarte si no quieres. –Masculló mientras se alejaba de él. –No te pedí que me ayudaras. –Había empezado a seguir con eso de curarse, aún que ya casi no le sangraba el labio y le dolía menos. Aún con el seño fruncido intentaba no prestarle atención, no podía creer que había pensando que él lo hacía solo para ayudarla. No. Él lo estaba haciendo como una obligación, y eso le molestaba más.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? –La tomo de las muñecas al tiempo que la volteaba para que lo viera a los ojos. En ellos vio dolor, el mismo que la noche en que se habían conocido. Ella forcejeaba para soltarse hasta que por fin lo consiguió. Abrió la puerta y salió disparada de allí, seguida de cerca por el pelinegro, que no comprendía sus repentinas acciones.

En un arrebato de aquel enojo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior se dirigió a la cocina para tomar agua, como si eso fuera a apaciguar el fuego que crecía dentro de ella ahora. En cuanto daba el primer sorbo sintió la presencia de alguien más allí, y segundos después la fuerte presión de su mirada en la nuca, como si estuviera taladrándola.

-¿No vas a dejarme en paz? –Habló en murmullos para no tener necesidad de alzar la voz, se volteó furiosa. Se estaba cansando de él, y si encima tendrían que compartir el hogar por varios meses, creía que saltaría desde el segundo piso en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué es lo que hago que te duele tanto? –Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la pelirrosa. Apretó el vaso en su mano con fuerzas. Agradecía no estar aplicando la fuerza suficiente como para romperlo, no quería cortarse también una mano.

-Toda tu maldita persona me molesta. –Masculló mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la encimera. Y se acercaba con aires desafiantes, poniendo sus brazos en jarra en su cadera.

-Si sabes que te encanto. –Sonriendo con arrogancia también había comenzado a acercarse, en cuanto pudo notarlo, la ojijade había retrocedido los pasos que había dado hasta que chocó contra la mesada de la cocina.

-Eres un… -Y antes de que pudiera completar la frase sus labios fueron aprisionados por los del Uchiha, que había llevado sus manos hasta ambos lados de su rostro, alzándolo con delicadeza. Ella estaba indecisa, no sabía si corresponder o empujarlo. O no hacer ninguna de las dos. Una parte de si le gritaba que si. Otra que no. Tenía demasiadas cosas viajando de un lado para el otro en su cabeza, para sumarle las extrañas sensaciones que causaba en ella aquel beso. Cuando él se separó se quedo mirándola fijo.

-Tu labio está sangrando otra vez. –Su voz sonaba ronca, seguramente por la repentina falta de aire. Él sonreía con mucho egocentrismo. Las mejillas de Sakura tomaron repentinamente un acalorado color rojo, y agradeció estar a oscuras para que no se le notara.

-Eres un idiota. –Concluyó la frase alzando la voz al momento en que el chico salía por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano. Aún bastante sonrojada se llevo una mano a los labios, aún sentía el choque que había sentido cuando la beso. En cuanto tocó su herida tuvo que aguantarse para no gritar. Ahora le dolía peor que antes. Y una voz dentro de ella repetía una y otra vez _Bien que cuando te beso no te dolía._ Y mascullando por lo bajo había regresado al baño para volver a parar el sangrado, estando frente al espejo una imperceptible sonrisa surco sus magullados labios.

Un celular sonaba dentro de la habitación de la rubia Yamanaka, al tiempo que se giraba y tomaba el aparato para ver quien podía ser a esas horas. Y para su sorpresa era su morocha amiga, que dormía en la habitación de al lado.

_De: Tsuki-chan_

_Para: Ino-chan_

_Mensaje: Creo que hicimos mal después de todo dejándolos solos. ¿Has escuchado su grito? Creo que dijo algo de que él era un idiota._

_Tsu._

Sonrió al ver el contenido, mientras contestaba sonrió de medio lado con ligera maldad. Dejó el celular a un lado y se dispuso a descansar, por esa noche ya habían tenido suficientes movidas. La Haruno en su habitación recibió la respuesta y sonrió ligeramente antes de taparse bien con las sábanas y dormir.

_De: Ino-chan_

_Para: Tsuki-chan_

_Mensaje: Si, la escuche fuerte y claro. Realmente debe ser un idiota para cabrearla así aún después de toda las copas que se tomó. Pero tú tranquila. Después de todo la culpa es de Naruto._

_Ino._

* * *

__**Espero que les guste esté capítulo, realmente fue el más divertido de los cuatro hasta ahora. Al fin algo de SasuSaku . Jajaja los siguientes capítulos aún no los he escrito, pero supongo que esté fin de año podría quedarme escribiendo un tiempito, ya que no viajaré a pasarla con mis familiares y solo lo pasaré con mis padres. En fin, les deseo que pasen un hermoso fin de año y un maravilloso comienzo. Espero hayan pasado unas felices navidades.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos.**

**Shanami Haruno.**


	5. ¿Sakura-chan tiene una hija?

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"****Cuanto más rápido, más divertido."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "¡¿Sakura-chan tiene una hija?!**

Lentamente la luz de la mañana comenzó a colarse por las cortinas iluminando todo a su paso, hasta llegar a los perezosos orbes jade que empezaban a abrirse. Tapando un pequeño bostezo mientras se estiraba en su cama se levanto a darse una ducha. Al pasar junto al espejo pudo ver su imagen en él, frunció el seño. Luego de ponerse hielo toda la noche la inflamación del moretón había disminuido bastante. Pero aún así, se notaba un color amarillento bajo su ojo, sin contar de que su labio estaba cortado, cicatrizando, pero cortado al fin y al cabo. Negando con la cabeza se metió a la ducha para quitarse las ganas de matar al idiota más grande de la casa, como lo acababa de bautizar.

Mientras la pelirrosa hacía vanos intentos por controlar sus ansias de venganza, un pelinegro, más precisamente a quien eran dirigidas esas acusaciones, bajaba despreocupado las escaleras hacia la cocina. Había ruido, por lo que supuso ya alguien se abría levantado.

-Buenos días, Sasuke. –Habló una voz desde adentro en cuanto cruzo el umbral. Bastante desconcertado vio a una rubia apoyada de espaldas a él en la barra con una humeante taza de café en sus manos.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –Pregunto suspicaz. Ino volteó a verlo con una ligera sonrisa bailando en los labios.

-Elemental mi querido Sasuke. –Comentó antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida caliente. Muy al estilo Sherlock. –Nadie se levanta tan temprano, excepto por Sakura. –Se encogió de hombros. –Ni siquiera yo. –Río un poco mientras se terminaba su desayuno y caminaba hasta el lavavajillas. –Pero ella tiene un perfume muy particular.

-Hn. –Ella lo había volteado a ver con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Eso lo hacía suponer que habían escuchado lo de anoche. La chica tomó una taza de la alacena y se la tendió al moreno.

-Ten. Allí está el café preparado. –Señaló una pequeña cafetera luego de que el tomara el posillo. La rubia salió de allí y al poco tiempo pudo escuchar como el televisor de la habitación de enfrente era prendida.

Cuando Sakura terminó de bañarse salió envuelta en toallas, dirigiéndose a su placard tomo varias prendas para comenzar a vestirse. El olor a café preparado le inundo los sentidos en cuanto salió al pasillo aún con el cabello mojado. Pero su ilusión se deshizo al ver a Sasuke sentado solo en la barra. Frunciendo levemente el seño ingreso en la cocina para preparar su desayuno, intentando ignorar las miradas que le enviaba el pelinegro sentado a sus espaldas.

Por parte de este, no podía apartarle la mirada de encima. Traía puesto un jean ajustado color crema, y un polerón verde agua que era obviamente más grande que ella, más largo detrás que adelante, pero de mangas tres cuartos. Sin darse cuenta, la chica había volteado y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Estabas mirándome el trasero? –Pregunto ágilmente. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado antes de negar con la cabeza, puesto que no era lo único que había hecho. -¿Entonces que hacías? –Frunció el seño, separando sus miradas por un momento fue hasta la heladera para tomar la leche y echársela a su café, para después volver a mirarlo desafiante.

-Nada malo. –Aseguró el pelinegro mientras terminaba su propio desayuno y caminaba hasta donde ella estaba. –Que yo sepa no te dan pena de muerte por mirar a alguien. –Su arrogante sonrisa no se hizo esperar, sobre todo al ver como ella parecía más enojada que antes.

Luego de suspirar para calmar su creciente odio, se sentó en la barra donde minutos antes había estado su rubia amiga. El chico Hyuuga hizo acto de presencia, consiguiendo que la chica pudiera relajar un poco más su postura al no verse a solas con el azabache.

-Buenos días. –Murmuró al notar el tenso ambiente que había allí. -¿Las tazas? –Le pregunto a su compañero mientras veía a cada rato la cafetera con ansias.

-Creo que están allí. –Dijo señalando una de las puertas de la alacena. Por su parte el de ojos perlados había comenzado a hurgar entre las cosas que ahí había en busca de un posillo donde verter el café.

El creciente ruido de vasos de vidrio chocando entre si, comenzaba a hacer que la pelirrosa se impacientara. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que no estaban allí? De un rápido movimiento se había acercado, corrido ligeramente al castaño, cerrado la puerta y abierto la siguiente. Mientras tomaba una taza era vista fijamente por ambos muchachos.

-Intenta no romper nada. –Bufó mientras le daba el posillo al chico y salía por la puerta. Al entrar en la sala pudo ver como la rubia Yamanaka se volteaba a verla de reojo. Sin notar obviamente sus heridas superficiales que se había tomado el trabajo de ocultar con maquillaje.

-Parece que te divertiste anoche Frentona. –Río mientras volvía a posar su atención en el televisor, por su lado la pelirrosa intentaba no fulminarla con la mirada mientras gruñía por lo bajo. Sabía que habían tenido algo que ver con su encuentro con Sasuke y realmente no quería hacer resurgir su enojo. Se sentó junto a ella y la luz que entraba de las ventanas le dio de lleno en la cara, tuvo que moverse un poco para que dejara de encandilarla la luz. –¿Por qué lo llamaste idiota? –Pregunto como si fuera una pregunta tan cotidiana como querer saber que iban a comer ese medio día.

-Porque lo es. –Dijo simplemente. No quería entrar en detalles como que la había besado cuando ella estaba realmente furiosa con él por su actitud tan tierna de haberla querido curar, aún que lo haya hecho por "obligación". Sintió la persistente mirada de su amiga, no iba a mirarla a los ojos. Si lo hacía, de seguro y se vería en la difícil posición de contarle lo sucedido. Y no planeaba hacer eso.

-Sakura. –El primer llamado de advertencia. Rodó los ojos y volteo la mirada concentrándose en unos portarretratos que no estaban muy lejos de su alcance. –Habla. –Maldición. Se iba a poner furiosa si no lo hacía. Suspiró para relajar su creciente nerviosismo.

-Me besó. –Murmuro bajo para si misma, aún que estaba segura de que su amiga la había escuchado. Volteo a verla, su cara era digna de una fotografía. No cabía en ella la sorpresa que se estaba llevando. Bufó al ver la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de Ino. Para luego escuchar el tremendo grito de alegría que dejo salir. Al abrir los ojos vio como Yamanaka saltaba por la habitación dando pequeños gritos.

Una apresuradas pisadas entraron en la habitación. Para sorpresa de las chicas eran Sasuke, Neji y Gaara. Sakura volvió a bufar ante su presencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aún sentada en el sofá.

-Ya relájate cerda. –Las miradas de los tres muchachos se posaron ahora en la pelirrosa que los miraba indiferente. El Uchiha sospechaba ligeramente el porque de la repentina alegría explosiva de la rubia. –No fue la gran cosa. –Dijo arrogante sonriendo de medio lado. Sabía que el pelinegro entendería la indirecta. El susodicho alzo una ceja con asombro, cosa que fue captado inmediatamente por Ino que comenzó a reír como loca. –Eres demasiado escandalosa querida. –Comentó, su vista viajo nuevamente hacia las fotos en el buró junto a la pared.

-Creímos que había pasado algo. –Habló por primera vez el pelirrojo, que se veía realmente preocupado. Había relajado su postura al ver la sonrisa de felicidad que portaba la chica. Sasuke estaba muy concentrado viendo las fotos que Haruno estaba mirando con tanto interés.

-Dudo que alguien desconocido quisiera entrar en está casa Gaara-san. –Una sexta voz habló en la habitación. Al voltearse todos pudieron ver con atención a la pequeña Hyuuga sonreír ligeramente sonrojada. –Pero lo que si me gustaría saber es porque Ino-chan está tan contenta. –Se fue acercando a paso lento hasta llegar al sillón.

-Cierto. Eso sería muy estúpido. –Sakura río socarronamente mientras hacia sonar sus dedos hacia delante. Sus palabras sorprendieron a los muchachos que la miraron bastante curiosos esperando saber más.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, para eso está la seguridad del predio. –Comentó apresurada Hinata tratando de cubrir el error de su amiga. -¿Qué sucedió Ino?

-Le conté a la Puerca lo que me paso anoche mientras ustedes se iban muy triunfales. –Masculló la pelirrosa parándose del cómodo asiento y mirando a todos con bastante disgusto. La rubia no podía creer que Sakura hubiera dicho aquello. Le había costado muchísimo el simple hecho de susurrárselo y ahora prácticamente lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. –De la pelea, ya sabes. –Volteo a ver a Ino que estaba aún más sorprendida, y caía en cuenta en la herida de su labio.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso Sakura-chan? –Preguntó horrorizada la peliazul que se acercó con sumo cuidado a verla de cerca.

-Tuve un encontrón con cierta harpía. –Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y por eso ella festejaba? –Pregunto el otro Hyuuga presente.

-Por supuesto que no. –Se defendieron ambas al mismo tiempo. Como alguien podría llegar a pensar que festejaría por eso. –Fue por que le conté como termino la otra idiota. –Su seño fruncido había desaparecido y una sonrisa de total arrogancia se plasmo en su rostro. Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con aquella respuesta, el clima se había relajado un poco y se dispusieron a ver la televisión todos juntos mientras esperaban que alguien más se dignara a despertar.

Sasuke se había sentado en un lugar específico para poder ver con mejor detalle aquellas fotos. En la primera se podía ver a Tenten en compañía de dos adultos, suponiendo que eran sus padres paso a la siguiente foto. Allí estaban Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, el hermano mayor de ambos. En la otra se podía apreciar a Hinata, una niña más pequeña de cabellos castaños pero los mismos ojos, también estaba Neji y aparentemente los padres de la Hyuuga. Ino era la que seguía, con ella estaban sus padres. Tsuki iba acompañada por sus padres y un pequeño niño idéntico a ella. Y en la última fotografía se podían apreciar tres personas. No podía ver bien quienes eran, ya que el ángulo en el que estaba se lo impedía. Pero ya volvería a ver. Debía admitir que la curiosidad lo comía. Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando, el único que parecía haber sido tragado por las sabanas era Naruto.

-¿Qué dicen si vamos al jardín un rato? –Tsuki sonreía feliz, aún que de vez en vez mandaba miradas reprobatorias hacia su prima, por no haberle contado aún lo que le había pasado.

-¿Tienen jardín? –Preguntó aceleradamente el Inuzuka con una sonrisa en sus labios. -¡GENIAL! –Salió corriendo de la habitación esperando ser seguido por los demás.

-Tiene un perro. Seguro después les preguntará si puede traerlo. Primero debe… "Ver el terreno" –Rodó los ojos Shikamaru mientras seguía a su exaltado amigo por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Tiene un perro? –Los ojos de la Haruno de cabellos oscuros se iluminaron de felicidad. –Yo quiero conocerlo. ¡Obvio que lo dejaremos traerlo! –Todos salieron del lugar excepto por Sasuke que fue directo a las escaleras.

-¿No vienes? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Neji que había salido antes que él.

-Iré a despertar al idiota de Naruto. –Sin recibir respuesta alguna siguió su camino hasta la habitación del rubio, entró en su baño y llenó un pequeño vaso con agua de la canilla. –Levántate Dobe. –Masculló antes de abrir las cortinas de la ventana, llenando la estancia de luz. El Uzumaki se acurrucó aún más como si nada hubiera pasado. Hasta que sintió el frío toque del agua en su piel.

-¡Ahhh! –Gritó mientras se incorporaba e intentaba despabilarse, distinguió la figura de Sasuke frente a él. -¡TEME! ¿Por qué me mojaste?

-No te levantabas. –Dejo el vaso en un costado, cruzándose de brazos. –Apúrate, tengo algo que mostrarte Dobe.

-No me llames Dobe, Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-¡Usuratonkachi!

-¡TEME!

-Ya basta. –Se cansó el pelinegro mientras fruncía el seño y se sentaba en el lado seco de la cama.

-¿Qué tienes que mostrarme? –Pregunto dubitativo el rubio mientras se ponía una camiseta naranja. Al no recibir respuesta decidió apresurarse para saber de una vez por todas. Sasuke se mantenía pensativo, había visto la foto cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse para salir. Y necesitaba de la opinión de alguien que conociera a Sakura para sacar aquella duda que se le había implantado en la cabeza.

Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras el rubio pudo escuchar como todos se encontraban en el patio trasero, sonriendo pensaba en dirigirse allí sin embargo fue arrancado de un tirón de su camino, y ambos terminaron en el living de la casa.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-teme? –Ahora Naruto comenzaba a dudar de que su amigo estuviera en buenas condiciones mentales. El pelinegro se había acercado a la mesita con las fotos y había tomado una en especial, se la tendió al rubio.

-¿Qué ves? –Le pregunto seriamente, era obvia la respuesta, un chico alto, pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, Sakura y junto a ella una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos y ojos jades.

-Pues veo a Sakura-chan, con una niña y un hombre. –Alzo la mirada para mirar con duda a su amigo. No entendía a donde intentaba llegar.

-En las otras fotos… -Señalo los portarretratos que estaban tras ellos. –Todas están con su familia. ¿Tienes idea de quienes son ellos? –Le preguntó directamente, no le gustaba andar con rodeos. Realmente necesitaba saber aquello. El chico negó con la cabeza.

-¿En qué estás pensando Teme? –Aún no lo entendía el muy idiota. Suspiro y tomó el pequeño marco en sus manos y se lo mostró.

-¿Qué clase de relación crees que tengan? –Murmuro algo molesto. Arrastrando las palabras, no sabía realmente que le estaba pasando. Jamás actuaba así. Pero desde ese beso en la noche no podía dejar de pensar en volver a hacerlo. La cara de Naruto pareció deformarse cuando llego a la misma conclusión que él. Le arrebató de las manos la fotografía y salió disparado hacia el jardín donde estaban los demás.

Suspirando, Sasuke lo siguió. No quería que notaran que él le había mostrado la foto al hiperactivo ese. Sería demasiado humillante. Al salir ya se podían escuchar los gritos del Uzumaki.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! –Para mala suerte de todos, los gritos recién comenzaban.

-¿Por qué gritas idiota? –La pelirrosa se levanto de su asiento donde estaban todos juntos tomando un jugo o algo así. El rubio le tendió la foto mientras fruncía el seño.

-¿Qué es esto? –Las chicas aún sentadas se estiraban para ver que tenía el chico en sus manos, al distinguirlo intentaron reprimir una risilla. Sasuke pasó de largo y se sentó junto a los otros.

-Una foto. –Dijo tranquilamente la ojijade mientras relajaba su postura y cambiaba el peso de una pierna a la otra.

-Ya se que es una foto Sakura-chan… -Uzumaki suspiro al notar como su amiga parecía burlarse de él. -¿Quiénes son ellos? –Apuntó hacia la pequeña niña y el joven junto a ella.

-Son mi familia. –Alzó una ceja extrañada, ¿Qué le había picado ahora a Naruto?

-Ah genial… ¿Ahora te casaste? –Pregunto bastante celoso. -¡Y TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE NO INVITARME A TU BODA! –Gritaba alzando los brazos escandalizado.

-No estoy casada. –Levanto su mano izquierda, mostrando que no llevaba una alianza de casamiento.

-Pues no entiendo… Tenía entendido que no tenías familia. –La cara del chico estaba acongojada.

-Ellos son mis hermanos. Jamás hablaba de ellos, por que me recordaban a mis padres. –Murmuro mientras se encaminaba a sentarse donde estaba antes. –Luego de la muerte de mi padre, mi hermano mayor se hizo cargo de mi hermanita y yo me fui con Tsunade-sama. Allí fue donde los conocí. –Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a su amigo que la miraba con tristeza.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan. No debí hacerte recordar esas cosas. –Estaba cabizbajo cuando la escuchó reír. Levantando la mirada vio en sus ojos un brillo de felicidad.

-No te preocupes tonto. Simplemente no sabías. –Sonrió ampliamente. El dulce gesto fue correspondido al tiempo en que toda la conversación volvía a ser amena, las risas y bromas llenaron el ambiente. No sabía porque con exactitud, pero haber oído eso de la boca de Sakura había logrado calmar todas las extrañas sensaciones que había sentido al ver aquella foto. Realmente estar en esa casa iba a volverlo loco, y más con cierta pelirrosa rondando por los pasillos.

* * *

**Hubo un cambio de planes y si me fui de viaje, por eso no solo no tuve tiempo para subir la continuación, ni para continuar escribiendo el capítulo 6, el cual por cierto ¡ya termine! Me estoy emocionando mucho más con está historia, espero vaya de bien a mejor a medida que vaya avanzando.**

**Cuídense. ¡Besos!**

**¿Reviews? Por favor *-***

**Shanami H.**


	6. Tormenta de recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"****Cuanto más rápido, más divertido."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: "Tormenta de recuerdos"**

El resto del día había sido muy tranquilo y entretenido para todos. Kiba no paraba de hablar de su pequeño perro y los demás no dejaban de quejarse diciendo que debía decir la verdad. En cuanto el Inuzuka mostró una foto de su mascota todas quedaron realmente sorprendidas ante la enormidad de aquel animal. Concordaron hablar del tema con Tsunade antes de precipitarse a tomar alguna decisión sin su consentimiento. En la noche se habían reunido en la cocina. Sakura se había excusa con que tenía algo que hacer, al igual que Kiba se había ido temprano para ir a visitar a su perro. Había terminado de hacer todo más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Al llegar hasta la puerta de la cocina, la pelirrosa pudo escuchar como todos estaban contando viejas anécdotas, recordando su niñez, todos parecían felices. Hasta que Naruto le pregunto a Ino sobre su infancia. Estaba tocando un terreno que a Sakura no le gustaba, decidida a intervenir entró en la habitación. El Uzumaki sorprendido de su repentina aparición posó su mirada sobre ella, y sonrío. Aquello le daba mala espina a la ojijade.

-¿Por qué me miras así Naruto? –pregunto despacio y tanteando el terreno la pelirosa.

-Oh, por nada en especial Sakura-chan. –dijo el rubio, la susodicha frunció el seño, el chico hablaba muy tranquilo. –Estábamos hablando de nuestras infancias... por ejemplo recién les contaba a Tenten-chan y a Temari-chan que cuando era mas pequeño me tropéese y caí por un pozo. –La Haruno sonrió con autosuficiencia, oh si que recordaba aquel incidente.

-Yo también lo recuerdo. –Asentía lentamente, el rubio sonreía ampliamente, sin tomarse en cuenta el todo de burla que había utilizado su amiga hasta entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta. –Pero creo que omitiste el hecho de que te tropezaste solo, y que terminaste lleno de lodo. –Comenzó a reírse mientras abría la heladera y tomaba una botella de agua fría.

El rubio tenía la quijada muy abierta del asombro. No esperaba que después de varios años su amiga recordara esas tonterías con tanto detalle. Todos habían comenzado a reir a carcajadas, algunos más que otros.

-Buen remate Sakura. –Hablaba Temari. –Ahora, Naruto... ¿Cuál será tu siguiente movimiento? –El de orbes color cielo palideció por unos segundos, nadie jamás le había ganado a la pelirrosa, y él había sido buen espectador de aquello durante años. Pero de todos modos pareció pensarlo para luego sonreír con diversión.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Canturreó el rubio provocando que a la susodicha se le helara la piel. Era poco usual que él usara aquel tono meloso, no lo había oído desde… «Maldición» pensó la chica.

-¿Si? –Contesto cuidadosamente, eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer, actuar cuidadosamente. Como si nada pasara. El Uzumaki podía ser un completo idiota, pero tenía sus momentos de lucidez.

-Cuéntanos algo de tu infancia. –Estaba muy sonriente mirándola a los ojos. «Mierda, mierda y más ¡MIERDA!»No era lo que ella esperaba.

-No tengo porque hacerlo si no quiero. –No le gustaba mucho recordar cosas de antes de haber entrado en el internado de Tsunade a los once años. Aquello aún le molestaba en los sueños, pero no tenía porque pensar en eso estando despierta y totalmente consiente del daño que se hacía a si misma. Lo miraba retadora, esperando a ver con que le salía ahora el chico. Cruzando sus brazos bajo el busto caminó con total parsimonia a la puerta, pero antes de llegar unas figuras le obstruyeron el paso, Tenten y Temari se habían interpuesto en su camino, haciéndola frenar de repente en su huída. No alcanzó a articular palabra alguna antes de que la castaña la tomara del brazo y la guiara hasta la mesa. Sin oponer resistencia vio como el rubio sonreía con aires de grandeza. Se sentó muy en contra de su auto consentimiento. –No sé como lo conseguiste. Pero no voy a hablar. –Ahora estaba siendo flanqueada por las dos jóvenes que se habían cruzado en su camino. «Teniendo estás amigas… Para que quiero enemigas.» La pelirrosa se lamentaba internamente mientras bufaba desviando la mirada hacia el techo.

-Por favor Sakura. –Pidió ahora Hinata, que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde ahora ella se encontraba. Mirándola tímidamente con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, como era tan habitual en su pequeña persona. Suspiro a punto de verse derrotada.

-Todos estamos contando cosas. –Sonrió divertida la rubia sentada a su lado, repiqueteando con las uñas en la mesa mientras se apoyaba con el codo en la mesa y reposaba la cabeza en aquella mano. Dedicándole una de sus más hermosas sonrisas. Bufó cuando se vio atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

-Bien. –Rodó los ojos con obvia molestia, mientras intentaba pensar en algún recuerdo de cuando era una niña. Sonrió con la malicia brillando en sus orbes cuando encontró el recuerdo perfecto para burlarse de Naruto y cumplir con su demanda. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio quien visiblemente se veía aún con aquella superioridad, pero ella logró captar en sus ojos algo de duda. –Recuerdo cuando teníamos trece… -El Uzumaki trago grueso. La peor de las épocas de su jodida vida. –Naruto se había enamorado. ¿Cómo era su nombre? –Se llevo una mano a la barbilla, fingiendo que no lo recordaba. –Oh si. _Tayuya. _–Vio como su amigo se tensaba ante aquel recuerdo que seguro había atacado su mente. –Recuerdo que tú habías elegido un bonito presente para declarártele. Un precioso brazalete turquesa. –Su arrogante sonrisa no se había borrado. Dirigió una rápida mirada a todos los presentes, viendo claramente como todos esperaban que continuara hablando. –Esa tarde…

..

_-Necesito tu ayuda Sakura-chan. –Un rubio completamente escandaloso había ingresado en el área de los dormitorios que pertenecían a las chicas. Cierta pelirrosa, sentada sobre un sillón de la sala con un libro lo miró con extrañeza pero termino aceptado. Le contó que era lo que tanto lo atormentaba._

_-Así que estás enamorado… -Habló una rubia, que se había unido a la conversación en ese momento. De todos modos había estado escuchando. –Pobre chica. –Dijo con risa mientras se recostaba sobre el sofá contiguo a Sakura dejando que sus pies floraran en el aire._

_-¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda? –Pregunto dudosa la de ojos jade. Entonces vio como el Uzumaki sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita de hilos plateados. Dentro pudo ver con claridad como brillaba un delicado presente. Dirigió su sorprendida mirada hacia el poseedor de aquel obsequio, quien tenía las mejillas irremediablemente sonrojadas._

_-No tengo ni idea de que hacer. –Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos tenían la duda plantada hasta en lo más profundo de su alma. Ambas sonrieron complacidas al ver a su rubio amigo en aquellas condiciones. Luego de elaborar juntas un plan infalible para que la conquista tuviera frutos, se lo explicaron con lujo de detalles al chico, para que nada saliera mal. Luego de un rato el mismo se veía muy confiando._

_Desde un lugar apartado pero relativamente cerca Ino y Sakura observaban con sumo cuidado como su amigo se dirigía hacia la cita que había pactado con Tayuya. La chica a la que le declararía su amor esa tarde. No muy lejos se podía ver a una sonriente chica de colorados cabellos y sonrisa perfecta viendo como Naruto se acercaba a ella con su típica y radiante sonrisa. Desde aquella distancia no podían escuchar lo que se decían, pero habían visto como la pelirroja se sonrojaba de sobremanera al recibir el regalo y le depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Luego su ensoñadora expresión paso a una de duda, y luego de pasar por la sorpresa termino frunciendo el seño y huyendo de la escena. Realmente asombradas por lo ocurrido se acercaron hasta el chico que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Suspiraron derrotadas al ver como el Uzumaki volvía a tener en su posesión aquel bonito brazalete y estaba totalmente paralizado con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_-¿Naruto-kun? –Lo llamaba Ino mientras agitaba una mano frente a su rostro para intentar que reaccionara. Sakura a su lado suspiro._

_-No tiene caso Cerda… -Se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con los ojos cerrados. –Ya es hora de cenar. –Dirigió su mirada a la rubia y sonriente se marchó hacia la institución. Luego de unos minutos en que la perdió de vista la volvió a divisar caminando junto a ella._

_-¿Qué hay de comer hoy? –Como si nada hubiera pasado siguieron caminando rumbo al salón donde acostumbraban comer. Si Naruto no reaccionaba por si solo, nada lo haría. A la otra mañana al entrar en clases, su profesor informó que Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en la enfermería porque pescado un resfriado por haberse quedado toda la noche en el exterior._

..

Todos reían. Todos a excepción del Uzumaki, quien era el centro de la burla, bufaba y fulminaba con la mirada a su pelirrosa amiga. Quien reía más relajada y lo miraba triunfante.

-Debes contar algo sobre ti, no algo sobre mí. –Se cruzó de brazos evitando mirar a los ojos a Sakura. Una imaginaria lamparita se prendió en su cabeza mientras todos se calmaban y volvían a tener charlas amenas.

-Pues yo estuve presente, eso cuenta como un recuerdo mío. –Seguía sonriendo triunfal, ante la atenta mirada de todos, aquella era una batalla en la que no debían interferir.

-Debe ser algo que nadie sepa. Ino también estuvo allí. –Se defendió apuntando con un dedo a la mencionada que ponía cara de horror al ver que la habían metido de prepo en aquella pelea y comenzaba a mover las manos frente a ella como una desquiciada.

-Tiene razón. –Tenten la miraba acusadoramente mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. –Cuéntanos algo que no sepamos. –Ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Tsuki sabe toda mi vida. Así que no hay algo que nadie sepa. –Sonrió complacida al verse a su misma en aquella pequeña pero perfecta escapatoria para no tener que recordar.

-Por favor Sakura, cuenta algo. –Ahora era su prima la que quería que ella hablara. La miro en busca de ayuda, ella más que nadie sabía que no quería. Está en cambio, le sonrió dulcemente batiendo las pestañas en una angelical apariencia.

-¿Cómo era tu vida antes de que mi genial persona entrara en tu vida? –Naruto la miraba sonriendo feliz por haber conseguido su cometido. Todos querían que ella contara algo.

-Espantosa. Y no tengo ganas de recordarla. –Se paro de su asiento, deshaciendo el agarre que la castaña tenía en sus hombros. Esperaba que nuevamente alguien intentara detenerla, llegando a la puerta las protestas del Uzumaki no se habían hecho esperar. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, expectantes.

-Oh vamos Sakura-chan. Se que fui un gran cambio en tu vida. –Río. –Pero tu vida no pudo haber sido tan mala, yo se que… -No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la Haruno de cabellos oscuros lo había tomado de la muñeca antes de que fuera en su búsqueda. Al voltear a ver ella negó con la cabeza, en sus ojos pudo ver como la tristeza la invadía. Suspiró cruzándose de brazos y se volvió a sentar. Estaba decidido, quería saber que era lo que le había pasado a Sakura, ahora más que nunca.

-No es buena idea hacer que recuerde. –Comentó con voz calmada Ino quien había visto como la ojijade huía despavorida de la cocina. Naruto la miró extrañado.

-Yo quiero saber. –Exigió volviendo a pararse apoyando ambas manos con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-No hagas preguntas si no puedes soportar las respuestas. –Tsuki hablaba seria. Jamás la había visto así, en todos los años en que la conocía, incluso antes que a Sakura, ella siempre sonreía, pero ahora su rostro mostraba el verdadero dolor que ella sentía por su prima.

-Si lo puedo soportar. –Frunció el seño mientras apretaba los puños. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se sorprendió al ver como Sasuke estaba intentando calmarlo.

-¿Soportarás verla llorar? –Pregunto de un momento a otro Ino, estaba cabizbaja y apretaba los puños en su falda, arrugando su ropa. –Yo en tu lugar, no podría. –Alzo la vista, clavando sus celestes ojos en los de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan no se lo merece. –Escuchó susurrar a sus espaldas, volviéndose para ver como Hinata lo miraba con cierta reprobación. –Iré a ver como está. –Murmuró mientras se iba por la puerta en menos de lo que él podía decir "ramen".

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó de encima la mano del Uchiha y salió detrás de la Hyuuga para ver a su amiga. El azabache frunciendo el seño lo siguió. El muy testarudo podría volver a intentar saber que era lo que tanto atormentaba a la pelirrosa, y realmente él no quería verla llorar o siquiera oír que aquel estúpido había provocado su llanto. No sabía con exactitud porque, pero su cuerpo actuaba solo. Un impulso que jamás creía que tomaría. Desprevenido.

-Ni te muevas Temari. –Aviso rápidamente Tenten, ambas se habían quedado calladas ese rato, pero muy bien sabían las dos el sufrimiento con el que cargaba su ojijade amiga desde siempre. La rubia mencionada estaba dispuesta a pararse e ir a socorrer a Sakura de las manos de aquel rubio idiota. No entendía realmente porque la estaban deteniendo. Ninguna de ellas quería ver sufriendo a la Haruro, estaba segura. –Si él quiere saber, que se atenga a las consecuencias. –La castaña tomaba un sorbo de su té helado, con suma precaución lo volvió a dejar en su lugar para mirar a todos. –Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor dejarlas en el olvido. –Comentó mientras bajaba la mirada, muy bien sabía ella de eso.

Temari apretó los puños con fuerza, mandándole una lánguida mirada a su hermano menor, el mismo la miro sumamente confundido. La otra rubia de la habitación, específicamente Ino, se había acercado hasta la ventana que daba al jardín. Desde allí podía ver donde estaba Sakura, o al menos veía un borrón rosado que se movía por el patio trasero. No quería verla sufrir. Ella más que nadie lo sabía, habían sufrido juntas tanto tiempo y habían sido felices tanto otro, que los recuerdos parecían tan lejanos en ese entonces. Y ahora podía sentirlos tan frescos, tan cercanos, demostrando que jamás podrían borrarlos.

Se había sentado en una de las tantas bancas que adornaban su jardín, le gustaba mucho más aquella que todas las demás. Estaba bajo la sombra de un bonito árbol de flores amarillas, a pesar de que el sol ya se había ocultado y que las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el oscuro manto negro del cielo, aquel seguía siendo su lugar preferido. Aún se oían algunos pájaros, los insectos comenzaban a hacer pequeños ruidos y pronto sentiría el frío que la noche traería. Las frías noches…

..

_Viajaban a Londres, Inglaterra. Una bella mujer sonreía en el asiento del acompañante y acariciaba con delicadeza los hombros del conductor._

_En los asientos traseros había dos niños, el mayor no aparentaba tener más de diez, mientras que la más pequeña tenía solo tres años. La niña desde su silla de viaje veía a los otros autos pasar a un lado._

_-Saku… -Volvió su vista hacia la mujer quien le sonreía y le ofrecía un caramelo. Era muy hermosa, orbes jade y cortos cabellos castaño claro, su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Tenía unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos y algunas manchas en la piel. Se la veía pálida, pero ni todo aquello podía quitarle su belleza._

_-Mamá, los dulces van a pudrirle los dientes antes de que le terminen de caer. –El niño de diez años hablaba junto a ella. Cabellos rojizos como el fuego y ojos aguamarina. La pequeña reía ante sus ocurrencias._

..

Sonreía como una tonta ante ese recuerdo. Era de los pocos que atesoraba de su infancia. Le parecía realmente raro que aún lo recordara con tanto detalle. Pero aún así lo apreciaba. Apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol observó el cielo antes de escuchar como la llamaban. Maldiciendo por su mala suerte, miro de reojo hacia un lado, logrando ver tres figuras que se le acercaban. Creía saber vagamente quienes eran. Aún así se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Sasuke allí, sin demostrarlo volvió a posar su figura sobre el tronco.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –Habían pasado unos largos segundos en silencio. Naruto la miraba como si quisiera desentrañar el más grande de los misterios solo mirando sus ojos. «Idiota.» Hinata por su lado se veía notablemente preocupada, se frotaba las manos con frenesí mientras intentaba formular en su mente las palabras correctas. En cuanto al Uchiha, el solo estaba ahí, parado con las manos en los bolsillos, expectante.

-Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. –Masculló el rubio, alzó una ceja en una muda respuesta. Río suavemente y ladeo su rostro. Él parecía muy dispuesto a saber su pasado, y ella muy dispuesta a dejarlo enterrado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera responderle vio claramente sorprendida como la peliazul tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Naruto, dejándolo sin habla. Sonrió ligeramente ante aquello. «Será igual que con Tayuya.» Pensaba para sus adentros, aún que sabía que la Hyuuga tenía diez veces más paciencia que aquella colorada. «Ella no supo valorarlo, esperemos que tu si querida Hinata.» -Quiero ayudarte… -Aquel débil susurro había llegado hasta su oídos. Veía perfectamente como Naruto estaba cabizbajo apretando los puños, aún con la chica tomándolo del brazo.

-No puedes. Son tormentos que ya pasaron. –Respondió mordazmente. Quería hacerle entender que no tenía remedio. Captó enseguida la mirada que le mandaba Sasuke. Parecía… enojado.

-Dale una oportunidad. No sabes de lo que es capas. –Desvió la mirada al terminar de hablar, aún en la oscuridad de la noche pudo notar un pequeño brillo de paz en sus ojos. Ella también quería esa paz, esa tranquilidad. ¿Acaso contárselo a Naruto… le daría serenidad? Suspiro, intranquila. No quería hacerlo, no quería recordar. Pero aún así las imágenes comenzaron a llover en su mente, no pudo evitar abrir la boca y que las palabras fluyeran solas.

..

_Nací en Tokio. Por error de uno de los enfermeros de turno que estaba ayudando en la cesaria de mi madre, la anestesia que le habían aplicado fue mucha y ella sufrió un paro cardiaco en el parto. Luego de que cortaran el cordón umbilical me dejaron en manos de una enfermera que se encargo de mí. Gracias a dios pudieron traer de vuelta a mi madre, aún que habían quedado algunas represalias del incidente._

_Los tratamientos eran caros y ella se negaba a aceptarlos. Quería vivir con nosotros, no encerrada en aquel hospital. Mientras yo iba creciendo, ella iba empeorando. Hasta el día en que tuvimos que hacer un viaje. Según mi hermano, iríamos a Inglaterra por mamá, quien siempre hablaba de lo maravilloso y hermoso que era. Cuando fui más grande supe que fue por que allí era el único lugar donde podían administrarle el tratamiento necesario para volver a darle fuerzas a su debilitado corazón. Supe que la semana anterior había tenido otro ataque al corazón._

_Los meses pasaron y cuando cumplí cuatro años, regresamos a Japón. Mamá no estaba con nosotros. Papá había dicho que ella se quedaría recorriendo el país, mientras nosotros volvíamos a nuestras cotidianas y rutinarias vidas. Sasori, mi hermano, había perdido algo de brillo en sus ojos, se veía más serio de lo normal y solo sonreía cuando estaba conmigo. Una noche me desperté al escuchar algunos gritos, baje en silencio hasta la sala y pude ver como Sasori discutía con mi padre. Siempre que comenzaban a hablar terminaban así, era por eso que me pedían con anticipación que me marchase. Pero… ahora quería saber porque._

_-No puedes culparme. –Mi padre se veía enojado, me daba la espalda pero se notaba en su voz, en su forma de tensar los músculos._

_-¡Claro que sí! –Sasori podría haberme visto del otro lado de la puerta, pero estaba demasiado enfrascado peleando. -¡Debiste haberla obligado! –Al intentar asomarme más golpee con mi pie la puerta, provocando un ocasional ruido. Ambos voltearon a verme sorprendidos. Mi hermano me alzó en brazos rápidamente. –Sabes que debiste hacerlo. –Masculló antes de llevarme en brazos hasta mi habitación. En el camino, me aferre asustada a su pecho. Aún estaba tenso._

_-Me asusté al escucharlos gritar… -Susurré contra su cuello, escondía mi cabeza en el hueco que quedaba allí. Me depositó con cuidado nuevamente en mi cama, me arropó y me besó la frente._

_-Lo siento mi pequeña flor. No volverá a suceder. –Susurró solo para mí. Antes de que perdiera el conocimiento al volver a caer dormida._

_Con el tiempo había comenzado a ir a la escuela primaria. Era una niña muy inteligente. Todo el mundo siempre me halagaba por lo mismo. Me había hecho amiga de una niña, ella era hermosa y muy popular, a pesar de ser tan pequeñas. Su nombre era Hinamoshi Karin._

_-¿Puede sentarse conmigo Ituka-sensei? –Así nos conocimos. Sus primeras palabras, él bien podría haberse negado. Pero no, le concedió a la pelirroja de lentes se petición. Caminé con pasos seguros, me senté donde me habían indicado y le sonreí tímidamente a la chica de gafas. –Creo que seremos grandes amigas. –Me dijo entonces, me sorprendí realmente ante la confianza con la que me trataba._

_A pesar de juntarme con Karin, no había conseguido su popularidad, me tomaban como un bicho raro. Siempre buscaban humillarme y hacerme sentir menos. Pero estando con mi única amiga, me sentía fuerte y mejor que ellos. Una mañana me había encontrado sola en el salón, con el resto de mis compañeros. Lloré y lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Me habían insultado, tirado del cabello y humillado de la peor de las maneras. Extrañaba a mi madre, deseaba que estuviera allí conmigo, no en aquel viaje. En eso, Karin apareció para consolarme. Desde entonces nos volvimos muy buenas amigas, estudiábamos y hacíamos los deberes juntas._

_-Mm, Sakura-chan. –Karin solía tener una voz pegajosa y melosa casi todo el tiempo. –¿Podrías explicarme esto? –Siempre la ayude en todo lo que ella necesitaba, a cambio ella me daba su amistad y me protegía de sus amigos. O eso pensaba yo. Una tarde había quedado con mi hermano para ir al parque, así que me excusé con ella porque no podría ir a hacer las tareas de la escuela juntas._

_Caminaba con Sasori por aquella plaza, que ahora que lo recordaba quedaba cerca de la casa de Karin. Decidí ir en su busqueda. Quizá así podríamos salir a jugar juntas y al otro día hacer los deberes. Toqué la puerta de la entrada tres veces y esperé a que me atendieran. Su cariñosa madre me abrió y me dijo que su hija estaba en la sala con unas amigas, que pasará con comodidad. Cuando llegue hasta la habitación las escuché hablando y se me heló la piel. No pude mover ni un solo dedo y tampoco quise que supiera que yo estaba allí, detrás de la puerta viéndolas._

_-¿No crees que te estas excediendo Karin? –Ami Fugusaku, una chica de bonito cabellos cobrizo y ojos violáceos hablaba con total tranquilidad. Era una de las chicas que solía burlarse de mi._

_-¿Excederme? –Karin se veía relajada entre ellas, tenía una sonrisa que yo nunca antes había visto. –Apenas estoy comenzando. –Su risa me caló los huesos. Lo recuerdo bien. –Cuanto más la protejo de ustedes… más se acerca a mí._

_-Desde que te juntas con esa traga libros tus calificaciones han subido mucho. –Apuntó Yumi Abunoshi. Otra de las tantas que se las ensañaban conmigo. Cabellos verde lima y ojos negros. No era tan bonita como las otras dos._

_-Es solo el primer paso. –No lo sabía entonces, pero algo dentro de mí se rompió en ese momento. Había algo que estaba mal. Ella no me haría algo así. –En cuanto terminemos el año escolar, comenzaremos el próximo, y nada cambiará. Seguiremos así hasta que terminemos la secundaria… O hasta que me cansé de ella. –Las tres volvieron a reír y yo me quebré. No pude evitarlo, quería salir corriendo de allí. Pero no me respondían las piernas._

_-Eres malvada Karin. –Ami seguía riendo. –Me gusta tanto eso de ti. –Pues claro, eran sus amigas para sentirse protegidas. Karin solo las mantenía a su lado para que engrandecieran su podrido ego._

_-¿Conseguiste algo con lo que podamos burlarnos de ella algún día? –La pregunta quedo en el aire y ninguna volvió a hablar. Tuve miedo de que se hubieran dado cuenta de que seguía allí parada tras la puerta._

_-Su madre está muerta. –Dijo luego de unos segundos. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, sabía que estaba mojando el suelo, pero no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Mi madre no estaba muerta. Ella estaba… -Según entendí, se lo ocultaron. Murió antes de que ella volviera a Tokio. –Estaban hablando de mí y de mi madre como si hablaran del clima. Estaba enfurecida. Aquello era una vil mentira. Deje un brazalete sobre el buró junto a la puerta y salí de la casa. Una vez fuera me sequé las lágrimas y relajé mi expresión. Una vez calmada llamé al timbre nuevamente. Oí como la madre de Karin le pedía a gritos que fuera a ver quien era. ¡Bingo! Fue lo primero que pude pensar. Reí como tonta cuando escuché un sonoro golpe desde adentro. Luego Karin abrió la puerta mientras se sobaba la cabeza._

_-¡Sakura-chan! –Estaba sorprendida. No me esperaba allí. Menos estando adentro Ami y Yumi. Pero yo iba a seguirle el juego. Ahora veríamos quien era la tonta._

_-¡Karin-chan! –La salude con mi mejor sonrisa, me costó lograrlo. –El otro día me olvidé aquí el brazalete que me diste. –Di un paso para ingresar en su casa._

_-¿El brazalete? No recuerdo haberlo visto. –Frunció el entrecejo. Y yo seguí sonriendo. No iba a dejar que me ganara. No está vez._

_-Estoy segura. –Dí otro paso y corrí la puerta para poder pasar. Ella no se movió. Estaba segurísima de que estaba sudando frío, si yo descubría que se juntaba con aquel par de harpías sería el fin de su perfecta vida planeada. -¡Mira! Allí está. –Me volteé y le volví a sonreír mientras me acercaba para agarrar el brazalete. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos pude ver como Fugusaku y Abunoshi se habían ocultado, la sala estaba vacía. Sentí el piso mojado bajo mis zapatos y vi que aquellas habían sido mis lágrimas. –¡Oh Karin! ¿Te resbalaste con esto? –Me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Ella asintió quedamente, y yo le sonreí como si ella fuera una niña pequeña. Me acerqué y puse una mano en u hombro. –Debes tener más cuidado. Mira si te rompías la cabeza. –Eso si me hubiera gustado. Vi su cara de incredulidad. La estaba regañando, y me estaba gustando. Me despedí y rápidamente salí a encontrarme con mi hermano. En el camino más lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas._

_-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te paso? –Sasori me abrazó y restregué mi cara en su pecho, limpiando algunas lágrimas en su camiseta._

_-Dime… dime que mamá no ha muerto. –Le supliqué, y mis fuerzas se rindieron cuando lo escuché suspirar._

_Con el tiempo me volví una niña solitaria. Pasaron varios años, Sasori se fue de intercambio a otra ciudad y yo me quede a vivir sola con mi padre. Cuando cumplí once años era una de las personas más frías que en mi vida había conocido. Había perdido el brillo en los ojos, había perdido a mi madre, me habían separado de Sasori. Con el tiempo deje de sonreír, vivían encerrada en mi habitación, estudiando y pasando el rato. Había superado lo de mi madre, pero no la traición de Karin. Ya no confiaba en nadie. Baje a desayunar un sábado y mi padre hablaba por teléfono._

_-Ella es muy estudiosa. No le causará ningún problema. –Calló. Seguramente la otra persona al teléfono estaba hablando. -¿Enserio? –Se veía muy entusiasmado. -¡Es perfecto! En un mes la veremos en Kioto. –Colgó el teléfono y corrió a abrazarme. Me sentí extraña al recibir aquella muestra de afecto, precisamente viniendo de él. Lo quería, eso era cierto. Pero nos habíamos distanciado muchísimo desde que mi hermano se marchó._

_-Buenos días. –Murmuré mientras le devolvía débilmente el abrazo._

_-Es el mejor de los días. Por fin volverás a ser la misma mi pequeña flor. –Sasori era el único que aún me llamaba así. ¿Cómo que volver a ser la misma?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Te inscribí en un internado increíble en Kioto._

_-¿Qué? –No podía ser cierto._

_-Verás que con el tiempo te acostumbrarás. Harás amigos y te olvidarás de todo lo que ha pasado aquí. Y vivirás más cerca de tu hermano. –Ya no sonaba tan malo. No podía negar que la tentativa era asombrosa. Largarme de allí era una de las mejores opciones que me podrían haber dado._

_Fui transferida, y allí conocí a Ino. Que curiosamente era amiga de mi prima Tsuki, quien también asistía a aquel internado. Siempre me había llevado bien con mi prima, aún que nos viéramos poco y nada, solíamos hablar por teléfono o por la computadora. Me sentía relajada con ellas. Era mis amigas. Mis primeras amigas verdaderas. Que no esperaban nada a cambio de mi amistad. Con el tiempo también conocí a Naruto y nos hicimos amigos. Aprendí a diferenciar a las personas. A saber en quienes si podía confiar y en quienes no._

_Mi padre me presentó a su nueva novia cuando cumplí quince años. Omitiendo un pequeño detalle, se casarían en un mes. La noticia nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. A los pocos meses ya se la veía con un enorme bombo. Esa era la razón del repentino matrimonio. Mi padre era un hombre de palabra, yo no me creía que hubiera dejada embarazada a aquella mujer. Mucho menos que hubiese sido un accidente. Pero quisiera o no, aquel bebé sería mi hermano o hermana en cuanto naciera y por mucho que me desagradará su madre, lo querría de todos modos._

_Unos años luego de que Aiko naciera, mi padre murió. Himeko, la esposa de mi padre, se había vuelto una tirana. Controlaba a mi padre como su fuera un niño. Era obvio que él no la quería, pero lo hacía por mi hermana. En el testamente había dejado todo nuestro nombre, a nombre de sus hijos. Ni un solo peso, propiedad o beneficio a nombre de la reina frustrada de su ahora viuda. Me alegré tanto al saber que también había pedido explícitamente que Aiko quedara bajo nuestro cuidado. Himeko desapareció de nuestras vidas cuando le ofrecimos parte de la herencia._

_Aiko sufrió la muerte de nuestro padre y le dolió aún más cuando su madre se fue. Sasori se hizo cargo de ella mientras yo recién cumplía la mayoría de edad. Tsunade-sama era la directora del internado y me ofreció una oferta que no pude rechazar._

..

-Y aquí estoy ahora… -Susurró mientras aún seguía cabizbaja. Sintió unos brazos alzarla y abrazarla con fuerza. No se había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado a llorar. Pero por alguna extraña manera no se sentía mal.

-Yo no tenía idea… -Naruto murmuró en su oído mientras la apretaba contra él con más fuerza. –Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan. –Dejó que la fuerza del chico la mantuviera parada y se fundió en aquel fraternal agarre. Comenzó a corresponder al gesto con delicadeza. Pronto sintió un segundo peso sobre ella y vio como Hinata, quien ahora también lloraba, la abrazaba con fuerzas.

Sasuke estaba al margen. Veía el amor que recibía la pelirrosa, en un momento sintió enormes deseos de tenerla en sus brazos, limpiando aquellas escurridizas lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. Pero él no podía, por mucha atracción que sintiera por ella, él era un Uchiha. Él no consolaba. Pero algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos acercarse a ella y apaciguar su dolor. Aquella _tormenta de recuerdos_.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya volví con otra continuación, no sé porque siento que esto de estar editando y re-escribiendo la historia no está teniendo un buen resultado. ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Debo seguirla? Ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo y bueno, me gustaría saber antes de subirlo para poder empezar con tiempo el ocho. Espero que las respuestas sean afirmativas y me den más ánimos para seguir. Ya tengo buenas ideas para el octavo capítulo. Hará acto de presencia un personaje que delaté en esté capítulo. No se desesperen por saber quien es, aún falta un capítulo de por medio jaja. En fin, espero recibir sus respuestas. Si tienen alguna sugerencia también son bienvenidas. Así como las quejas por igual.**

**¡En el próximo capítulo habrá un leve indicio KibaTsuki!**

**¡Besos, cuídense!**

**Shanami Haruno.**


	7. He vuelto

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"****Cuanto más rápido, más divertido."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "He vuelto"**

Se había escapado a la terraza luego del intenso momento que había ocurrido en el jardín hacía solo una hora. Le había parecido extraño que Sasuke se presentara allí, y sobretodo haber hablado de sus recuerdos frente a él. El simple hecho de que él le pidiera que le diera una oportunidad a Naruto había extremado las sospechas de la pelirrosa. Ahora no sabía que pensar. Sabía que ellos dos eran amigos, pero no tenía idea hasta que extremos llegaba aquella amistad. Lo que también la incomodaba de cierto modo, ya que el rubio era su amigo. Y él confiaba en Sasuke. ¿Tendría ella que confiar también en él? Aún que una mejor preguntar rondaba su cabeza… ¿Podría confiar en él?

Se encontraba sola, sentada en una reposera. Si acostumbrara fumar para calmar sus nervios, lo habría hecho. Pero eso no era cosa de ella. Suspiró mientras se refregaba la cara en las manos. Aún sentía escalofríos por los recuerdos. Aún sentía totalmente palpable la traición de Karin. El haber perdido a su madre. Realmente lo único que deseaba era estar sola, disfrutar de aquella soledad, intentar recordar los buenos tiempos, los años que había disfrutado… Los momentos en los que había sido feliz, por escasos que fueran.

Un ruido alerto todos sus sentidos y volteando velozmente se encontró cara a cara con el causante de varias de sus dudas. El destino le estaba jugando una cruel pasada al haberla hecho imaginar en su rostro otra imagen que no era de su agrado. Bufó ante su maldita suerte. Volvió a sentarse sin prestarle realmente atención a lo que el chico hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Con las manos enfundadas en sus bolsillos se acerco y se acomodó en la reposera junto a ella. Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Casi mecánicamente ambos bajaron la mirada, chocando brevemente con la del otro. Sakura desvió la mirada frustrada mientras que Sasuke sonrió de medio lado sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

El silencio fue constante, solo se oían algunas risas desde los pisos de abajo. Uno que otro grito, aquello la hizo sonreír levemente. Volvió su mirada para encontrarse con la del chico azabachado que estaba sentado junto a ella. Frunciendo ligeramente el seño lo escudriño estrechando los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? –Masculló al final de cuentas, se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento sin despegar su mirada de aquellos oscuros orbes.

-Hn. –Sonrió de medio lado mientras cerraba los ojos. –Por muy bocazas que sea… Naruto es bueno escuchando las penas de los demás. –Murmuró más para si mismo que para continuar la conversación con la pelirrosa, quien al haber escuchado lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo dices? –Pregunto nuevamente luego de unos segundos de intentar asimilar sus palabras. El chico alzo la mirada posándola en ella, sin querer hacerlo la ojijade se estremeció ligeramente ante la profunda mirada que él le enviaba.

-Olvídalo… -No le gustaba que la dejasen con la duda, pero debía admitir que el tono de voz vacío que había escuchado le dijo que era mejor no seguir insistiendo. -¿Por qué estás aquí sola? –Pregunto de prepo, provocando un ligero susto en ella.

-Porque eso es lo que quiero… -Susurró lo suficientemente audible como para que su acompañante la oyera con claridad. Soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba los brazos en sus rodillas recostando su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Por qué? –Aquel cuestionamiento la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué quería estar sola? Ni ella lo sabía realmente, solo necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y sus pensamientos. –Teniendo amigos como Naruto… Ino, y las demás… -Lo miró fijamente a los ojos esperando poder entender así a que se refería realmente. -¿Por qué quieres estar sola?

-Tienes razón… -Susurró luego de meditarlo unos segundos. –Tengo muy buenos amigos, pero a pesar de eso, me gusta disfrutar del silencio… -Alzó la mirada al cielo, observando las oscuras nubes que habían cesado su lluvia hacía un buen rato. –Cosa que no consigo estando con ellos. –Lo miró de soslayo, sonriendo de medio lado. –Simplemente les cuesta mantenerse callados. –Río ligeramente cerrando sus ojos, para intentar disfrutar del momento de paz.

-Hn. –Luego de ese leve intercambio de palabras, un largo silencio hizo presencia, no era molesto para ninguno de los dos, al contrarío, se sentía mejor de lo que habían esperado. Un silencio cómodo.

La escuchó suspirar con pesadez mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, restregándolo. Unas inevitables ganas de volver a besarla se apoderaron de él, y es que desde hacía esa mañana cuando la había escuchado decirle a Yamanaka que "no había sido gran cosa" había captado enseguida la indirecta que la pelirrosa le había mandado. Masculló por lo bajo desviando su mirada de ella, quien lo observo divertida ante su repentino acto.

Sonrió con arrogancia sabiendo perfectamente el motivo que había causado enojo en el pelinegro que se encontraba junto a ella. Ahogó una risita cuando lo vio maldecir en murmullos. Su orgullo debía estar haciéndose añicos para no intentar algo con ella en esos momentos en los que podían estar tan solos.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto con demasiada inocencia, se había aburrido del silencio. Y sabía que podría entretenerse un poco jugando con él. El susodicho gruño mientras la devolvía la mirada.

-No. –Respondió mientras advertía la divertida y algo aterradora mirada que la chica le daba.

-Te noto algo tenso… ¿Fue algo qué dije? –Batió las pestañas mientras le sonreía angelicalmente a sabiendas de que él sabría interpretar sus intensiones.

-Hn. –Captando de inmediato lo que sucedía intento sonreír de medio lado de manera despreocupada, quizá podría aprovechar el momento para sacarle algo de provecho al asunto.

-¿Seguro? –Antes de recibir respuesta alguna se sentó correctamente mientras se estiraba un poco hacía delante para poder verlo mejor. El chico alzó una ceja dubitativa ante tan repentino interés en saber como se sentía. Aquello era absurdo. Rodó los ojos con fastidio, era una mujer demasiado bipolar.

La escuchó reír en el instante en que se levantó de la reposera y se acercó a la barandilla que impedía una precipitada caída. Apoyó en esta los codos mirando hacia todos lados con real indiferencia. Ella podía sentir la pesada mirada de él sobre su espalda, se había empezado a incomodar de sobre manera. Se volteó bastante confiada para que al darse la vuelta casi chocara con el pecho del chico que ahora se encontraba a un metro de ella.

-¿Qué? –Masculló bastante furiosa, se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa ante su potente mirada, y no quería seguir más tiempo allí.

-¿Está prohibido mirar a alguien? –Sonrió de medio lado al ver el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella, el mismo de esa noche. Rió internamente mientras se acercaba un poco más a la pelirrosa quien por instinto retrocedió, chocando su espalda con la bendita reja que le impedía la caída. «Qué más querría yo.» Pensó con algo de desdicha, mirando con recelo la barandilla de metal de reojo.

-Es descortés responder una pregunta con otra. –Objetó alzando la mirada posándola en sus profundos orbes negros. Indignada al no recibir respuesta decidió responderle. –No está prohibido. Pero deberían. –Desvió su atención para fijarla en las macetas con plantas que se encontraban a un lado. –Es incómodo que te estén mirando tan intensamente. –Murmuró para si misma, sin percatarse de que él también había llegado a oírla.

-¿Así que mi mirada es intensa? –Lo miró sorprendida, «Maldición, tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca.» él acortó un poco más la distancia apoyando sus manos en la reja detrás de ella, una a cada lado suyo, acorralándola. -¿Qué otra cosa puedes decir de mí?

Rodó los ojos con fastidio, «Genial. Lo que me faltaba, que pretenda que agrande su estúpido ego.» Una segunda voz en su mente hizo acto de presencia haciéndola abrir los ojos con sorpresa y algo de miedo.

-Maldición… -Masculló mientras intentaba liberarse del repentino encierro en el que se encontraba. Necesitaba salir de allí y hablar con Tsunade de inmediato. Uchiha la miró atento a todas sus repentinas reacciones, corrió uno de sus brazos y la vio correr con rapidez hasta las escaleras y bajarlas con una desconocida agilidad.

* * *

Bajaba corriendo las escaleras a todo lo que sus pies le daban. No podría creerlo. No. No era cierto. –Mierda. –Susurró para agarrarse con rapidez de las barandas para evitar trastabillar con los escalones que venía saltando. Se detuvo un segundo recuperando algo de aire. Pudo sentir como Sasuke le seguía los pasos, con desesperación continuó bajando hasta que finalmente estuvo en la segunda planta, a fuertes y decididas zancadas se dirigió hacia la siguiente escalera con todas las intenciones de perder de vista a su perseguidor quien acababa de llegar.

-Sakura. –La llamó mientras intentaba darle alcance, estaba realmente desconcertado ante su repentina reacción. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a esa chica? Realmente estaba dispuesto a replantearse la idea de que era demasiado bipolar.

Al escuchar tanto ajetreo en el piso de arriba salieron al pasillo sus amigos que se encontraban en la cocina. Por lo que podían ver Inuzuka ya había regresado. Cuando por fin los pies de la ojijade pisaron la primera planta se volteo dirigiéndose con apuro hasta el despacho de su jefa. Ante las atónitas miradas de todos. Tsuki e Ino cruzaron miradas antes de asentir y salir corriendo detrás de ella.

Al ver claramente que ya no podía seguirla, ignorando por completo las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros les paso por al lado ingresando en la cocina donde minutos antes se encontraban todos ellos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan Teme? –La molesta voz de Naruto le llenó los oídos de un momento al otro teniendo así que masajear un poco sus sienes, que sentía que en cualquier momento explotarían.

-Tsk, yo no le hice nada. –Se dejó caer con molestia en una silla mientras revolvía histéricamente sus azabaches cabellos. No entendía bien que había pasado allí, todo estaba bien, intentando avanzar en el terreno, y de golpe y porrazo ella había salido huyendo despavorida de sus brazos como si alguien se estuviera por morir. Chasqueó la lengua en desacuerdo.

-¿Será…? –La muda pregunta de Temari hizo que todos voltearan a verla, su rostro reflejaba la duda, la rubia miro de soslayo a sus amigas que habían permanecido allí y no había corrido a socorrer a la ojijade. Las vio dudar también. Cambio el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra mientras mordía su labio inferior con cierto frenesí.

-Yo estoy seguro de que fue tu culpa Teme. –Naruto seguía enfrascado en aquella tonta idea mientras se paraba frente al ojinegro de brazos cruzados y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sasuke-san. –La voz de Hinata se escuchó por encima de los murmullos que el rubio Uzumaki emitía mientras intentaba sacarle a su amigo algo de información. -¿Ocurrió algo extraño allá arriba? –Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, se la veía inocente y curiosa.

-La curiosidad mató al gato Hinata-chan… -Susurró suficientemente audible para todos Tenten mientras también se le acercaba, seguida de cerca por la chica Sabaku No. –Pero admitámoslo… Nos está comiendo por dentro. –Río bajo y se sentó frente a Uchiha corriendo a Uzumaki del camino.

-Hn. –Las miró con cautela mientras intentaba recordar, sonrió de medio lado ante eso. «Definitivamente debemos continuar esa conversación.» Pensó para sí mismo antes de contestar la pregunta de las jóvenes. -Estábamos hablando y de un momento a otro puso su cara de circunstancia y salió corriendo. –Se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

-Vaya, Sasuke hablando con una chica. Eso es nuevo. –Bromeó Kiba mientras se rascaba la nuca. Shikamaru le dedicó una divertida sonrisa sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto. El aludido gruño. –Aún que te he de admitir que… -Continuó hablando con su conciliadora sonrisa. -¿Quién no querría entrar en el terreno Haruno? –Rió un poco mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¿Lo dices por Tsuki? –Inuzuka dio un brinco al oír la voz Tenten. Se sonrojo levemente desviando la mirada a la ventana mientras murmuraba inteligibles palabras. Aún que Gaara alcanzó a entender un simple "No pretendía especificar", por lo que sonrió levemente.

Nuevamente un ambiente calmado se formo entre ellos, muy a su pesar de que la mayoría estaba pensando en que le podría haber ocurrido a la ojijade de cabellos rosados. Escucharon unos pasos acercarse lentamente y todos pusieron atención a la puerta viendo como dos cuerpos se hacían visibles por la luz.

Ante la insistente mirada de casi todos los presentes, Ino simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dejo postrar frustrada en una de las sillas que rodeaban la rectangular mesa. Suspiró mientras recostaba su cabeza en la madera y la rodeaba con los brazos.

-Se ha encerrado en el despacho con Tsunade-sama. –La morocha se sentó en uno de los banquitos ignorando por completo que hacía minutos hablaban de ella. –Ni siquiera ha dejado entrar a Shizune-chan. –Suspiró y miró a todos los presentes intentando poner atención en algún punto muerto de la habitación para distraer su mente en esos momentos.

-¿Tu crees que… ha vuelto? –La extraña pregunta que formuló la rubia ceniza dejó con varias dudas a los nuevos inquilinos de la casa.

-¿Quién ha vuelto? –Naruto miró con interés a las muchachas que se encontraban allí, dirigiéndose dudosas miradas en si responder o no a sus cuestionamientos. Cuando su mirada se posó en la morocha de ojos perlados está tembló levemente ante la potente miradas, tragó con fuerza para darse valor y desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

-Verás Naruto… No mucho tiempo antes de que te fueras… -Tsuki no parecía muy segura en si contarle aquello a su amigo o no. Mucho menos delante de esos "extraños", puesto que no llevaban conociéndose más que dos o tres días. Se rascó con nerviosismo la barbilla del lado derecho, el rubio entrecerró los ojos conociendo por completo aquel comportamiento.

-¿Y bien? –Exigió con rudeza. Últimamente se estaba enterando de ciertas cosas de las que no tenía ni idea. No creía que en los años en los que se habían distanciado hubieran pasado tantas cosas. ¿O sí? Hizo una mueca para después refregar su rostro con las manos al no recibir respuesta. Volvió a posar sus ojos en Hinata quien dio un brinco al sentirse nuevamente entre la espada y la pared. Pero suspiró aliviada al ver como él volvió a cambiar el curso de sus ojos y los posaba en la rubia que era su amiga de infancia.

-Ella tenía un… -Chasqueó la lengua al no encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse en ese momento. Volvió a dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa y repitió el proceso varias veces golpeándose ante la atónita mirada de los que la rodeaban.

-Ha vuelto Tsunade-sama, ha vuelto. –Murmuró con algo de terror en sus palabras mientras recorría la habitación en la que se encontraban como una leona enjaulada. Una voz respondió a sus palabras, ella frunció el seño al notar que no era la voz de quien esperaba escuchar aquellas palabras. -¡Ahí está de nuevo! –Chilló como una adolescente asustadiza.

La rubia la miraba ir de aquí para allá como loca mientras murmuraba, gritaba y susurraba algunas cosas ininteligibles para su oído. Suspiró con frustración apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos a la altura de su rostro. Cerró los ojos por un momento para así poder analizar lo que sucedía y encontrar la manera de solucionarlo sin mayores problemas.

-¿Me está poniendo atención? –Abrió los ojos al escuchar la molesta voz de la pelirrosa que ahora había detenido su labor de dejar un surcó en el suelo de su despacho y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados cruzada de brazos.

-Si, Sakura. –Masculló mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba hasta la chica que la miraba atenta esperando que le dijese algo en especial.

-Pues no parecía. Se ve demasiado tranquila teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación. Si mal no recuerdo… -Se calló en cuanto sintió la helada mirada de Senju sobre ella y la presión de sus manos en los hombros. Tragó con algo de dificultad manteniendo sus ojos en los orbes miel de la mujer, aparentando una seguridad que hacía unos segundos atrás parecía haber abandonado por completo su cuerpo.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es cerrar la boca y dejarme pensar en frío. –La escudriñó al tiempo que soltaba sus hombros e iba hasta una gaveta de su oficina, abriendo las pequeñas puertas sacando del interior una botella de sake y una pequeña copa. La ojijade rodó los ojos con fastidió para volver a fruncir el seño al oír nuevamente la voz en su mente. –Haz como si nada ha pasado, intenta ignorar sus palabras y verás que pronto volverá a irse. Ahora vete, tengo que pensar un poco en lo que haré si eso no vuelve a funcionar.

La vio suspirar y asentir levemente con la cabeza. Caminó con pasos seguros pero atolondrados hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando entrar algo de aire a aquella sala. Salió al pasillo cerrando despacio evitando hacer cualquier ruido que demostrara que ella acababa de salir de allí. No quería un interrogatorio por parte de Ino, mucho menos de Tsuki. Sabía que ambas la habían seguido en cuando la vieron hacia un rato. Suspiró con pesadez al verse segura. Se apoyó contra la pared de un lado, lo mejor sería evitar a todos hasta que pudiera acallar la molesta voz. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí podría estar más tranquila de que nadie la molestaría.

Hizo varios pasos hasta que se cruzó inevitablemente con la mujer de oscuros cabellos cortos. Le dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que pasaba junto a ella y seguía de largo. Agradecía que no hubiera sido alguna de sus amigas, lamentaría tener que ignorarlas por su propio bienestar. En aquellas condiciones no podría soportar el obvio interrogatorio al que sería cruelmente sometida. No había puesto ni los dos pies en las escaleras cuando sintió una intensa mirada en la espalda. Volteó con cuidado, para ver si era necesario correr o podía tomárselo con tranquilidad.

Uchiha la observaba con curiosidad. Ella le devolvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos, más atenta a la puerta de atrás que a él realmente, si veía salir a alguien más huiría de allí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aún que realmente fuese así. Él se acerco intentando disimular su rápida salida de la cocina, intentando no alertar a nadie, algo le decía que eso era lo que tanto preocupaba a la pelirrosa.

Antes de que él pudiera darle alcance vio como una cabellera comenzaba a asomarse por la puerta y oía cada vez más fuerte su voz. «Mierda.» Mascullando palabras de odio hacia Uchiha por haber detenido su avance, se volteó dando un rápido asenso por las escaleras.

-¡Sakura! –No se detuvo ante la inquisitiva llamada de su prima, o claro que no iba a detenerse. Volvió a escuchar como ahora la llamaban en un tono de voz un poco más severo. Negándose obviamente ante la perspectiva de detenerse e ir con ellas. -¡Sakura ven aquí! Necesitamos hablar.

-Luego. –Prácticamente gritó para dejar escuchar el fuerte ruido que hizo su puerta al cerrarse con rudeza.

-Maldita frentona. Ni se crea que se escapará de mí. –Al rápido andar de Ino fue detenido por la mano de cierto pelirrojo. -¿Qué haces? –Pregunto furibunda intentando soltarse de su agarre.

-Algo me dice que quiere estar sola. –Su voz la penetró en unos segundos dejándola sin palabras. Obvio que Sakura quería estar sola. Eso era lo que ella intentaba evitar. Un chillido de dolor en la planta baja la detuvo antes de que pudiera responder a las palabras de Gaara. Volteó a ver hacia el despacho de Tsunade, y se encaminó seguida por todos a ver que había ocurrido.

-¡Ite! –Naruto se sobaba la cabeza, estaba sentado en un sillón de la habitación, mientras que Senju lo miraba con profundo odio. Ante aquella escena produjo algunas rizas en los recién llegados y cierta frustración en otros. «Nunca aprenderás Naruto.» Tsuki pensaba con pesadez negando ante dicho espectáculo. –No tenía porque golpearme.

-Muchas veces te he repetido que no me llames vieja. –La rubia arrastraba las palabras con ira mientras se contenía para no volverle a propinar un buen golpe a ese idiota.

-Lo siento. –Rodó los ojos y miró con una nerviosa sonrisa a sus amigos, quienes como respuesta solo suspiraron. –Por favor… cuénteme. –Suplicó con ahínco. Shizune sabía que ese era un tema delicado, así como también sabía que el rubio era muy cercano a la pelirrosa, y que ella no querría que todos en la casa se enteraran de su… problemita. La asistente caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró quedándose afuera con todos a excepción de los dos rubios que habían quedado dentro. Les sonrió mientras tomaba una llave de su bolsillo y cerraba aquella puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar. Podía confiar en que no se andarían en mañas e intentarían escuchar detrás de la gran puerta. Sobre todo porque no podrían oír mucho.

* * *

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la molesta y ya constante voz que le hablaba. Aferró una de las almohadas de su cama contra su rostro sintiendo el frío contacto enseguida. La corrió luego de unos segundos al sentirse algo sofocada. No quería morirse tampoco, eso era una exageración. Solo quería acallar a esa maldita. Rodó los ojos con fastidió al escuchar su obvia respuesta ante sus pensamientos. Masculló unas maldiciones más antes de tomar algo de ropa e ingresar a su baño. «A ver si así aprendes.» Abrió la ducha de agua fría, se quitó la ropa y sin meditarlo, tomó fuerzas y entró sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía ante las gotas heladas que caían de la canilla. Comenzó a moverse bajo el agua para acostumbrarse con rapidez. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Luego de que consiguió no sentir escalofríos se quedó en completo silencio bajo el chorro, meditabunda.

-**Te enfermarás…** -Volvió a solar varios comentarios injuriosos. Cerró con frustración la llave del agua y tomó con brusquedad una toalla mientras comenzaba a secar su cuerpo. No podía deshacerse de ella. ¿Por qué no? Era lo único que quería ahora. Bufó y comenzó a vestirse.

-**La respuesta es fácil querida… **-Salió del pequeño cubículo con enfado y revoleó lejos la empapada toalla. Se sentó en la silla de su tocador y tomó con ambas manos el secador de cabello para hacer dicha labor. Quizá así dejara de escucharla.

-**No será tan sencillo como aquella vez tontita…** -El tonó de burla que había usado la hastió de sobre manera, aumento el poder del aparato electrónico. «Cállate, cállate, cállate.» No hubo respuesta. Sonrió conciliadoramente ante el espejo. ¿Lo había logrado? ¿De verdad había conseguido que se fuera?

-**¿Sabes qué aún que lo repitas millones de veces no sucederá cierto? **–Maldijo su mala suerte. Dejo el secador en su lugar y se revolvió los cabellos con histeria. Comenzó a peinarse un poco sus desalineados cabellos atando una trenza con ellos dejándola caer con gracia sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sonrió contenta y se levantó del tocador.

-**¿Me dejarás más tiempo hablando sola? Estoy comenzando a sentirme como una loca… **-«La que debería sentirse una loca soy yo.» Bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Era incomodo siquiera pensar en responderle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había tenido que pasar por esto. Pero quizá, y solo quizá si hablaba con ella la podía convencer de irse… o si la ignoraba se aburriría con facilidad y se iría también.

-**Sabes que no muerdo… Podrías siquiera responderme.**

-Claro, no muerdes porque no puedes salir de allí. –Masculló mientras doblaba las ropas que se había sacado en el baño. Eso se iría a lavar. Un chillido de alegría resonó en su mente haciendo que se mareara. –Estúpida. –Soltó de repente volviendo a hacer un bollo la remera que traía entre manos.

-**Sabía que me extrañabas. **-¿Extrañarla? Había vivido mucho más tranquila desde que había conseguido sacársela de encima. Suspiró con frustración. No tenía sentido comenzar a discutir con ella. A sus quince años y sus muchas inseguridades no podía contra ella. Pero ahora ya era mayor, no tenía porque sentirse intimidada porque hubiese regresado. Ella podía con eso. Sonrío de medio lado ante aquella idea. Se había hecho mucho más fuerte que en ese entonces, no iba a dejar que ella la enredase en sus locas ideas.

-**¿Locas ideas? **–Una divertida risilla se le escapo al escuchar la incredulidad con la que ahora hablaba. Continuó con el trabajo de acomodar sus ropas, tendió un poco su desordenada cama y luego se sentó en ella mirando un punto perdido en la nada.

-**¿Puedes desahogarte hablando conmigo lo sabías?** –Hizo una leve mueca. ¿Qué le hacía creer que necesitaba semejante cosa? –**Después de todo… Nadie podría darte una respuesta más sincera que la mía. **–Masculló ininteligibles palabras mientras se tiraba hacía atrás, su mirada se centró en la enceguecedora luz de la lámpara sobre su cabeza. Sabía que podría hacerlo… No perdía nada con intentarlo.

-No tengo nada que me atormente… -Susurró cerrando los ojos sintiéndolos escocer por la potente luz. Poso su brazo derecho sobre su cara, tapando parte de su rostro.

-**¡Claro que sí! Te conozco bien… Anda cuéntame. **–Chasqueó la lengua con desacuerdo. Si iban a hablar no sería de eso. No quería arriesgarse a decir algo que no debía. Por muy estúpido que eso sonara, ya que después de todo estaba sola en esa habitación. Sola con ella dentro de su cabeza. Volvió a chistar disconforme, debía comenzar a aceptar que realmente hablaba con ella misma.

* * *

Luego de que todos se habían dispersado de la puerta al verse sin más nada que hacer que esperar a que o Sakura o Naruto salieran de sus momentáneos enfrascamientos, la pelirrosa en su dormitorio y el rubio en el despacho de Tsunade, debían buscar algo mejor que hacer.

Se habían esparcido en grupos más pequeños, haciendo diferentes actividades. Algunos habían vuelto a la cocina para pensar en que comerían esa noche. Otros tantos se habían entretenido viendo la televisión. A él le hubiera gustado poder estar acompañando a Naruto, dentro de él crecía una desconocida curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba allí. Se había enterado del tormentoso pasado que escondía la pelirrosa, aún así algo lo hacía sentirse sumamente preocupado por la chica. Jamás le había pasado con nadie. ¿Por qué se sentía así con ella? ¿Y por qué justamente con ella? Debía averiguarlo, y cuando antes lo hiciera sería mejor. No quería seguir pasándose pensando en tonterías cuando simplemente podría acercarse a la ojijade y preguntarle.

Sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a subir escalón por escalón hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Haruno. Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta escuchó la voz de la joven desde el interior. ¿Con quién estaba?

-Claro, no muerdes porque no puedes salir de allí. –Se quedó estático esperando escuchar una segunda voz que le advirtiese que no se encontraba sola. Pero un fuerte silencio se hizo presente.

-Estúpida. –Escuchó claramente como la chica continuaba hablando. «¿Está hablando sola?» Una muda respuesta llego a él cuando la escuchó reír con suavidad. Alzó una ceja con creciente curiosidad. Arrimando un poco más su cuerpo hasta la madera para ver si así podía escuchar mejor la conversación y si hablaba con alguien realmente. Mandaba miradas hacia la escalera cada tanto, sería muy vergonzoso para él que lo encontraran haciendo aquellos, tal y como Tenten había dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato, pero lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

Escuchó el ruido que hicieron los resortes de la cama cuando ella se echó sobre ellos. Sonrió ante esa perspectiva. No sería mala idea entrar en ese mismo momento y sorprenderla.

-No tengo nada que me atormente. –Había sido como un arrullo, pero había logrado captar cada palabra. ¿Realmente la chica estaba hablando sola? La oyó chasquear la lengua con molestia. Ahora se sentía mal por haber pensado que ella era algo bipolar, ahora creía poder afirmarlo con toda seguridad.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? –Las escuchó mascullar mientras nuevamente más ruidos del colchón llegaban hasta sus oídos.

-Es un precio demasiado alto para tener que estar soportándote. –Una risa ahogada se escapo de sus labios, la chica parecía haberse vuelto completamente loca. «Quizá esté hablando por teléfono.» De repente se frustró ante la idea de que esa fuera una posibilidad. Frunció el seño levemente y siguió escuchando con atención como la chica suspiraba.

-Podrías conseguirte una escusa nueva. Siempre con eso de que somos la misma… Me aburres querida. –La amarga risa que llego a sus oídos lo desconcertó por completo. Ya había llegado el momento de intervenir. ¿Cómo que eran la misma? Eso no tenía ni una pizca de sentido. Antes de permitirle seguir con aquella extraña conversación golpeo con tranquilidad la puerta, escuchó los rechinidos de los resortes cuando ella se levantó, al igual que escuchó sus pasos acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto bastante confundida cuando lo vio allí parado. Él le hizo una seña con la cabeza, esperando que entendiera, por lo que ella captándolo al segundo se hizo a un lado dejándole el paso. La chica agradecía internamente haber ordenado un poco antes de ponerse a hablar consigo misma, aún también esperaba que Uchiha no la hubiese escuchado. Rogando por que fuese así lo miró con curiosidad. Él miraba la habitación con sumo cuidado.

No tenía cosas extravagantes, era bastante sencilla. Las paredes eran de un negro topo acompañadas de una gran guarda de madera pintada de blanco que dividía en dos el muro. Había un armario tan blanco como la nieve en invierno, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, podía ver que sus puertas estaban entreabiertas, como si del apuro se le hubiera olvidado cerrarlas. Una cama de dos plazas reposaba en la pared contraría con dos mesas de luz a cada lado, los tres muebles también eran del mismo color que el guardarropas. Había otra puerta con un bonito decorado de vidrio opaco, la puerta abierta dejaba entrar la luz de la habitación mostrando un limpio y ordenado baño. Junto a la puerta había un tocador blanco con un gran espejo y varios objetos femeninos sobre el mismo. No muy lejos había una biblioteca con varios libros y otros tantos cuadernos. Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los jades de la muchacha, quien ahora fruncía el seño.

-¿Y bien? –Exigió poniendo sus manos en las caderas mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Quería terminar la conversación de hoy… -Sonrió de medio lado viendo su notable enfado por haber interrumpido su conversación consigo misma. Río internamente ante aquel pensamiento.

-No hay nada que terminar, porque no tengo nada más que decirte. –Caminó hasta su armario con tranquilidad y cerro con cuidado las puertas que soltaron un chillido al moverse. Suspiro con pesadez, necesitaría algo de aceite para ese mueble, el sonido ya le era insoportable.

-Podría conformarme con saber que mi mirada te parece intensa. –Sonrió con autosuficiencia acortando un poco la distancia entre ambos. La pelirrosa volteó encontrándose con dicha escena. –Pero realmente me gustaría saber que más piensas de mí.

La chica frunció el seño escuchando la silenciosa respuesta de su "otro yo" como se había acostumbrado a llamarla. Pero luego el enfado dio lugar a una sonrisa socarrona ante la buena idea que acababa de tener. Haría que se tragara sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué eres un pretencioso? ¿Un ególatra que cree que puede tener todo lo que desea con solo pedirlo? –Lo vio hacer una mueca, claramente molesto por sus palabras, su sonrisa se ensanchó con regocijo. -¿Quieres que te diga qué no eres el ombligo del mundo? ¿Qué no todo gira a tu alrededor? –Se cruzó de brazos satisfecha con sus palabras. -¿Quieres que continué? –Escuchó con claridad como gruñía.

-¿Y por qué crees que soy así? –Eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué iba a responder ahora?

-**Dile la verdad… **-Frunció el seño, no quería hacerle caso a ella. Pero realmente no le quedaba otra opción. No podía inventar una mentira ni una excusa para desentenderse del asunto.

-Por que conozco a los de tu misma calaña. –Lo escudriño con la mirada mientras fruncía los labios. Ante ese gesto, Sasuke la miró curioso. ¿Calaña? Río internamente, claramente esa chica lo volvería loco. La vio removerse incomoda en el lugar mientras su vista se perdía en algún punto muerto de la nada. Frunció el seño y pasó caminando relajadamente junto a él hasta poder sentarse en la cama. –Ya caí con uno… No lo haré dos veces. –La escuchó susurrar cuando paso a su lado.

Con que por ahí iba la cosa. Sonrió de medio lado. Él no era como los demás, nadie se le comparaba. Y lo admitía, era muy ególatra de su parte aquel pensamiento, pero era la pura realidad. Caminó hasta postrarse frente a ella, quien alzó la mirada rápidamente y se arrepintió un millón de veces por eso. Sasuke se había estirado hacia delante para quedar más o menos a su altura, que al estar sentada era bastante baja, y más aún en la cama.

-Yo no soy como los demás. –Susurró contra su rostro, sus miradas no se separaron por unos largos segundos hasta que Sakura cerró los ojos con fastidio. Iba a replicarle de inmediato pero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir algo sobre sus labios, para llevarse una sorpresa aún más grande al ver como él había puesto unos dedos sobre sus aún magullados labios. –No quiero que vuelvan a sangrar. –Comentó divertido viendo el rostro de la ojijade enrojecer de inmediato. –Realmente me estoy conteniendo en esté momento. –Quitó su mano y se enderezó sin apartar su mirada divertida.

-Eres un idiota ¿Te lo dije? –Preguntó claramente ofuscada por sus palabras. Sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos y rozó los labios de la chica con una creciente locura dentro de sí.

Enrojeció hasta la coronilla nuevamente ante aquel simple roce y en su mente retumbaban los alocados gritos de su otra yo. Rápidamente recupero la compostura y tomando fuerzas lo apartó de ella, a zancadas camino hasta abrir la puerta.

-Fuera. –Masculló mientras desviaba la mirada intentando mantener el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Él se acercó asintiendo con la cabeza como un niño bueno, pero antes de salir la miró a los ojos y le robo un rápido beso de los labios. No sabía en realidad en que momento había comenzado ese loco juego por conquistar a la chica, pero debía admitir que le gustaba. Salió hasta el pasillo al tiempo que la escuchaba hablar nuevamente.

-No caeré en tus redes Uchiha. –Le cerró la puerta en las narices y sin nada más que hacer allí se alejó con una sonrisa autosuficiente en los labios.

Sakura había apoyado todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta luego de haberla cerrado. Inconcientemente una de sus manos se alzó hasta la altura de su rostro, la otra mano la tomo desprevenida alejándola de sus labios. No, no iba a dejarse llevar por aquella tontería de adolescente.

-**Pues no se tú… pero a mi ya me conquisto. **–Volvió a injuriar algunas malas palabras hacia su otra personalidad y se echó con furia a la cama. Necesitaba dormir, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Dejaría de pensar en Uchiha y dejaría de escuchar esa molesta voz en su cabeza.

-**Que bien se siente regresar. **

-Oh cállate por el amor de Dios. –Se tapó la cara con la almohada sin importarle realmente si se asfixiaba. Al menos así quedaría inconciente y no tendría que seguir soportando su desdichada risa revolteando en su cabeza mientras gritaba inaudiblemente que Uchiha acababa de besarlas. «Si supieras que no es la primera vez.» Se mordió imperceptiblemente la lengua al haber pensado en eso. Se cacheteó mentalmente al escucharla chillar de alegría nuevamente.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Al fin subí la continuación... creo que está vez me excedí un poco con la espera jajaj pero les dejé un adelanto de esté capítulo en mi historia de "**_Mi última __esperanza_**" Algo como para cubrir mi falta con los que la han leído:) Bueno, aún no he escrito el capítulo ocho, pero ya tengo una idea... tengo una semana para poder terminarlo, jaja. Nos leemos en unos días. Gracias por lo reviews y la buena onda que le ponen a la historia **

**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**Shanami Haruno**


	8. Plan de Conquistas

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"****Cuanto más rápido, más divertido."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 "Plan de conquistas"**

Amanecía en la mansión y los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana que había olvidado cerrar por estar muy ocupada discutiendo con ella misma. Se restregó los ojos con pereza bostezando y estirando los músculos de su cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama y corrió las cortinas, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan mal. Había olvidado lo que era tener a aquella insoportable taladrándole el cerebro las veinticuatro horas del día. Se llevó una mano a la sien para intentar calmar el palpitante dolor, alzó la vista hacia el reloj sobre su mesa de luz. ¿Las diez de la mañana?

Eso era imposible, ella siempre despertaba temprano. El aparato debía estar descompuesto, o sin pilas. Bufó frustrada y se dio una ducha rápida antes de bajar a desayunar.

Una vez estuvo abajo tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asimilar lo que veía. Si, realmente el reloj despertador se había descompuesto. Ni por asomo eran las diez de la mañana. Todos los que estaban en la mesa la miraban serios mientras almorzaban. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared de atrás. La una y media. Ahora si, ya nada tenía sentido. Suspiró frustrada caminando hasta la heladera para tomar alguna pastilla que le quitara el constante bombeo de su cabeza.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar. –La chillona voz de Ino rebotó dentro de ella, causando aún más malestar. Luego de tragarse la pastilla para evitar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a tener empeorará miró a Yamanaka con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cerda, no tuve la mejor de las noches y te agradecería, si evitas interrogarme al menos hasta que se me pase el dolor de cabeza que tengo. –Se masajeó la sien con la mano derecha mientras la miraba hastiada, y le mandaba la misma mirada a todos los presentes, para que tuvieran en cuenta que molestarla a estas alturas no sería una buena idea.

-¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? –Su mirada se posó en Temari, quien la miraba con cierta curiosidad, había dejado a un lado los cubiertos con los que comía y la miraba atentamente esperando su respuesta. Ella simplemente asintió, incluso hablar le daba algo de dolor.

-¿Tuviste una mala noche? –Ahora era Tenten la que preguntaba, también había dejado de comer para prestarle suma atención. Frunció aún más el entrecejo, si es que a esas alturas se podía.

-Creí pedir "evitar los interrogatorios". Sí tuve una maldita mala noche. ¿Y qué? –Con las manos en las caderas los escrutaba a todos con la mirada, esperando a que alguno saltara a decirle algo, estaba lista para tomar una sartén y partirla en la cabeza de quien se atreviera.

-Calma, calma. –La rubia Sabaku No sonreía nerviosa a sabiendas de lo que su amiga era capaz de hacer en aquel estado de ira. –Una última pregunta. –Hizo un silenció esperando a que ella accediera a escucharla.

-Habla. –Rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos bajo el busto.

-¿Ha vuelto? –Murmuró con cuidado la castaña con cierto nerviosismo. Haruno apretó los puños y resopló con fuerza antes de contestar.

-Si. –No quería seguir allí hablando sobre ella y que tuviera que volver a escuchar la voz en su cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a la mayoría de los presentes bastante confusos.

Ino suspiró tranquila en cuanto la pelirrosa abandonó la habitación y se quedó pensativa, moviendo de un lado al otro la comida de su plato. Había perdido el apetito. Si ella había vuelto solo significaba una cosa, pero no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

-No te preocupes Ino-chan. –La voz de Hinata la trajo del mundo de sus pensamientos, la miró atentamente esperando que continuara. –Gracias a esto, ahora estamos un paso más cerca de recuperar a la Sakura que todas conocíamos. –La tranquila sonrisa que la Hyuuga le regaló le transmitió toda la paz que podía estar haciéndole falta en esos tiempos.

-¡Tienes razón Hinata-chan! –Tsuki se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y abrazó con cariño a la ojiperla. –Pronto recuperaré a mi prima. –Sentenció cerrando los ojos con calma. –Y todos juntos vamos a lograrlo. –Soltó una risilla cargada de alegría, una felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentían en aquella mansión. Quizá, la llegada de aquellos jóvenes con quienes compartían la mesa estaba trayendo vientos, vientos que se llevarían todo el mal que otras personas habían sembrado en sus vidas.

Naruto sonrió complacido ante las ideas de sus amigas, aún sentía muy fresca la conversación que había tenido con Tsunade la noche anterior. Sakura siempre había tenido algunos "arranques" raros cuando era una adolescente, él los recordaba bien, pero jamás creyó que fuera algo como eso. Miro nuevamente a Hinata, quizá ella tenía razón. Sakura, la Sakura que él había conocido siempre volvería. Y no era ese intento de mujer fría y calculadora que la pelirrosa intentaba mostrar al mundo.

La idea de que Sakura estuviera experimentando nuevamente algunas cosas que la habían marcado en su adolescencia solo les daba la certeza de que podría olvidar todo el tema de el idiota que la había lastimado y regresar a ser la muchacha alegre y sonriente que había sido en sus tiempos de adolescente.

Repentinamente el timbre los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos ajenos, contemplando como por el pasillo pasaba la misma pelirrosa que se había marchado minutos antes. La puerta se abrió y ninguno espero ser llamado para ir a ver de quien se trataba. Los muchachos suspiraron con frustración al reconocer aquella larga y extensa melena colorada. Mientras que las demás fruncieron los seños viendo cada movimiento por parte de la pelirroja.

-Vaya, no sabía que ahora trabajabas en la servidumbre… Sakura. –La empalagosa voz de Karin le llegó a los oídos a Uchiha que no se había molestado en levantarse, y seguía comiendo en la mesa. De inmediato se levantó, recordando la conversación que había tenido con la Haruno el día anterior en el jardín, casi atragantándose en el camino.

-¿Quieres postularte? –La ojijade sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar la voz de Ino a sus espaldas intentando provocar a la colorada.

-Tú no te metas rubia teñida. –Bramó mientras se acomodaba los anteojos en el puente de su nariz y pasaba exageradamente el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, sacudiendo sus caderas en el proceso.

-Ni te atrevas a hablarle así a mi mejor amiga cuatro ojos. –Con los ojos entrecerrados las primas Haruno hablaron al unísono, provocando algo de miedo en las dos acompañantes que iban con Karin.

-Veo que están practicando su acto para entrar en el circo, según tengo entendido aún reciben monos entrenados. –Soltó una carcajada llena de burla, que fue seguida por otras dos con menos intensidad, de sus acompañantes.

-Veo que estas bien informada. –Tsuki sonrió de medio lado parándose junto a Sakura pasando un brazo por sus hombros, mandándole una mirada cómplice.

-No me digas. –Comenzó Temari acercándose también a las Haruno. -¿Entraste como la mujer barbuda? –Soltó una sonora carcajada mirando con superioridad al trío frente a ellas. En unos segundos más, todos se encontraban en el jardín delantero de la casa.

-Bueno, ya estuvo. –Tenten intentaba calmar la situación que se había formado, después de todo lo principal era saber como aquella mujer había dado con su casa. -¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Karin. –La voz de Sasuke rompió cualquier intento de respuesta que la pelirroja estuviera por decir. Ocasionando que la misma se le lanzará a los brazos y le besara la mejilla.

Todos habían visto sorprendidos la reacción que había tenido la chica de gafas al ver al pelinegro, sobre todo por parte de las féminas de la casa. ¿Se conocían?

-Suéltame. –Masculló el ojinegro intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre de la chica. Cuando por fin pudo sacarse el peso extra, entiéndase, Karin. La escrutó con la mirada intentando descubrir cómo es que ella había llegado allí.

-¿Qué quieren aquí? –Volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa, claramente enfadada.

-Contigo nada, pelos de chicle. –La pelirroja se acomodó sus ropas algo arrugadas por el forcejeo que había protagonizado con el ojinegro. –Yo vine a ver a mi Sasuke-kun. –Batió sus pestañas coquetamente, haciendo que el susodicho bufara con fastidio.

-Pues ni creas que vas a entrar a nuestra casa. –Sonrió divertida caminando nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa, entre tantas tretas habían terminado bastante alejados de la entrada, en medio del jardín.

-¿Vuestra casa? –Continuó provocando con tono burlón. –Sí, cómo no. –Rodó los ojos ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes.

-¿No nos crees? –Preguntó de la manera más inocente e irónica posible Ino, pestañeando paulatinamente dándose un aire más angelical.

-Puedes preguntarles a ellos si quieres. –Rió Tsuki mandándole una mirada sobradora y de total superioridad a la colorada y su séquito de idiotas. –Son nuestros huéspedes.

-¿Eso es cierto, Sasuke-kun? –La colorada acomodaba sus gafas mirando de arriba abajo al pelinegro que ahora la fulminaba con la mirada hastiado. Solo por pura cortesía asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-Así que si no quieres que llame a la policía, puedes irte retirando de mi entrada. –Sakura le guiñó un ojo y se apoyó en la puerta cruzándose de brazos a la espera de ver su derrotada retirada.

-Sasuke-kun. –La pelirrosa, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Karin, no se perdió nada de la empalagosa mirada coqueta que le mando al pelinegro. Por pura inercia, la chica volteó la cara indignada. -¿Quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí conmigo? –Se le había acercado nuevamente a él con sensuales movimientos intentando ganar un sí.

-¡Qué genial idea! –Bramó la pelirrosa frunciendo el entrecejo y volviendo a mirar a la "cursi pareja" según ella. –No deberías perder la oportunidad Sasuke, estoy segura de que es un privilegio salir con una pu… con Karin. –Terminó con una sonrisa de inocencia en los labios. Sus amigas intentaron vanamente ahogar una risa, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de la mujer que había sido el centro de las burlas.

-Hn, preferiría quedarme contigo. –Uchiha se acercó hasta la puerta sonriendo de medio lado, de la manera más sensual y atractiva que Sakura había visto jamás. Parpadeo un par de veces para salir del aturdimiento, cuando el bombillo se prendió sobre su cabeza y una genial idea fue dada por su inner.

-¿Y qué te gustaría que hiciéramos? –Acortó un poco de distancia entre ambos, tomando las solapas de la camisa que tenía Sasuke, quien captó enseguida las intenciones de la ojijade para molestar a Karin.

De un fuerte tirón la pelirroja de gafas los separó a ambos, plantándose frente a Uchiha con la mirada furibunda, las manos en su cintura y haciendo un mohín de enojo.

-¡Explícame esto Sasuke-kun! –Bramó furiosa, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Haruno ahogaba una risa, cosa que la ponía aún más enojada.

-No tengo nada que explicarte. –Corrió el rostro para no tener que verla.

-¿Por qué estás viviendo con ella? –Los cuestionamientos de Karin y las acciones de ambos despertaban la curiosidad de los observadores.

-Cosas de trabajo. –Respondió con la verdad, mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ella sabía perfectamente que a él nada le apetecía más que tener algo juntos. La susodicha rodó los ojos, volviendo a prestar atención a las intenciones de Hinamoshi.

-¿Entonces saldrías conmigo? –No había pasado ni un segundo estando enfadada que ya estaba intentando tirarse sobre él nuevamente. Al ver la negativa del pelinegro volvió a su estado de enojo. -¿Y por qué no Sasuke-kun? –Sin previo aviso la pelirrosa se metió en la conversación, tomando del brazo al joven.

-Porque ahora está conmigo. –La cara de Karin se podría haber fácilmente confundido con su cabello por lo roja que se había puesto, abriendo sus ojos hasta un punto humanamente imposible.

Los chicos, quienes conocían las facetas de enfado de la colorada, rompieron en risas hasta apretarse la panza por el dolor. Sin emitir más palabras, tomó de los brazos a sus nuevas amigas y las arrastró hasta la salida murmurando maldiciones y demás perjurios hacia la pelirrosa. Jurándose que haría lo que fuese necesario para volver a tener a Sasuke solo para ella, lo que fuese.

Sasuke había aprovechado la oportunidad y había pasado uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica que tenía a su lado. –¿Así que ahora estamos juntos? –Susurró contra su oído de manera suave, provocando en la susodicha un ligero sonrojo que desapareció en cuestión de segundos, segundos que duraron lo suficiente como para que Ino lo notara y sonriera de manera cómplice para sí misma.

Separándose bruscamente de él ingreso a su morada, algunas horas pasaron y ya más relajada con su cara de victoria la pelirrosa recorría la casa recordando las inmemorables caras que había hecho Karin, sin lugar a dudas, de todas las veces que se había vuelto a ver con aquella tipa, está había sido la mejor. Se recostó en el sofá de la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Unos pasos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar por el pasillo hasta detenerse detrás de ella.

-Frentona. –La llamó la rubia de su mejor amiga con una sonrisa en los labios, había llegado el momento de molestar a la Haruno, cuando estaba de mejor humor era el momento perfecto.

-Cerdita. –Canturreó alzando la mirada de la pantalla y viendo los azules ojos.

-No sé si fue impresión mía… -Comenzó divertida. –Pero hoy te vi sonrojada. –La sonrisa de la ojijade se borró por completo mirando incrédula a su amiga.

-¿Sonrojada? ¿De qué hablas? –Alzó una ceja, dudosa.

-Cuando estabas con Sasuke tontita. –Dijo con burla zarandeando su cabeza, rodeo el sofá para sentarse junto a ella.

-Por supuesto que no me sonrojé. –Murmuró por lo bajo haciéndose a un lado para darle lugar.

-Se que lo estabas, así que… –Alzó ambas cejas de manera insistente. -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, eh?

-Me hizo una estúpida insinuación. –Rodó los ojos para volver a poner atención a la televisión. –Él me recuerda tanto a… -Soltó un suspiro. –Tú sabes a quien. - Alzo la mirada, viendo a la rubia asentir quedamente, mientras veía como el brillo nuevamente abandonaba los ojos de Sakura. –Me gustaría poder evitar está sensación Ino, no quiero volver a sentir por nadie lo que sentí por él. –Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando omitir los recuerdos.

-Sakura, debes superar ese miedo a que te vuelvan a lastimar. –La oyó exhalar, pero no volvió a abrir los ojos, se sentía muy frustrada al reconocer que la blonda tenía toda la razón. Tenía miedo y prefería alejarse del amor para no volver a sufrir como antes. –Debes olvid-

-Ya lo olvidé. –Le cortó antes de seguir escuchando más. Pasó una mano por su rostro, refregándose.

-Pues entonces dime cuál es tu maldito problema con Sasuke. –La sintió acomodarse en el sillón, por lo que se levantó y se sentó correctamente para dejarle más espacio. –He notado que le interesas.

-Seguro se muere por tenerme en su cama. –La pelirrosa soltó una agria carcajada, viendo sus piernas como si fueran aún más interesante que el programa que veían.

-Pues a mí me parece que quiere más de una noche. –Codeó a su amiga mientras ambas reían divertidas. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenían conversaciones relacionadas con chicos, sobre todo desde el incidente con el ex de Sakura. Ino sentía que cada vez se sentía más cerca de ella, como en antaño.

Se quedaron en silencio, entretenidas hablando de trivialidades y mirando el programa. Contando anécdotas y recordando. La blonda no perdía oportunidad de recordarle todo el tiempo los viejos tiempos cuando solo eran ellas, junto con Naruto y Tsuki. Intentando recordarle los tiempos en los que sonreía de manera cálida y ayudaba a todos.

-Frentona, si Sasuke se lo mereciera… -Calló por un segundo, para terminar de captar por completo la atención de su amiga. -¿Le darías una oportunidad? –El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellas mientras Sakura pensaba las palabras de Ino.

-Claro que le daría una oportunidad. –Sonrió de medio lado. –Siempre y cuando, me demuestre que se la merece. –Soltó una carcajada divertida, pensando en que sería imposible que él pudiera conseguir hacer algo así. Sin previo aviso, la rubia se levantó y camino hasta la puerta con la mirada seria.

-¿A dónde vas cerda? –Preguntó con cautela viéndola moverse con pasos tranquilos, haciendo que se detuviera al oírla.

-Yo… -La blonda tragó duro antes de pensar rápidamente en una excusa. –Tenten me pidió ayuda con algo. Te veré en la cena. –Antes de recibir una respuesta salió disparada hacia el pasillo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. La pelirrosa sonrió de medio lado sospechando de antemano de las extrañas acciones de Yamanaka.

-Es una ventaja conocer a tus enemigos. –Se levantó del sofá con total tranquilidad. –Y una desventaja para ti, que yo te conozca tan bien cerdita. –Rió al verse a ella misma hablando sola.

-**Ve por ella. **–Su inner también parecía estar de buen humor el día de hoy.

En la cocina se encontraban algunos de los chicos en compañía de Tenten y Tsuki quienes hablaban amenamente sobre algunas cosas que debían hacer en los días siguientes. Todos pararon sus quehaceres cuando escucharon como una agitada rubia entraba por la puerta principal, paseando su mirada por los presentes.

-¿Qué te pasa Ino? –Preguntó Naruto divertido al ver la cara de espanto que ponía.

-¿A mí? Nada. –Comentó rápidamente, haciendo señas con las manos restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿A quién buscas? –Una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, helándole la sangre al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-A Tenten. –Rápidamente se acercó a la castaña recordando que era lo que había dicho. –Ya te lo había dicho, Frentona. –Sonrió complacida por su buena actuación. –Ella me pidió ayuda para hacer… algo.

-Yo n-. –Ino rápidamente le dio un codazo y le sonrió de manera cómplice. La chica comprendió de inmediato que necesitaba que la cubrieran. –Claro, ¿vamos? –Tomó del brazo a la blonda y salieron por la puerta directo a la habitación de la Ama. Yamanaka le debía una gran explicación.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas Tenten tomó sus cuchillas dispuesta a sacarle filo, viendo de reojo como Ino recorría la habitación de lado a lado como leona enjaulada. De un momento a otro frenó y miró a la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –Gritó estando a punto de zarandearla para que le prestara algo de atención. Tenía una idea, tenía una gran idea. Pero necesitaba cómplices.

-¡Ino! –Tenten ahogó un grito de dolor al ver como la sangre comenzaba a manar de la palma de su mano. –Hiciste que me cortara. –Masculló por lo bajo yendo al baño de su habitación para poder lavarse la herida.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas. –Masajeaba su sien. Su amiga le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, al reconocer el poco interés. –¡Lo que realmente importa es lo que está pasando entre Sasuke y Sakura!

-¿Y eso qué? –La de orbes chocolate volvió a sentarse en la cama tomando sus armas con cuidado para guardarlas.

-¿Qué no has notado las miraditas que se mandan o lo que pasó hoy cuando se apareció Karin? –Ensanchó su sonrisa al recordar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosada. Soltó una divertida carcajada, Tenten la miró realmente extrañada.

-Yo te aconsejaría que los dejaras ir solos, ya sabes como es Sak-. –Fue abruptamente interrumpida por la blonda.

-¿Qué los deje solos? Por favor, Sakura está totalmente negada a los hombres desde aquel incidente hace varios meses… ¡Obviamente necesita de mi ayuda! –Alzó las manos al techo dándose aires de grandeza mientras su sonrisa de volvía algo terrorífica. –Y como soy su mejor amiga, no puedo dejarla sola. –Murmuró sentándose con las piernas cruzadas alado de la castaña que la miraba con algo de pena. –Solo tengo que poder hablar con Sasuke a solas para llevar a cabo mi plan de conquistas.

* * *

**Bueno, mil perdones por no haber podido subir antes, es que no tuve la imaginación suficiente hasta ayer para poder terminar de escribir está capítulo, que más que nada era de relleno para poner algunos personajes en la historia, como Karin, que va a comenzar a salir más seguido jaja. En fin, espero sepan perdonarme, a partir de ahora tengo la historia más clara y voy a escribir y subir con más frecuencia.**

**¡Besos y abrazos virtuales!**

**Shanami Haruno**


	9. Pronóstico: Día del amor

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"Cuanto más rápido, más divertido."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Pronostico: Día del amor"**

Levantándose con total pereza, luego de una buena noche de descanso, se encontró bastante sorprendida cuando vio la hora en el reloj junto a su cama, el cual ya había reparado. Esperaba que no se le empezará a hacer costumbre lo de levantarse tan tarde. Con una mueca de fastidió se metió al baño y se dio una buena ducha mañanera. Se vistió al salir rápidamente con una pollera corta color coral, una camiseta blanca con detalles en dorado y unas bonitas sandalias de tacón color hueso. Amarrando su mojado cabello en una coleta alta bajo las escaleras, esperanzada de encontrar aún algo con lo que poder desayunar.

Había algo, o más bien alguien. Pero no creía poder desayunarlo a él. Rodando los ojos ante aquella totalmente extraña idea entró en la cocina para tomar algo rápido y seguir con sus cosas del día. Era muy extraño que la casa estuviera tan silenciosa para ser tan entrada la mañana.

-Valió la pena levantarme tarde hoy. –Murmuró para si mismo, Sasuke, que no había apartado su mirada de Sakura. Sin voltear a verlo, ella advirtió la sonrisa divertida que seguramente estaba plasmada en todo su rostro. Se sirvió un poco de su preciado café negro y se apoyó en la mesada sin prestar la más mínima atención a su compañía. –Hay pastel en la heladera si quieres. –Comentó sonriendo de medio lado al haber captado la mirada de Sakura.

-¿Quién compro pastel? –Cuestionó antes de abrir el electrodoméstico y ver una grande y tentadora porción de pastel de chocolate.

-Yo compre el pastel. –Lo volteó a ver anonada. ¿Por qué el compraría un pastel? –Es para ti. –Lo vio sonreír de aquella manera arrogante, que tanto detestaba pero que se le veía tan bien a él.

-¿Has hablado con Ino? –Preguntó de manera cansada mientras cerraba la nevera y volvía a tomar su taza de café.

-¿Ino? –Negó con la cabeza sutilmente. –No la he visto después de la cena de anoche. –Se encogió de hombros totalmente desinteresado en el tema, como si realmente la idea de comprar la torta de chocolate hubiera sido por completo suya. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se terminaba su café.

-Deben ser las chicas. –Murmuró al escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Un pequeño grito infantil hizo a Sakura dejar rápidamente la taza en el lavabo y salir disparada hacia la puerta principal. -¡Aiko! –Sasuke podía escuchar algunas voces más por el pasillo, pero como siempre su orgullo era más fuerte que la curiosidad y se quedo sentado justo donde había estado.

Unos pasos hacía la cocina lo alertaron, no sonaban como los tacones de Sakura, eran pequeños pasos retumbando como el tictac de un reloj antiguo. Una mata de cabellos rojizos se asomó por la puerta, no medía más de un metro se podría decir, quizá un poco menos.

-¡Si quieres desayunar hay un poco de pastel en la heladera! –La voz de Sakura se escuchaba por el pasillo, como si aún estuviera en la entrada de la casa. La pequeña criatura se quedó mirando a Sasuke con sus enormes ojos jade, idénticos a los de Sakura.

-¡Ane-chan! –Gritó la niña, haciendo que la pelirrosa apareciera en la entrada lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-¿Qué sucede Aiko? –Su voz tenía un tono de alarma y preocupación, Sasuke creía reconocer ese nombre como el de la hermana pequeña de la ojijade mayor, por lo que atribuía a eso el gran parecido entre ambas. Sakura, al ver como Aiko observaba a Sasuke como si fuera un bicho raro se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. –Él es Sasuke, cariño. Él y unos amigos suyos estarán viviendo con nosotras por un tiempo.

-Oh. –Fue todo lo que la pequeña susurró antes de voltearse y caminar hacia la nevera para tomar una porción del pastel que él había comprado. Con algo de dificultad puso el plato sobre la barra y haciendo un último esfuerzo se subió a la banqueta que estaba junto a él. Sakura ya había vuelto a desaparecer por el pasillo, pero aún se escuchaban las voces cerca de la entrada. –Soy Aiko, mucho gusto. –Volvió su mirada hacia la ojijade que estaba sentada junto a él sorprendiéndose por la enorme sonrisa que le estaba regalando, sin ocultar un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hn, Sasuke. –Teóricamente Sakura ya había mencionado quien era, pero no iba a parecer descortés con la niña. Eso no era de Uchihas.

Otra vez el sonido de la puerta los alertó. Más voces y más pasos, hasta que la cabeza de Tsuki se asomó por la puerta mirando con curiosidad en el interior. Al verla, Aiko sonrió en grande y saltó de la banqueta hasta el suelo para correr a los brazos de la morocha.

-¡Tsuki-chan! –Chilló de alegría la niña al ser revoleada por los aires por la de orbes morados.

-¿Cómo estás pequeño monstruo? –Rió Tenten entrando en la habitación seguida de Kiba cargando ambos varias bolsas. Sasuke, habiendo terminado de desayunar lavó su taza y ocasionalmente la de Sakura, quien por el apuro la había dejado abandonada en el lavabo.

La pelirrosa regresó a la cocina seguida de un joven pelirrojo, quien calificaba perfectamente como su hermano mayor y aún así se veía muy joven.

-Oye Sakura. –Habló la castaña cortando la conversación que la susodicha tenía con el otro hombre. –Hoy temprano llamó alguien, quería hablar contigo. –Su voz era tranquila y sin ningún matiz de nerviosismo, sin embargo Sasuke y Kiba pudieron notar como el cuerpo de Tsuki se tensó levemente. La morocha bajó a la niña rápidamente.

-Olvidé algo, ya regreso. –Y sin más, salió disparada cerrando la puerta de la casa detrás de ella. Ignorando completamente el repentino extraño comportamiento de su prima, Sakura miró con cierto interés a la castaña.

-¿Y no sabes quién era? –En respuesta, la chica de orbes chocolate negó sutilmente con la cabeza antes de añadir:

-Tsuki fue quien tomó la llamada, solo nos dijo que alguien había querido hablar contigo. –Sasuke y Kiba intercambiaron significativas miradas de sospecha, viendo como la sorpresa formaba parte ahora de la expresión de la pelirrosa.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente Imoto? –Por primera vez, oían claramente la voz del pelirrojo.

-No tengo ni idea de quien haya podido ser Sasori. –Murmuró Sakura, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar en un inconciente acto de nerviosismo. –Luego hablaré con Tsuki y… -Otra vez la puerta principal se abrió. Ino irrumpió en la cocina con una radiante sonrisa, rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había formado por su aparición.

-Según el pronóstico, hoy tendremos un hermoso día soleado. –Canturreó acariciando con cariño la cabeza de Aiko. –Así que cancelan cualquier plan que tengan. ¡Nos vamos todos a la playa! –Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Sasori en un gesto de camaradería, quien le regaló una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Lo siento Ino, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Yo no estoy de vacaciones como ustedes. –Le regaló otra sonrisa a su hermana, en una rápida despedida tomó a la pequeña Aiko de la mano y se marcharon tras saludar a todos.

-Él se lo pierde. –La blonda rodó los ojos con diversión mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

-¿Están de vacaciones? –Preguntó Kiba mirando con curiosidad a las chicas. Quienes dudaron un poco antes de responder.

-Algo así. Trabajamos para Tsunade. –Tenten se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación luego de contestar, esperando no siguieran los cuestionamientos, excusándose con que se prepararía para el día de playa.

-Mm, yo también iré a prepararme. Si ven a Tsuki, díganle que quiero hablar con ella. –Sakura siguió lo pasos de Tenten, dejando en la cocina solamente a la blonda con los dos chicos. Les regaló una brillante sonrisa de las que ella solía llevar a todas partes antes de añadir:

-Ustedes también deberían prepararse. –Tomó su celular del bolsillo de su short de jean y comenzó a teclear mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Kiba y Sasuke volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

-¿Qué crees que está ocultando Tsuki? –Preguntó el castaño una vez que se aseguraron de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

-No lo sé. –Sasuke se encaminó a la salida, por donde todos habían huido ya, pero se quedó unos momentos más allí. –Deberías hablar con ella. –Murmuró antes de salir por completo y perderse de la vista del chico amante de los perros. Viéndose solo, se puso a pensar en que podría hacer para hablar a solas con la morocha.

Al cavo de una hora, estaban todos en la entrada de la casa con algunos bolsos y cosas que llevarían a la playa. Todos excepto Tsuki, quien había argumentado una repentina excusa de no sentirse bien para poder dejar pasar el día de playa.

-Quizá yo pueda animarla un poco. –Kiba sonrió de aquella manera en que solía hacerlo, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, dejando sus cosas y asegurando que si no conseguía animar a la morocha él los buscaría y se reuniría con ellos en la playa, todos tomaron sus cosas para marcharse. El Inuzuka subió las escaleras hasta donde sabía estaba la habitación de la Haruno de ojos morados.

Llamó a la puerta y pasaron unos segundos antes de que la misma se abriera, se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos de Tsuki, quien no se lo esperaba encontrar allí.

-¿Aún no se han ido? –Preguntó curiosa aún parada en la entrada a su habitación, se había cambiado de ropa, traía algo más de "entre casa". Una remera de mezclilla gris con un viejo estampado de una banda de música, unos shorts de jean que le quedaban algo grandes e iba descalza.

-Si ya se han ido. –La chica lo miró dudando. –Yo quería hablar contigo. –Con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio el espacio suficiente como para que pasará en la habitación. A pesar de estar ordenada parecía la típica habitación de una adolescente. Había uno que otro poster de bandas en las paredes, cuadros pintados aparentemente por ella.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –Le cuestionó sentándose en el borde de la cama mirándolo con suma curiosidad mientras sus manos jugaban con el borde del cobertor de su cama. Viéndola así, lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue avanzar hacia ella y besarla, pero se contuvo mandando lejos ese pensamiento.

-En realidad, quería invitarte a salir. –Sonrió enfundando las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Viendo que ella estaba por objetar nuevamente la excusa de sentirse mal, volvió a hablar. –Voy a ir a ver a Akamaru, pensé que quizá te gustaría venir a conocerlo. –Se rascó el cabello de la nuca con algo de nerviosismo. No quería un no por respuesta. Para alivió suyo, ella le sonrió.

-Supongo que no me haría mal salir un rato. –Saltando de la cama se calzó unas zapatillas negras que tenía por ahí y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Luego de que él saliera volvió a cerrarla quedándose dentro. Desconcertado, Kiba se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada por unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro frustrado y emprender viaje hasta las escaleras.

-¿Te vas sin mí? –Se volteó a ver como Tsuki salía de su cuarto con unos shorts más claros y más ajustados a su figura, una musculosa rayada morada y negra haciendo juego con sus ojos y las mismas zapatillas que tenía antes.

Cuando ya habían llegado a la playa, se buscaron un lugar cerca de la orilla, no había mucha gente que molestara a los alrededores, parecía ser una playa poco concurrida. Estaban acomodando las cosas que habían llevado, una sombrilla playera de varios colores, algunas mantas, una pequeña heladera con bebidas y comida.

-¡Oye Naruto! –Estaba en camino a voltearse y ver quien lo llamaba. -¡Piensa rápido! –Y a continuación recibió una bolsa blanca de plástico en la cara. Ino se había comenzado a carcajear mientras sujetaba su estómago. –Ya que tú lo tienes, ínflalo. –Cuando se lo quitó de la cara pudo darse cuenta de que era un balón inflable de voley. A regañadientes comenzó a juntar aire.

Tenten se había echado bajo la sombrilla con un par de lentes de sol en la cara mirando al mar. Las demás chicas se habían acercado al agua para comprobar su temperatura. Shikamaru, se había recostado sobre una de las mantas a la sombra a contemplar sus adoradas nubes.

-¿No vas a meterte? –Tenten alzó la vista, viendo a Neji parado junto a ella mirando hacia el mar. Al no recibir respuesta, volvió sus ojos hacia ella, quien levantó su mano derecha ahora vendada con gasas.

-No puedo. –Hizo una mueca y volvió a dejar la mano junto a sus piernas recogidas. Sintió como él se sentaba a un lado.

-¿Qué te pasó allí?

-Ah, fue culpa de Ino. Yo estaba afilando mis cuchillos y ella me asustó. –Exclamó una risilla triste. –Gracias a Dios que se primeros auxilios. –Ahora si, rió con más ganas volviendo su vista de su vendada mano hacia el frente, viendo a sus amigas.

-¿Tus cuchillos? –Preguntó él con algo de sorpresa. Con una sonrisa en los labios ella se quitó los lentes y lo volteó a mirar con una mirada divertida, que le pareció sumamente encantadora.

-¿Vas a hacerme un interrogatorio? –Soltó una risilla colocando los anteojos sobre su cabeza, apartando su flequillo de la cara. –Si, mis cuchillos. –Repitió automáticamente. –Me gustan mucho, tengo una gran colección. Mi padre me regaló el primero.

-Nunca había conocido a una mujer que le gustaran los cuchillos. –Le devolvió la sonrisa, los rayos de sol hacían que sus ojos claros se sintieran abrumados.

-Tienen muchos usos. –Arremetió ella en su defensa. –Pueden usarse para la cocina, o para matar a alguien. –Comentó con diversión moviendo las manos como si hablara del clima.

…

-Bien, aquí estamos. -Estacionó el auto no muy lejos de la guardería canina donde dejaba a su perro, que resultaba ser la guardería de su hermana Hana. La entrada tenía un enorme cartel que prometía "Guardería Inuzuka".

-¿Es de tu familia? –Tsuki miraba todos los alrededores encantada, todo era verde y colorido con flores como en primavera.

-Sip. Mi hermana se hace cargo de él ahora. –Ambos bajaron y se acercaron a la entraba bajo el cartel, más de cerca Tsuki podía apreciar varios perros tallados en la madera bajo el nombre del lugar. Abrió la puerta y le dio el paso a la chica, cortésmente.

Luego de cerrar después de él se acercó a la barra de la recepción. Tamborileó golpeando con las manos como si de una batería se tratará. –Se solicita la presencia de Hana. –Canturreó con una voz chistosa.

-¿Ya regresaste? Apenas viniste ayer. –Una mujer un poco más grande que ellos dos ingreso por una puerta rodando los ojos con notables fastidió.

-Hoy traje invitados. –Le ofreció una mano a Tsuki para que se acercará. –Tsuki, ella es mi hermana Hana. –Señaló respectivamente a la castaña del otro lado del mostrador, quien tenía los mismos cómicos tatuajes en la cara que él. –Hana, ella es Tsuki Haruno.

-¿Entonces ya tienes novia? –Ante la inesperada pregunta de Hana, la morocha se sonrojo hasta la coronilla soltando delicadamente la mano de Kiba para acomodarse unos mechones de cabello nerviosamente detrás de las orejas.

-No, no somos novios. –Se apresuró a decir él. –Ven Tsuki, por esta puerta se va al patio donde están los perros. –La acompañó hasta allí abriendo la puerta para que ella pasará primero, tal y como había hecho antes. Una vez ella estuvo afuera, rodeada de los ruidos de la naturaleza, no escuchó cuando él se volvió hacia su hermana y le murmuró un "Todavía" completamente confianzudo.

Con sus manos a cada lado de su boca, haciendo bocina una vez que ambos estuvieron en el exterior, él grito llamando a su mascota. Un punto blanco entre los verdes arbustos se alcanzó a ver que rápidamente se hizo un enorme y peludo perro corría hacia ellos dos.

Tsuki abrió enorme sus ojos al ver el gran tamaño que tenía el animal. Era quizá dos veces el tamaño de un perro normal. Tenía una que otra irregular mancha castaña pero era básicamente completamente blanco como la nieve. Soltó un fuerte ladrido, que también podría haberse confundido con el rugido de un león.

Pero verlo reír con su mascota, acariciarla y jugar con ella en ese preciso momento le hizo darse cuenta de lo realmente atractivo que era él. Apartando rápidamente esos pensamientos antes de que tomaran control de su cuerpo causándole algún tipo de sonrojo se agachó junto a él para ver al enorme perro mirarla fijamente.

-Amigo, ella es Tsuki. Salúdala. –Akamaru obedientemente levanto una de sus patas y la mantuvo levantada en dirección a ella. Parpadeando perpleja miro al perro y luego a Kiba, quien le asentía con la cabeza para darle confianza. Tomo la pata y la sacudió como si saludara a una persona. –Eso es, buen chico. –Y ahora volvía a contemplarlo, siendo tan atento y cariñoso con Akamaru y podía sentir que en cualquier momento un salvaje sonrojo atacaría su rostro.

…

-Oye Tsuki… -Se habían sentado a la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín, Kiba tenía una pelota de tenis con la que jugaba tirándola lejos para Akamaru, y luego él se la traía y todo volvía a comenzar. –Quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Uh. –Lo miró algo extrañada por la seriedad con la que había comenzado a hablar de repente. –Dime.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? –Sin entender realmente a lo que se refería le pidió que se explicara mejor. –Tu dijiste que te sentías mal… ¿Qué paso? –Aclaró él.

-Oh, es eso. –Dijo casi en un susurro retirando su mirada de él, mirando hacia el cielo sobre ellos, estaba comenzando a atardecer. El solo pensar en la razón por la que había decido no salir ese día la hacía sentir enferma. Kiba pareció notarlo, su cara mostraba preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida. –Con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza volvió a mirar al suelo, concentrándose en sus pies como si a estos les hubieran salido halas.

-¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? –Murmuró apresuradamente encarándolo de repente. Sus ojos expresaban todo el miedo que sentía por dentro, Kiba recordó verla tensarse hoy más temprano en la cocina. Asintió con la cabeza. –Promételo.

-Lo prometo. –Se sentó firme para poder prestarle toda la atención posible a ella, Akamaru se había echado junto a él jadeando con la lengua afuera.

-Yo no se lo he contado nunca a nadie. –Suspiró. –Tenía tanto miedo de que… Tengo tanto miedo de que Sakura se aleje de mí. –Se corrigió, estrujaba sus manos y su vista estaba fija en el césped bajo ellos.

-Tsuki, ella te adora, jamás se alejaría de ti. –Trató de calmarla poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero ella comenzó a sacudir de manera frenética la cabeza, negando.

-Tú no entiendes. –Sus manos se alzaron ocultando su rostro, mientras su voz se ahogaba. –Yo la traicioné, si ella se enterará se avergonzaría de lo que hice y se iría lejos de mí… No podría soportarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Tsuki? –Preguntó por primera vez con miedo a saber la respuesta, que podía ser tan malo como para que ella tuviera tanto miedo de que su prima la abandonara por eso.

-Yo…

…

_Había salido a caminar con él, me había pedido que habláramos. Me pareció extraño, ya que siendo el novio de mi prima, lo conocía como un hombre cerrado y que solo estaba con ella. Se acercaba su aniversario número cuatro, quizás no sabía que regalarle, y quería una idea de alguien muy cercano a ella. Todas mis ideas se fueron por un caño cuando comenzó a hablar._

_-Sabes, hace tiempo que te he estado viendo, y... –Me miro de tal manera que me hizo temblar. En un segundo ya me tenía acorralada contra la pared. El miedo me invadió, no sabía que hacer, estaba aterrada._

_Su boca se acerco a mi cuello, y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando sentí sus labios, su lengua, recorrerme completa. Sus manos comenzaban a tocarme. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo, aquello era una locura. No podía seguir así. No lo iba a permitir, junte todas mis fuerzas y con mis manos en su pecho lo eche para atrás._

_Con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo a mil, le propine una buena cachetada. Aun con el rostro volteado me miro de esa forma, fría, dura, sin contar con su infaltable sonrisa. Me dio más miedo, solo pude salir corriendo antes de que me hiciera algo peor, llegue a casa y Sakura no estaba, Tenten me comento que él la había llamado para que salieran. Lo único que yo quería era decirle a Sakura de él. Cuando ella volvió ya era muy tarde, estaban juntos. Y se quedo aquí. En la mañana intente decírselo, pero antes de que estuviera cerca de ella, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta la sala._

_-¿Pretendes decírselo? –Su voz era la de siempre, con ese aire de superioridad que siempre lo acompañaba él._

_-Si. Y no podrás callarme. –Su mugrosa sonrisa creció, y contesto mirando hacia la ventana._

_-Ella es tan feliz junto a mi, ¿en serio vas a separarme de ella? Es muy probable que te odie de por vida. –Mire hacia la ventana, y la vi riendo con Temari, se veía tan feliz, como nunca lo había sido. Solo por él maldito que estaba frente a mí, ganarme el odio de Sakura era lo ultimo que quería. Me trague mis palabras y me encerré en mi dormitorio ese día completo._

…

-Él me manipulo, y me usó muchas veces… -Intentó tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. –Tuve tanto miedo de que él manipulara las cosas y me dejara a mí como la mala que no tuve la fuerza para enfrentarme a él. –Soltó todo el aire que tenía. Sus manos temblaban frenéticamente. –Y cuando ellos terminaron creí que todo había terminado y que ya no tendría que tener miedo… Pero… pero… -Contuvo un sollozo y tapó su boca rápidamente.

-Tsuki… -Susurró Kiba, anonado. Estaba por tocar su hombro cuando ella se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el exterior. Era rápida, debía admitirlo. Le costó seguirla y mucho más encontrarla cuando se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad. Pero allí estaba, sentada en un banco de plaza, escondida entre dos frondosos árboles, su oscuro cabello tapando su rostro y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando él se sentó junto a ella, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros logró que alzará la mirada, algunas lágrimas aún surcaban su empapadas mejillas y sus ojos estaban rojizos. La vio tan frágil que lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla con fuerza.

-¿Qué hizo que pensaras que ya no estabas a salvo? –Cuando consiguió calmarla volvió a hablar para retomar la charla anterior, tomando con sus delgados dedos un mechón de cabello negro lo acomodó detrás de sus orejas observando con delicadeza el rostro de la Haruno.

-Él fue quien llamó. –Su labio inferior temblaba al igual que todavía había algo de pánico en sus ojos. Acarició su mejilla, intentando darle algo de paz. –No podía permitir que se acercara a Sakura, no de nuevo. Así que le dije que me dijera lo que quería decirle y yo le pasaría el mensaje. –Suspiró con fuerza, apartando las lágrimas con sus manos. –Dijo que no haría falta y colgó. No se que quiso decir con eso Kiba, pero tengo miedo de que intente regresar. –Otra sacudida recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza ante la idea. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar otra vez, el terror la invadía por completo.

-Oye, calma, calma. –Kiba tomó sus manos, el contacto caliente de las suyas sobre las frías de Tsuki la hizo estremecer. Sus manos dejaron las de ella y se dirigieron a su rostro, borrando con sus pulgares los surcos húmedos que inundaban sus mejillas. Los ojos de ella estaban perdidos en un punto en la nada, absorta totalmente, presa del miedo. Hasta que sintió un tibio contacto en sus labios y de lo único que pudo ser consiente era que Kiba la estaba besando. Y por un momento todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, había dejado de temblar y solo eran ellos dos.

Fue consiente de que se habían separado solo cuando volvió a respirar. Lo miró perpleja sin entender realmente que fue lo que había pasado, él junto sus frentes y la miró a los ojos. Ella siempre había creído en eso que decían sobre que los ojos eran las puertas del alma. Y los ojos de Kiba le mostraban un millón de cosas, lealtad, amor y quizá también otras cosas que no pudo entender.

-No dejaré que nada te pase. ¿Sí? –Le regaló una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera responder, él ya se había puesto de pie y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Se habían pasado el día en la guardería junto con Akamaru y sin darse cuenta realmente ya había comenzado a caer la tarde, para darle paso a las primeras estrellas en el cielo.

* * *

**Espero con todo mi corazón que les guste este capítulo *-* Se me hizo muy lindo escribir el KibaTsuki3 En fin, ya es muy tarde... No sé porque acostumbro subir tan tarde las actualizaciones jaja, también hubo un poco de NejiTen*-* Amo a esos dos tórtolos3 **

**¿Quién les gustaría que fuera la siguiente pareja en "Entrar en la historia"?**

**GaaIno**

**ShikaTema**

**NaruHina**

**NejiTen**

**Ustedes eligen :) YA POR FIN TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR TODAS MIS IDEAS PARA ESTA HISTORIA, así que ya no se me olvidará nada. Les tengo preparada una gran historia llena de aventura y romance, así que no dejen de leerme jajaja *chantejeando a los fans* D: jajaja**

**Cuídense, ¡Besos y abrazos de oso virtuales!**

**Shanami Haruno**


	10. Problemas

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"Cuanto más rápido, más divertido."**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

"**Capítulo 10: Problemas."**

El día en la playa había resultado ser casi estupendo, habían regresado más temprano de lo esperado por un repentino cambio climático, pero eso no quitaba que lo hubieran pasado de maravilla. Esa misma noche habían regresado a la casa y descubierto que tanto Kiba como Tsuki no estaban en la casa.

-¿A dónde crees que hayan ido? -Ino había estado toda la tarde intentando hacer que Sakura se acercara a Sasuke, o viceversa. Pero no había logrado gran cosa y llegar para descubrir que aquellos dos no estaban solo había dos posibilidades, o estaban juntos o no lo estaban. Y realmente rogaba que lo estuvieran.

-Seguro se lo están pasando bien por ahí. -Temari se había tirado sobre las alfombras de la sala, alegando cansancio. Varios otros la habían seguido, unos recostándose en los sillones, algunos otros sentados contra la pared.

-Eso espero. -Había murmurado Sakura, su voz había sonado distorsionada por estar hablando contra el cuero del sofá donde estaba recostada. -¡OYE! -Gritó alzando la cabeza al sentir como la rubia se sentaba sobre sus piernas ya algo adormecidas.

-Hazme un lugar. -Se acomodó mejor y estiró la cabeza contra el respaldo cerrando los ojos por la satisfacción que le producía descansar un poco.

-Podrías haberlo pedido, no teníamos porque aplastar mis piernas con tu enorme trasero de cerda. -Como respuesta Ino le pellizcó las piernas sin ni siquiera tener que moverse demasiado. -Maldita puerca. -Murmuró la pelirrosa sobándose la parte dañada de su cuerpo.

-Odio a los reporteros del clima. -Tenten soltó una carcajada irónica al oír las quejas de Yamanaka. Se giró sobre el suelo para quedar boca arriba y la miró de soslayo.

-¿Lo dices por el que hoy pronosticó un día soleado… o por aquel reportero con el que saliste una vez?

-Cállate Tenten. -La rubia la fulminó con la mirada, Hinata también había soltado una leve risita desde el sofá individual donde estaba sentada. Por ser tan pálida tenía las mejillas y la nariz de un bonito rosado, producto del sol de la tarde, un detalle que le quedaba adorable.

-¿Saliste con un reportero del clima? -Gaara había volteado a ver a la rubia con suma curiosidad, su hermana intentó disimular una risilla.

-Pues… -Comenzó ella. -Si. Salí con uno, pero fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. -Se apartó un cabello de la cara y lo escondió detrás de una de sus orejas. -Ya sabes lo que dicen de los reporteros del clima. Eligen específicamente a la gente sexy para que más gente mire esa sección del noticiero. -Hizo un gesto con la mano para intentar evadir ese tema. -Lo conocí y salimos unas dos o tres veces, pero como dice mi madre… Los hombres bonitos carecen de sesos. -Soltó unas carcajadas ahogadas.

Un corto silencio se instaló en la sala, se oían las respiraciones y los suspiros por sobre todas las cosas. Un clic sonó cuando la castaña se estiró y puso en encendido el reproductor de música e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar una bonita canción.

-Oh esta es la favorita de Tsuki… -Mencionó Sakura al tiempo que se sentaba correctamente en el sofá para escuchar la canción con más atención. -Give me love like never before, 'cause lately i've been craving more. -Cantó con voz suave mientras las música sonaba.

-Traeré algo para beber. -Temari se alzó del suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. -Acompáñame vago. -Tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Shikamaru cuando pasó junto a él y lo llevó a rastas hasta la cocina.

Naruto sé había puesto a hablar con Gaara sobre algún acontecimiento que tendría lugar el día siguiente en la tarde, Sasuke los escuchaba vagamente mientras observaba a Sakura cantar en voz baja.

-Oye, disimula un poco amigo. -Naruto lo codeo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de cómo miraba a su pelirrosada amiga. Como simple respuesta Sasuke simplemente sonrió de medio lado y desvió su atención hacia un gran librero que había en la habitación.

-¿No crees que es extraño? -Preguntó a los pocos segundos.

-¿El qué, Teme? -Naruto comenzó a mirar hacia donde él miraba pero no parecía estar prestando la misma atención.

-El librero. Tiene una numeración para cada libro. -Señaló con la cabeza para no llamar la atención, además de que hablaban en voz baja entre ellos y nadie más en la habitación los miraba siquiera.

-Cosas de mujeres. -Gaara rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, pero Naruto se quedó observando con los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando descifrar algo oculto entre los libros.

-Traje margaritas para todos. -Temari volvió a la habitación seguida por Nara, cada uno con una bandeja pequeña con cinco copas con dicha bebida.

-¡Qué rico! -Ino se acercó a tomar una al igual que la mayoría de los que estaban en la habitación. Tenten tomó dos copas y le acercó una a Neji, quien parecía muy absorto en sus propios pensamientos y no había notado la entrada reciente de la rubia.

-Gracias. -Musitó tomando la bebido y sorbiendo un poco de ella.

-¿Oyeron eso? -Hinata alzó la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al patio delantero. -Sonó como un auto. -Dijo dubitativa.

-Deben de ser Tsuki y Kiba, no te preocupes. -Sakura bebió otro trago antes de oír la puerta del frente abrirse. -¿Lo vez? Son ellos.

-Estamos en el living chicos. -Tenten habló fuerte para que ellos pudieran escucharlos. De pronto la puerta se abrió y no solo entraron Kiba y Tsuki, sino también tres hombres que los apuntaban con armas. -¿Qué esta pasando?

-Más les vale quedarse quietos y callados o tendrán problemas. -Habló uno de ellos. Los tres vestían ropajes negros al igual que mascaras para la nieve que les cubrían el rostro. Kiba tenía un moretón en el ojo derecho, por lo que parecía los habían agarrado antes de entrar y se habían resistido un poco. Otro de ellos empujo a Kiba y a Tsuki hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación y los hizo sentarse en el suelo callados.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó la morocha en voz baja cuando el hombre se volvió a formar en línea con los otros dos. Tocó con los dedos el moretón que se le comenzaba a formar. -¿No te duele?

-Un poco. -Respondió tomando su mano y alejándola de la herida. -Estaremos bien, te lo prometo. Seguramente solo buscan dinero o algo que robar.

-No buscan eso Kiba. -Tsuki lo miró con algo de lástima por primera vez, se quedó callada y se volteó a mirar a su prima al otro lado de la habitación.

Le hizo tres señas a Ino y otras más a Sakura, Kiba la miraba atento y sorprendido. Ambas respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y el show dio comienzo.

-¡Ahhhhh! -La rubia comenzó a sollozar y a gritar asustada. Acuclillada en el suelo se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia delante tapando su rostro con ambas manos. La pelirrosada se le acercó para intentar tranquilizarla, al igual que Gaara.

-¡Haz que se callé! -Uno de los intrusos apuntó a Sakura con el arma y ordenó. Ella comenzó a temblar escudándose con las manos mientras miraba al hombre.

-Entró en pánico y le bajó la presión. -Habló lo más claro que pudo, la voz le salía entrecortado y su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina. -Debe comer algo salado.

-La llevaré a la cocina. -Gaara la alzó del suelo con latente preocupación. Pasó un brazo por su espalda y el de ella por sus hombros. Pero aún así uno de los hombres los detuvo de inmediato.

-Tenko, ve con ellos. -Otro de ellos, Tenko, asintió con la cabeza y los sacó por la puerta. -Y ya sabes que hacer si se ponen difíciles. -Soltó una risilla gutural y guió a los dos muchachos hasta la cocina.

Tsuki y Sakura se hicieron un par de señales más, Tenten las miraba al igual que Temari y Hinata. Las bebidas habían quedado intactas en la mesa de centro y los chicos solo podían prestar atención a los dos hombres que estaban armados en la única puerta de salida. Eran cinco contra dos, pero ellos tenían armas, en cuanto uno de ellos se alzara podrían matarlos de un solo tiro.

Cuando Ino y Gaara llegaron a la cocina estaba todo a oscuras, nadie encendió las luces cuando entraron. El pelirrojo estaba por ir a la alacena por algo para que ella pudiera comer pero el otro hombre lo detuvo con el arma en el pecho.

-Yo iré. Ni creas que soy tan estúpido. Hazte para atrás. -Gaara obedeció y se paró junto a Ino para protegerla. -¿Dónde está la comida? -Ahora miraba a la rubia, quien con las manos temblorosas le señaló una de las puertas de la alacena. El hombre volteó e instantáneamente Ino dejó de temblar, Gaara lo notó y vio sorprendido como se acercaba silenciosamente al intruso.

En un rápido movimiento le tomó la cabeza y escuchó un crack que posiblemente haya sido su cuello cuando Ino giró rápidamente su cráneo de lado a lado. El hombre calló muerto sobre ella que lo deposito en el suelo evitando hacer cualquier ruido. Gaara la miraba anonado. Tomó su arma y la revisó. Tenía tres balas, al salir del living había visto a dos hombres apostados en la puerta de entrada. Si tenía suerte podría darles desde la cocina. Se volteó mirando a su acompañante y le sonrió de la manera más tranquilizadora que él había visto jamás.

-Quédate aquí. -Besó su mejilla y le susurró al oído. -Todo estará bien.

-Pero Ino… -La tomó por el brazo antes de que se alejara demasiado. -¿Qué locura es está?

-No hay tiempo de explicar, cuando todo esto termine te lo explicaremos. -Y sin más se acercó a la puerta de la cocina intentando ver bien a los dos hombres de la puerta.

Desde el living se escucharon dos disparos en el pasillo y fue el momento perfecto, los dos hombres miraron a sus espaldas. Rápida y sincronizadamente, Sakura y Tsuki, una a cada lado de los intrusos tomaron las armas con un sutil golpe en el antebrazo. La puerta se abrió otra vez y por ella apareció la rubia que faltaba con una gran sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

-¿No se asustaron, o sí nenas? -Soltó una risilla y miró a los dos hombres en el suelo. Chistó con la lengua y entró en la habitación, ella también traía el arma del hombre de la cocina y las otras dos de los hombres de la puerta. Las soltó en el suelo antes de sentarse en la mesa de centro cruzando las piernas y tomando una de las copas de margarita.

-Eso es aún más aterrador. -Comentó Shikamaru, que ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí.

-Hay tres más en el piso de arriba chicas. -Informó Tsuki, le echó una mirada a Hinata quien asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Pero mientras tanto el hombre a quien la morocha custodiaba aprovechó el momento y saltó sobre ella para quitarle el arma. Y Naruto entró en acción también, lo tomó por la espalda de la camiseta negra que llevaba y lo alzó.

-¡Aléjate de ella! -Ambos arremetieron contra el otro cuando estuvieron de pie y tanto Kiba como Sasuke lo tomaron por los brazos para separarlo del rubio.

Hinata se había movido rápido hasta el escritorio de la habitación y sacó de uno de los cajones cerrados con llave una pequeña laptop. Sentada en el suelo con el aparato comenzó a teclear a un velocidad increíble y luego de unos segundos miró a Tenten y a Temari.

-Están en el dormitorio de Tsunade, aún no han encontrado nada. -Ambas asintieron y tomaron del suelo las dos armas que Ino había dejado en el suelo. La rubia le rompió en la cabeza la copa al hombre que Kiba y Sasuke sostenían.

-Piénsalo dos veces antes de atacar a mis amigas imbesil. -Tsuki se había levantado del suelo y había ido a ayudar a Sakura con el tercer hombre, juntas lo sentaron en el sofá a la fuerza con ayuda de Neji y Shikamaru lo mantuvieron quieto por los hombros.

-Entonces ahora podemos hablar. -Le quitaron la mascara para la nieve y descubrieron el rostro del hombre. Era moreno y tenía una larga cicatriz que le surcaba el lado izquierdo de la cara. Hinata, que seguía viendo la computadora, sonrió.

-Ya los tienen. -Informó y acto seguido cuatro disparos se oyeron desde el piso de arriba. Intercambiaron entre ellas una mirada de preocupación, Ino cargó el arma, lista para disparar y se asomó por la puerta.

-Iré a revisar. –Y sin más, desapareció por el pasillo. Sakura miraba a Hinata teclear como loca en la computadora portátil, su seño estaba fruncido.

-¿Puedes ver algo? –De inmediato la Hyuuga negó con la cabeza.

-Rompieron la cámara. –Masculló la pequeña ojiperla. Cerro la tapa de la laptop y se dirigió al enorme librero con los libros numerados. -¿Qué número era? –Preguntó volviéndose a sus amigas con una expresión de pena. Tsuki soltó una risita antes de decir "648". Tomó aquel libro y lo abrió, sacó de él un teléfono y volvió a dejar el libro en su lugar.

-Todo está bien, uno de esos idiotas intento dispararme. Pero fui más rápida. –Temari entro alardeando. Seguida por Ino y Tenten.

-Si, ese idiota rompió la cámara de seguridad. –Respondió Tsuki, ahora sentada en la mesa central de la sala donde se encontraban todos.

-Genial. Tsunade va a ponerse furiosa. –Tenten rodó los ojos antes de sentarse en el sofá libre y masajearse el cuello.

-¿Y cuándo van a decirnos lo que realmente está pasando aquí? –Neji y Shikamaru seguían sosteniendo al hombre, al igual que Gaara y Sasuke mantenían a raya al otro. Pero eso no les impedía pensar en que demonios estaba pasando allí.

-Yo creo saber que sucede. –Naruto se veía escéptico. Pensativo, algo demasiado raro en él. Tsuki se levantó de la mesa y salió de la sala con la excusa de que buscaría hielo para Kiba.

-Luego les explicaremos. Primero hay que terminar con esto. –Ino se volvió hacia Hinata y le indicó que hiciera la llamada.

-Es posible que algún vecino oyera los disparos. Hay que limpiar y salir de aquí antes de que llegue la policía. –Temari se acercó al hombre que sostenían su hermano y el Uchiha y lo sostuvo de las solapas de su camiseta. –Y ustedes dos vienen con nosotros.

-¿Ellos también vienen? –Ino señaló a los chicos, pero antes de que alguien respondiera Hinata había comenzado a hacer la llamada.

-Tenemos un 253, seis 451 y dos 750. Envíen una unidad de limpieza enseguida, una camioneta forense y un transporte para... –Miró a sus amigas, quienes asintieron con la cabeza. –doce personas y dos rehenes. Entren por detrás, es posible que llegue la policía. –La llamada se cortó y volvió a guardar el teléfono en su libro correspondiente.

-Si, definitivamente Tsunade se va a poner furiosa cuando los vea en la base. –Tenten soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Naruto. ¿Me harías un favor? –Sakura lo estaba mirando. –Revisa que no tengan micrófonos, o alguna otra arma.

-Mientras esperamos a que nuestros amigos vengan a buscarnos, charlemos un poco. –Tsuki acababa de regresar y se acercó a Kiba mientras Ino le indicaba a Gaara y Sasuke que pusieran al otro también en el sofá. Se sentó frente a ellos en la mesa de centro. -¿Qué los envió?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien nos envía? –Habló uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el líder. –Solo vinimos a robar. –Temari parada detrás de ellos soltó una carcajada antes de agregar "¿Pero algo no salió bien verdad?"

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Sakura parecía tan divertida como Temari, cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

-Kenzo. –Respondió el hombre.

-Mira Kenzo. –Dijo despectivamente. –Si realmente solo hubieran venido a robar, hubieran investigado algo más sobre quienes vivían aquí. ¿Tienen siquiera una idea de quienes somos?

-Las llaman las Kunoichis. –Respondió el otro.

-Vaya, al fin alguien coopera. –Hinata se había acercado, pero seguía manteniéndose al margen.

-¡Lo sabía! –Gritó Naruto mientras las apuntaba con un dedo a todas ellas. –¿Cómo pudieron no decirme nada sobre esto? –Ahora las miraba ofendido, a lo que Tsuki rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-Estamos encubiertas, Naruto. –Le entrego a Kiba el hielo que ella había estado sosteniendo contra su ojo. –No podíamos decirle a nadie.

-Hasta que llegaron estos idiotas a arruinarlo todo. –Tenten miraba con recelo a los ladrones mientras vaciaba el cartucho del arma que portaba.

-Retomando el tema. –Interrumpió Ino. -¿Quién les dijo quienes éramos? Eso es ultra secreto.

-Acaban de hundirse. –Canturreó Temari. –Creo saber quien fue... –Antes de poder seguir, un equipo de hombres vestidos de negro apareció por la puerta. –Hora de irnos.

-Hay un muerto en la cocina, dos en la puerta y tres en la ultima habitación a la derecha. –Informó Ino levantándose de la mesa. –Andando chicos, les contaremos en el viaje de que va todo esto. –Salió por la puerta seguida de los demás. Un montón de personas entraban desde atrás con baldes y productos de limpieza. Otros venían con enormes bolsas de tela, tenían en la espalda las letras "Forense" a lo largo de sus camperas negras. Detrás de ellos venían otros cuatro hombres que arrastraban prácticamente a los esposados rehenes. Cuando salieron al exterior todos pudieron ver varias camionetas negras.

-Mierda. –Murmuró Tenten. Una cuarta camioneta iba llegando. Estacionó frente a ellos y bajó de ella, nada más ni nada menos, que la mismísima Tsunade.

-Todos ustedes están en problemas. –Les dijo apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

* * *

**Mil perdones por toda la tardanza que tuve, se me corto el servicio de internet en mi casa y se me dificulto un poco como terminar de escribir este capitulo :/ Pero al fin pude :) jaja**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, y espero pronto poder subir otro :) ¡Los quiero!**

**¡Besos y abrazos virtuales!**

**Shanami H.**


End file.
